Diez promesas
by Airissan
Summary: [CAP 8] La promesa de reencuentro que tanto anhelaba... Él nunca regresó. Ella está decidida a dejar todo atrás, pero... Nunca podría olvidar todos esos recuerdos que le unen a esa Galería... ¿O quizá sí? Pasado 10 años, ella empieza a sentir que falta algo en su memoria, y una voz le llama... "¿Por qué pinté este cuadro? ¿Por qué estas memorias que no reconozco, van tras de mí?"
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

… ¡Hola! He vuelto, después de medio año o quizás más .n. …

¡En fin! Me he ausentado un poco (¿…poco?) pero he aquí con una nueva, extraña, anormal, rompe-mente y curiosa historia de nuestro juego favorito *yei* Ib!… ¡Y si! No es un one-shot esta vez. La historia podrá o no ser larga, eso dependerá de mi… retorcida mente(? Sin más que decir, disfruten el leerlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. :'3

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos.<strong>

Garry le prometió devolverle su pañuelo, más sin embargo, no pudo ser pronto. Le prometió llevarle a comer macarones, más sin embargo, no lo logró. Le prometió seguir viéndola y cuidándola, más sin embargo… Él no regresó.

_¡Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo!_

_Lo lamento, lo lamento. _—Un suceso inesperado, espeluznante y oscuro hizo separarse de su promesa con aquella niña de 9 años, aquella personita la cual le tomó un cariño inigualable. Sus prioridades no sólo giraban en una niña, lo tuvo que aceptar.

Obtuvieron la dicha de salir victoriosos de aquella Galería sanos y salvos después de las traumatizantes y extrañas cosas con las que tuvieron que interactuar, más pudieron ayudarse uno al otro, formando un vínculo que no los separaría fácilmente. Ella no lo olvidaría, ¿Pero él?

Pasaron casi 10 años… 10 años y durante todo ese tiempo tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa guardado en su interior. Quería verla, saber que estuviese bien, que tuviera una vida digna de ella, desafortunadamente sin él.

…

Ha pasado 1 año, 1 año luego de escapar de la falsedad y adentrarse a lo real. Él no rompería una promesa tan importante… ¿Sólo por ser una niña lo dejó por un lado, sin importancia? No lo aceptaba, de ninguna manera.

_No llores más Ib, si sigues llorando se arrugará tu carita tan bonita. _—Madre consolando a su hija sin entender la razón de su llanto.

Lo prometió, las promesas se cumplen… ¿No?

_A veces uno no puede cumplir sus promesas hija… Solo queda olvidar, aunque duela, será mejor._

Olvidar…

_Por cierto Ib… ¿Dónde está tu pañuelo de cumpleaños?_

Secando sus lágrimas, alzando la mirada comprendiendo lacerante situación. Es real, todo es real, ya no está más en un Mundo Fabricado. Es la realidad.

Ella no dijo más que con voz sombría y decidida a dejar todo atrás.

_Lo perdí, madre._

_…_

_Sólo me quedas tú, Mary _—Tal como el famoso Guertena la plasmó, terminó dibujándola una noche de verano y perfeccionándola pasando los años. Una muy joven Ib rozando los 14 años de vida; de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación una noche de luna llena iluminando la habitación, con sus cabellos más largos y una figura más esbelta vigila el manto estrellado con delicadeza, para después mirar a la chica en el lienzo, una lágrima resbaló por última vez hacia ese recuerdo.

_Hoy es el último día. Cuídate y suerte, no hace falta que lo devuelvas._

Dentro de su baúl repleto de cartas sin destinatario, la última fue puesta en un sobre negro diferenciándolas de las demás. Mañana comienzan nuevos estudios, nueva vida, tal como ella siempre deseó.

Con llave y ocultándolo en el mejor lugar arrinconado, el último mensaje hacia un amigo especial.

_A pesar de todo, no podré olvidarte ¿Verdad?_

_._

_El reloj no hace tic-tac…_

.

**No recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo…**

**¿…?**

.

…

.

Mi nombre es Ib, y sé que en este momento estoy soñando. Lo sé porque lo siento, no es la primera vez. He intentado olvidar, borrar de mi mente el mismo complejo de 'pesadilla', que he tenido la mayor parte de mi vida con razón ausente, no lo sé. Más que una pesadilla parece ser algo que realmente ocurrió… Pero no puedo entrelazar este tipo de sueño tan extraño con la realidad.

He caído en profundo mar añil. Encuentro escalera abajo. Ven, rosa roja, ladrón. Jarrón de agua…

¿Cuadros que viven? Muchas escaleras… Hormiga, manos, pez, ojos, anillo, ramo de rosas, mujeres en un recuadro. Maniquís con vida, sin cabeza; cabezas de maniquí, sin cuerpo; me miran, puzzle de leche, espejo roto, pasos rojos. Dos caminos divididos, pasillos, camino color arcoíris, una llave. Bajo más escaleras.

Me encuentro caminando en una habitación, hay recuadros en algunas partes colocados en este lugar que ahora no puedo fiarme, encuentro un jarrón de agua pura y cristalina, hay una habitación cerca.

Le echo un vistazo y aparentemente hay muchos libros, curiosamente en una de las estanterías hay un espacio vacío, hace falta uno…

Termino por inspeccionar cada libro, y hay uno en especial que sacó en mí ciertas dudas.

**Recopilaciones de los trabajos de x ordenados alfabéticamente.**

El nombre entre manchas de misterioso líquido negro me impedía leer con claridad al artista, no entiendo porqué apesta a humedad. Sólo se encontraban las páginas C y E, con intriga observo que una página, probablemente la última ha sido arrancada… Sin nada más informativo por ver, salgo.

Algo está mal aquí… Me siento más baja de lo normal, veo mis manos, son más pequeñas y suaves, porto un uniforme y mi cabello es más corto de lo habitual, intenté ver mi reflejo desde aquel tenue jarrón… ¿Qué, soy una niña? Soy yo hace mucho tiempo pero… Nunca había estado aquí.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta encontrarme con una puerta un tanto entreabierta y no pasó segundo alguno de que pensara que algo muy malo haya pasado, el ambiente se siente gélido y muerto. Escucho una plática con poca coherencia pero puedo reconocer los susurros, decido entrar a revisar.

Un presentimiento lleno de angustia y dolor asechaba, junto a insólita verdad que mi pobre mentalidad infantil no asimiló en ningún momento.

.

_Una habitación, me resulta tan familiar. Repleta de… Conejitos, con ojos rojos._

_Hay alguien tumbado al suelo, hablando solo… Su voz siento que la he escuchado, la conozco…_

_¡Él es…!_

_._

—¡Señorita Ib!

.

—¡Estoy despierta! —Atrapándola en el acto en siesta poco acogedora, no vio momento que acomodó su postura en el pupitre, con la frente roja al apoyarse durmiendo 'plácidamente', sus compañeros de clases sólo se limitan a reírse levemente de ella, y para algunos mirarla con pena, causándole más vergüenza a la chica. Todo el salón puso su mirar a alguien muy peculiar.

.

—Reconozco lo aburrida que es esta clase, pero preferiría que escuchara un poco acerca de la historia del arte monocromático para poder pasar su examen de ingreso a la universidad. —Con los nervios claros en las mejillas, públicamente se levantó y se disculpó con la profesora de Artes.

.

—¡Lo siento mucho! No lo volveré a hacer… —Ganándose risitas y/o consejos, la chica vuelve a sentarse.

.

…

.

El día ha sido tan pesado que necesitaba lo más pronto posible su merecido descanso, las vacaciones. Tan cerca y tal lejos de salir a disfrutar de la vida loca pero sin antes terminar la recta final de sus estudios, no es cuestión de adivinarlo todos los días, sino que alguien más se lo recordaba como si fuese su fiel deber.

—Eres todo un caso, Ib. —Con un libro de lomo grueso golpeó levemente la cabeza de su amiga, causándole incomodidad y un puchero amenazador en sus labios —Eso no sirve conmigo, pequeña. —Ambas esperaban el tren más cercano para regresar a sus respectivas casas, la joven de larga cabellera castaña, cercana al marrón no pudo esperar más a dar su veredicto.

.

—No he dormido en 2 días sólo por estudiar todas las artes del mundo… ¡Son demasiadas, cargo el peso de miles de artistas! ¡Pintores, escultores, hasta de sus vidas o cuando comían o hacían algo!, Es un tanto cansado para mí… —Con la voz cortada y aniñada queriendo transmitir su presión sin victoria, su amiga pelinegra frunció levemente el ceño en respuesta enfadosa, ésta sabía muchas excusas y respuestas que no necesitaba escuchar de nadie más sobre las "verdades de Ib".

.

—Eso te pasa por dejar todo al último. —La compañera parecía ser mayor por estatura y un cuerpo femenino más formado, cabellera no tan larga por debajo de sus hombros, rasgos maduros mas no marcaba tanta diferencia con Ib —¿Qué haré contigo cuando estés en mi misma clase?, Ganas tengo y sobran de aventarte muchos libros para que no te duermas y recibas quejas de profesores, ¡Ya es la quinta en el semestre!

.

—Por favor Anna, no me hagas sentir más miserable… —A diferencia de Ib, una delgada, esbelta, blanca y no tan alta mujer, una cabellera aun más larga y lacia hasta por debajo de la espalda. Podría afirmarse que se formaba un aura deprimente repleta de emociones desdichadas encima de la chica de increíbles ojos rojos, grandes pero muy femeninos que destacaban en todo lo demás.

.

—¡Si lo hago porque ya es suficiente!, Ib, cumplirás 19 en 2 semana y en una semana tus exámenes finales, ya es crítico y la universidad lo es más. —El tren llega, lo cual es un alivio total en la menor. —No te salvarás de mi tan fácil pequeña saltamontes.

.

En todo el recorrido no dijeron ni una sola palabra, más que nada Ib parecía muerto en vida con su aun aura deprimente, y su acompañante Anna observándola con decepción fingida. Pasando estación por estación, una grandísima nostalgia surcó los pensamientos de la castaña, mirando sin interés a la multitud cierra los ojos muy lentamente.

_En realidad, siento que hay algo que falta…_

_¿Pero, a quién le hace falta algo?_

.

Un aviso de bajada hacia la estación destinada a las dos jóvenes, la paz y felicidad de estar cerca de casa fue susceptible en una de ellas.

—Si vas a seguir, termina antes de que llegue a mi casa. —Todavía entristecida, parecía ser demasiado extremo el pacto que se traían, y por la buena fortuna de ella esta vez hubo buenas noticias.

.

—No, es suficiente por hoy, necesito ir a suplantar a uno de los meseros así que por hoy te dejo tranquila. —Ib soltó un enorme suspiro que hasta hacía enojar a Anna —Pero ya te dije que aun hablaremos, tienes prioridades que hacer, es tu futuro.

.

—Lo sé Anna, ten cuidado al llegar —Se despiden hasta lo lejos que se alcanzaron a mirar antes de perderse entre la gente.

Continuó su andar, lento y sin prisa tras caer la tarde, la brisa de otoño se coló por su cuerpo y le causó escalofríos, a pesar de llevar tanta ropa el invierno ya se encuentra encima de la ciudad.

Llegando sana a su cálido hogar, fue recibida con brazos abiertos del integrante más pequeño de la familia.

—¡Evan! —Un pequeño no más de 9 años causante de sus risas y enojos se colgó literalmente de Ib, abrazándola y ella respondiendo con cariño, el niño sólo repetía el nombre de su hermana y otras preguntas de interés —Claro que me fue bien, el frío es el problema ya que se acerca el invierno, ¿Y mamá?

.

La noche llegó tan rápido que no necesitaba pedirse más, una noche completamente fría, se acercaba una temporada invernal y con ello el cumpleaños de Ib, la hermana mayor de la familia. Los padres cenan junto a sus hijos en la comodidad de un techo donde refugiarse de todo peligro, ella sentía calidez cada día, los años pasaron prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se acerca una fecha normal para Ib, sin embargo desconoce otra razón del porqué ella…

En ese día sin memoria, sus pesadillas se vuelven más visibles, frecuentes.

—Bien, recojan sus platos. —La madre termina por limpiar la mesa, el padre la ayuda con los utensilios, Evan vuelve a su cuarto de juegos e Ib sigue perdida en sus pensamientos —¿Algo pasó, cariño? —No sin antes regresar a la vida por la voz de su mamá.

.

—No madre, no ocurre nada.

.

—Hija, te conozco más que nadie y sé que algo te pasa. —El color se le desaparecía de sus mejillas, cara, labios.

.

—Es solo que…

_Aquella fecha vuelve por mí. Necesariamente lo recuerdo._

_Aunque no hay memorias de ese día…_

_Sé que algo pasó. Por el hecho de que eso es…_

.

—Los exámenes finales se acercan pronto, estoy un poco fatigada, es todo. —Le sonrió para calmar su preocupación, logrando su cometido.

.

Antes de ir a la cama, platicó con su padre sobre las fechas de los exámenes y las futuras vacaciones, hasta que ella esté libre de todo lo académico podrían disfrutar de unas lindas vacaciones de invierno dicho por su papá, asintiendo gustosa le desea buenas noches y regresa a su habitación sin antes despedirse de los demás.

Finalmente, sola en su lugar reservado, todo estaba como ella lo dejó en la mañana antes de partir al instituto, los libros tanto revueltos y mal acomodados, paletas de pintura tirados, lienzos cubriendo el suelo creando una alfombra en este, infinidad de pinturas y pinceles, varios dibujos…

Y ella, Mary. No tiene la remota idea de cómo llegó a su vida, pero lo hizo, vagamente en una de sus tantas memorias 'falsas' hace énfasis una pintura solitaria y a su alrededor, muchas cosas infantiles, dibujos y unos muñecos.

_¿Por qué Mary? Bueno, suena lindo, muy melancólico._

Ib pudo guardar en su mente el modelo del cuadro y lo recreó, lo ha retocado por años y actualmente, de una niña de 9 años aproximadamente así como ella los tuvo alguna vez, ha plasmado a una Mary más adulta en torno a su edad actual, tan sublime, bella de lo que realmente consiste la belleza, ni siquiera parecía un lienzo.

—Hola, Mary. —Le regala su más tierna sonrisa antes de recostarse en su cama, en donde no había nada artístico, solamente ella.

.

Los recuerdos, aunque no los pedía recordar, regresan a cazarla cada noche creando una pelea con la almohada y su razón, más que aquello, confusión en lo más profundo de su ser. Hay algo que la molesta y cree que nunca pasó, pero sabe que existió un suceso que pudo haberla cambiado en todo su esplendor.

_¿Por qué veo cosas que no he visto antes?_

_¿Por qué son recuerdos y no producto de mi imaginación? _

_Sé que es real, estuve aquí, aunque no pueda confirmarlo…_

_¿Por qué siento que ha olvidado algo tan importante?_

—¿Por qué…? —En su mano, un envoltorio estrujado de un pequeño caramelo es lo único que la hace estremecer y sobretodo, dudar con fuerza de su verdadera realidad —¿Por qué estoy llorando…? —Observando un monótono techo, las lágrimas se expusieron y sus pupilas no dejaban de temblar al igual que su delgado cuerpo. Por inercia se acurruca, terminando en llanto abrazando sus piernas, entretanto melancólico sentimiento de ira la consume durante toda la noche.

Fue entonces que justo en ese momento, echaba de menos su tan querido pañuelo.

.

…

.

—¡Buena suerte hoy, hija!

Con un poco de prisa sobre sus hombros, Ib comienza una carrera por la vida académica y por uno de sus test programados dentro de 5 minutos, claro que no llegaría completamente a tiempo pero tendría que crear milagros antes de las 8 de la mañana.

¿A quién engañaba? Para tomar tren se llevaría más de 10 minutos, y la ida, más de 20, estaba muerta. En verdad necesitaba ese milagro.

Como un rayo de esperanza iluminando el camino, el milagro llegó solo. El sonido del claxon aturde completamente a la castaña, haciéndola gritar en media carretera.

.

—¡Sabía que te dormirías hasta tarde, tonta!, ¡Sube! —Su salvación al igual que su delirio, Anna, la llevó justo a tiempo al instituto a presentar su compromiso.

.

…

.

El tren arriba a la estación destinada a las 8:05 de la noche.

—Empezaré a hacer apuestas contigo sobre tu pésima puntualidad, jovencita. —Otro golpe con el mismo libro y en la misma cabeza de la adolorida e irritada chica —No sé cuando aprenderás.

.

—Exageras mucho las cosas, Anna. —Al lado de Ib, un joven rubio cenizo apuesto de la misma edad que la pelinegra, consolaba a una Ib indefensa con lágrimas de cocodrilo —Si fuera tu familiar le encontraría más sentido a tus regaños.

.

—¡Soy como su prima/hermana!, Tom, su madre me pidió que la cuidase y la guiase en su vida académica, ¡Del mismo modo que remediar sus horrores!—A falta de argumentos se empeñó a utilizar la misma referencia de 'cumplir el deber'.

.

—Tú solo me golpeas con ese libro, Anna. —Con un rostro infantil y el digno puchero de berrinche, gana la batalla entre la violación de derechos humanos y la manera "normal" de reprender a una chica por ser irresponsable.

.

—Anda, tienes que ir a hacer turno o la que recibirá regaños serás tú. —Le sonríe con burla, logrando intimidar aunque fuese un poco los orbes aceitunados de Anna, algo de lo que Ib jamás había presenciado.

.

—¡No tienes que decirme que hacer! Nos vemos Ib, escucha mis consejos al menos una vez. —Suspira resignada para tomar otra dirección con el chico, dejando nuevamente sola a Ib entre el mar de gente, aunque para ella es nuevamente un alivio.

Y comenzó su andar lento y despacio, ahora sin compañía como normalmente lo es. Parece desorientada, el rumbo de siempre se ha convertido en un sendero a blanco y negro donde solamente ella permanece. Lentamente, los recuerdos vuelven a surgir, esta vez, sobre alguien diferente.

_¡Saldremos juntas de aquí, así que prometido!_

_Y comeremos muchas chucherías, e iremos a todo tipo de lugares._

_Ib… ¿A quién elegirías si solo dos pueden salir de este lugar?_

**¿A mí? O… ¿A Ga…?**

.

—¡¿A quién…?! —Tanto fue su asombro que no se dio cuenta de su desvío, se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos pero esta vez en plena caminata, chocando contra otra persona dando por consecuencia que ella fuese a terminar en el suelo, sin embargo… No fue de esa manera.

.

La otra persona pudo amortiguar su caída tomándola del brazo con la mayor delicadeza posible, tanta era su confusión que repentinamente se puso de pie mirando hacia el suelo, su flequillo ocultaba la visión hacia la persona frente a ella.

Quiso disculparse, pero sus labios no emitían sonido, quiso retirarse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ¿Qué es esa sensación tan complicada de entender?

—Disculpa… —Una voz masculina pudo fracturar sus recuerdos, o al menos los recientes dejándola sin arma con qué defenderse, y sin temor a lo que viniese decidió levantar su rostro y ver quién se encuentra en frente.

Sus manos sudaban, su respiración tan agitada, sus ojos queriendo descubrir la verdad tras esa voz.

Porque uno también puede confundir las pesadillas con la realidad, y más cuando esa pesadilla puede ser real… El recuerdo que puede alterar toda su vida.

_Ib… ¡Juguemos!_

_Prometiste que estaríamos juntas…_

_._

_Mentirosa._

Todos sus sentidos repentinamente dejaron de funcionar, sintió que algo devoraba su alma a cada segundo repleto de desesperación, una voz golpeó su mente y todo su ser, de tesitura tanto grave sin perder un toque femenino, esto… ¿Proviene de su mente? No, para su gran mala suerte, no es así.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, no escuchaba nada, ni sentía absolutamente nada, todo se volvía gris. No necesitaba hablar, lo último que pudo visualizar en ojos turbios desde la distancia fue a esa chica caucásica de linda sonrisa… Sus ojos mostraron crueldad.

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Yeeei, he vuelto a Ib una chica… despistada, descuidada y algo tontita adolescente de casi 19 años(? Las personas cambian… ¡No! ¡No se alteren, hay una razón que justifica todo! xD *próximamente* Hum, bueno esto es básicamente un licuado de… emociones a flote, en busca de respuestas, una solución que vendrá pronto, o eso espero.<p>

No he dormido bien sólo por crear el desarrollo de la historia, ejem. *vómito de imaginación* Espero haya sido un capítulo de su agrado, este es el primero (no) al igual que un comienzo un poco confuso (hasta para mí, curioso) que después ya veré lo que mi mente loca, inusual, cofenfermacof y muy poco normal haga continuar este fic. :'3 se acepta comentarios *gratis* de todo tipo, sugerencias, mentadas de… tomates; de las buenas y de las malas, todo comentario le hace un bien a la humanidad… y a mis ojeras (eeejem), les regalo unas galletitas.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	2. Chapter 2: Amigable

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! Me reporto a entregar el segundo capítulo! ouo *reza internamente de que no se le haya ido un horror ortográfico, humm*

En el comentario final aclararé unas cositas futuras. Muchas gracias por los reviews que le hacen bien a mi kokoro -corazón- me esforzaré en tener la mente no tan en la vagancia para avanzar la historia con muuuuchas cosas por venir, yei. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo. :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Amigable.<strong>

Las 8:30 p.m, usualmente llega a casa a las 8:20 restando los 20 minutos del tren, Evan le espera con ansias y sus padres preparan la cena, la oscuridad de la noche comienza a ser abrumadora, hace ya unos minutos que ella tuvo que llegar… Aunque esta vez tendría un serio retraso, y hay una gran razón que lo justifica.

El café más cercano cierra hasta las 10:00 de la noche y recientes 10 minutos fueron claves para que él decidiera el futuro de aquella persona inconsciente.

—Deberías llevarla al médico… —Uno de los meseros del café atendió las necesidades de la persona con su acompañante literalmente en brazos, el joven delirante antes de pensar lo peor de la chica, el color poco a poco regresó a su rostro y no se muestra señales de alteración al respirar, parece que nada más tomó una siesta.

.

—Está despertando...- —Su primera impresión fueron sus opacos ojos rojizos, creyendo que todo esto fue provocado por un desmayo de cansancio. —Me diste un susto espantoso… ¿Estás bien? —Su rostro inquietante no dejaba de mirarla para asegurar su bienestar, y para la segunda impresión sus ojos se cegaron de todo lo demás debido a la grata belleza que posee la castaña.

.

Saliendo de su impresión mental, apenas y alcanzaba a ver una silueta de forma borrosa hasta pasando unos segundos más, controlando finalmente sus cinco sentidos. Parpadeó dos veces, encontrándose con ojos amarillentos tales fuesen de un animal petrificante, observándola con mucha alegría.

—Ehh… ¡Ehh…! —No pasaron segundos para que Ib se alejara de él con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, unos gestos de terror y sus cabellos despeinados; el mesero simplemente reía, dejándolos solos al ver a la chica con tanta energía —¿Q-Quién eres…? ¿Qué hago aquí…?

.

—Te… desmayaste. —El asombro no sólo se lo llevó ella, él también ya que no esperaba su reacción tan sobresaltada —Y bueno… Te traje aquí porque no despertabas, pensaba llevarte al hospital pero… Veo que ya estás bien. —Sonriente y aliviado, nuestra querida Ib luego de tanto tiempo sentía tan rojas sus mejillas que ni se percataba de todo lo que había ocurrido.

.

—Tú… Yo choqué contigo… ¿No es así? —Nuevamente su pena la atacó —¡L-Lo siento mucho! —Queriendo ser disculpada, el chico ríe dulcemente sacando a Ib de su culpabilidad.

.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, fue sólo un accidente. —Oh, sonrisa proclamada de los dioses, era cierto que Ib al despertar se encontró con un chico demasiado… fuera del status normal, no esperaba que él lo tomase toda la situación tan normal y con calma. La dulzura de su sonrisa era lo que ella al menos, necesitaba por ahora —Me alegra que estés bien, mi nombre es Dylan, ¿Y tú?

.

—Dylan… —No había ni un solo momento en que la castaña no lo contemplase, su cabellera curiosamente plateada y tinte ámbar en su mirar que nunca había visto antes en una persona promedio, ¿Este chico es real? —¡Ah…! Soy Ib… Gracias por cuidar de mi luego de que… bueno, eso. —Su rubor delataba su timidez, lo cual él empezaba a gustarle.

Un ser humano anormalmente afectuoso con complejo estudiantil ha parado a las puertas de la vida de una chica de cercanos 19 años en plenos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Grandioso.

Ante la curiosidad Ib se acercó un poco más a donde se encontraba él, quizá incomodándolo o sacándole más sonrisas. Quería conocerlo un poco más, hablar con su salvador después de no recordar porqué su desmayo repentino… Más lo dejó a un lado sin interés.

Aunque fuese un momento, deseó conocerlo y charlar como nuevos amigos producto del destino, antes de irse a su hogar… Espera, ¿Irse?

Otro susto más a la cuenta, Ib ha recordado que debió llegar a casa hace más de 1 hora ¿Cuándo pasó esa hora?, de lo que fue un accidente 'fatal', Ib terminó siendo acompañada con su nuevo amigo hacia su casa 1 hora después de lo usual, muy poco usual.

.

…

.

Su departamento en realidad, es irremediable. Han habido días que no deseaba realizar ninguna labor, ni levantarse, nada. Llevaba 2 días en cama debido a una tremenda pesadilla, un recuerdo que lo ha atormentado durante tanto tiempo que a pesar de haberlo alejado de su vida, pronto ha regresado. Se odiaba, por mucho sobrepasa su enojo a su razón y por mucho más, a sus sentimientos y eso daba por consecuencia a una vida infeliz. La base de todo su desprecio es por el hecho de que no pudo cumplir con algo, algo muy importante.

Por momentos deseó desaparecer, pero también quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser el de antes: su pasiva, cariñosa y tranquila personalidad que la oscuridad de su corazón ha ocultado. En la poca luz de la sala de estar se encuentra una persona recostada en el sofá, una caja de cigarrillos justo al lado suyo. Está decidido a tomar uno, pero por inercia se detiene.

Su cuerpo no mueve ni un músculo y su rostro está completamente indefinido, sus ojos han sido escondidos por su antebrazo, la culpa lo atemoriza. Su móvil comienza a sonar y vibrar, lo deja pasar hasta que se repite la acción. Tres veces fueron las suficientes para que se dignara a tomar el teléfono; sentándose a duras penas y con su mano quitó mechones de cabello de su rostro, un demacrado rostro.

Quizá, pueda haber algún ser quien le dé los únicos e importantes ánimos de seguir adelante. Palideció al ver al contacto de la llamada y no esperó tiempo para contestar.

—P-Perdona por no contestar antes… —Quiso golpearse con algo cercano pero se contuvo, una pequeña risita más acaramelada que un pastel sonó al otro lado de la línea causándole un poco de molestia leve —Que da tanta risa…

.

—Te escucho mejor que ayer ¿Cómo estás? Espero que ese departamento esté limpio cuando llegue. —Volvió a palidecer, y esta vez peor que harina de pan.

.

—¡¿Ll-Llegar?! ¡Espera un momento…! —Saltó literalmente del sofá, y con un solo brazo y mano empezó a recoger los lienzos tirados, sus retratos y pinturas y muchos papeles aparentemente de poemas inéditos, lo que más le costaría sería quitar la pintura del suelo —¿Por dónde vienes…? —Era casi una obligación urgente escuchar la futura respuesta.

.

—Ahora suenas agitado, no puedes engañarme. —Su blando tono de voz le hacía sentir mejor, pero también amenazado por semejante suciedad y cosas dispersadas en el lugar —Estoy justo en el ascensor planta 23, en 2 minutos llego. —Estaba peor que muerto en tumba, apoyando el celular en su oído junto al hombro, con el único brazo restante recobró la habilidad de una ama de casa y, terminando los minutos dados pudo desalojar todo lo necesario para que el piso pudiese verse finalmente como tal.

.

El timbre suena repentinamente, sacándole el alma a dicha persona de expresión casi sin color, aun descalzo y rapidez se decidió por revisar los últimos detalles, acomodar los muebles y quitar las paletas y pinceles de la barra desayunador fue lo de menos, terminó la llamada y dejó el móvil en algún punto cercano. Re-peinando su cabello y aquellos mechones oscuros rebeldes del centro, abrochando los botones de su camisa y portando bien el pantalón manchado de pintura azul y rosa, abre la puerta, sintiendo que se iba a ir de frente hacia su invitada.

—Es un nuevo record de limpieza, lo admiro. —Vuelve a reír con mucha dulzura, despertando los sentidos de aquel hombre.

.

—Deja te ayudo con esas bolsas… —Unas 7 bolsas de compras fueron llevadas a la barra finalmente libre del arte, la invitada pasa y se sienta en uno de los muebles, al dejar las bolsas suspira muy hondo para saludar formalmente a la aparecida —Hola, Syra…

.

—Buenos días, futuro artista. —A tal comentario, el sonrojo y la vergüenza recobró vida en él —Se que no has desayunado así que te traje el desayuno, y un postrecito por si gustas ¿Sí?

Parecía que esa mujer ha salido de un cuento mágico con personajes mágicos, no, más bien de un manga shoujo popular siendo la protagonista.

Su extravagante y reluciente cabello rosáceo, siendo corto y ondulado, un poco debajo del cuello contrastaba con sus rasgados orbes grisáceos tan oscuros siendo humo insertado en su iris. Muy probable de la misma edad que el 'futuro artista' a pesar de sus gestos jóvenes, pequeña estatura y piel clara, con poca manera de reconocer alguna arruga o mancha en el rostro.

.

—Te ayudaré a cocinar. —Antes de poder tocar las bolsas, él las tomó rápidamente alejándolas de las manos de ella hacia la cocina en un acto infantil y divertido —¿Qué haces? —Sin perder la sonrisa y con mucha curiosidad, desde la barra comienzan a entablar una charla.

.

—La otra vez cocinaste tú, me toca a mí ahora. —De una de las bolsas saca empaques de filetes, pasta, carne y hasta pescado, mucha variedad a elegir —Lo que gustes, Syra. —Y por muy odiado que se haya sentido de sí mismo, el cambio radical de su estado de ánimo ha subido a niveles mejores gracias a la presencia de esa persona. —Oh cierto, el delantal. —Tomó el más accesible para ponérselo en caso de cualquier mal visto, uno con encajes poco masculinos.

.

—La pasta sería lo más ligero para un desayuno de mediodía. —Susurra simpática, apoyando a la barra con sus codos mientras apoya su mentón en ambas manos pegando con sus mejillas, mirando a su amigo artista/cocinero de cierta manera muy angelical. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.

—Claro, dime. —Continuó calentando agua en una olla sin voltearla a ver, para poder investigar en otra bolsa más condimentos que usar.

.

—No es que quiera volver a recordártelo pero… Ese sueño, debe ser muy horrible para que te hayas puesto de esa manera ayer.

Quedó paralizado, olvidando todo lo que estaba haciendo. Eso, por esa pesadilla su estilo de vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma por completo, a pesar de tantos años que han pasado, aquellas memorias no dejan de atormentarlo cada noche, más ayer fue un caso muy distinto, tan enloquecedor ante los ajenos. Cerró los puños con fuerza y bajando la mirada, casi queriendo crujir sus dientes del gran enojo que no logra despojarse.

.

Aquel día, en aquella galería de arte con aquellas atrocidades de cuadros y esculturas…

Y alguien más.

—Lo lamento tanto… No quería asustarte así, discúlpame. —Posó sus ojos en ella, tomando ambas manos sin dejar de mirarla ni ella a él, un contacto íntimo ante sus pupilas sin ninguna palabra atravesada por algunos segundos, la mujer desvió con lentitud su rostro, un poco preocupada —Es algo… difícil de explicar.

.

—Quiero escuchar. —El hombre sorprendido siguió mirándola con expresión tanto asustada —Todo este tiempo te has guardado ese pavor, esos miedos… Aunque no pueda remediarlo, al menos… Quiero compartir tu dolor, todas esas malas noches que has tenido, ese despiadado recuerdo —Ahora es ella quien toma con más fuerza aquellas manos temblorosas, él no supo que responder ni qué hacer —Quiero ser tu mejor apoyo en estas situaciones, soy tu amiga, ¿Recuerdas? Confía en mí.

_Confía._

.

El agua hierve, los condimentos siguen en el mismo lugar al igual que las bolsas, el silencio es testigo de aquellas dos almas que no dejan de llamarse en ningún momento.

—S-Syra… —Sus ojos se cargan de lágrimas más no dejó verlas completamente, frotando rápidamente sus ojos con el antebrazo a pesar de tener a ella enfrente quizá la preocuparía, pero simplemente le sonrió. —Llevará un poco de tiempo explicar y… ¡Ah, el agua…! —Con toda la rapidez de sus piernas y manos, apagó la flama con el agua a punto de evaporar, suspiró muy hondo y regresó a donde antes, encontrándose nuevamente con aquella sonrisa llena de viveza, sencillez y belleza, toda una perfección.

.

—Llevémonos todo el tiempo necesario, ¿Sí? —No podía pedir más que la mejor compañía del mundo, sus sonrisas vuelven, su calma regresa a su tembloroso espíritu. Todo gracias a ella. —Desayunemos.

.

…

.

La familia ha preparado filete a ¾ acompañado de jugo de naranja, el pequeño Evan es el primero en devorar su pedazo en poco tiempo seguido de sus padres, la jugosidad y el sabor son perfectos. El día pasaba tan natural para ser un fin de semana.

—Ib… —El llamado no fue escuchado la primera vez, hasta la segunda en la que ella entró en razón —Ib, no has tocado la comida tan siquiera ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —La susodicha no parecía estar completamente despierta y se notaba en sus ojos.

.

—No tengo mucho apetito de filete… —Mentía, eso es tan claro como agua pero con efectos negativos. La madre, decidida a mejorar el humor de su hija se le acercó en buen acto.

.

—Puedo prepararte lo que gustes, no te podrás levantar de esta mesa si no tienes el estómago lleno. —Su sonrisa maternal convence a la chica, en ese lapso el padre termina su plato y va a lavarlo, quedando solamente madre e hija en el comedor —Dime, ¿Qué quieres comer?

.

—No es necesario, madre, puedo comer el filete. —No quería que su madre se esforzara de más, así que ahora necesitaba convencerla de sus extraños cambios de humor —Esta bien, los exámenes finales solo rondan en mi cabeza ahora y siento un poco de miedo, y ni hablar de la graduación.

.

—Ib. —La mujer se sienta cercana a su hija, quien ésta intenta no mostrar contacto visual jugueteando con el tenedor —Estos últimos días te he visto muy inquieta y ya entiendo porqué —Tomó aire para volverse a dirigir a ella, ésta hizo el intento de mirarla sin pesar —La salud y el bienestar son primordiales, si no te sientes bien contigo los exámenes se vuelven insignificantes, primero debes pensar por ti misma.

.

_Por mí misma…_

Hasta pareciera una clase de psicología básica con madre. Claro que hay total razón en ella, y tan fácil de entender más no podía hacerlo debido a su inestable mente repleta de inseguridad y desconfianza, por el hecho de pensar en otras cosas que la hacían bajar su ánimo, a eso quiso llegar, y de lo que en realidad debe pensar es en uno mismo.

Los recuerdos falsos, las memorias olvidadas, también entraban en aquellas 'cosas' que no la han dejado respirar. Ello.

—Madre… — Una luz colándose entre sus ojos, ¿En verdad todo este tiempo se hería a sí misma? Debía calmar sus nervios una vez más, inhaló y exhaló, vaya despistada que llegó tan lejos. —Gracias.

.

Llegando a su habitación vuelve a la misma rutina de siempre, sólo que con una nueva novedad. Levantando su desastre y otras cosas particulares, recuerda que en su bolso tenía su móvil, lo había cargado todo el día. Normalmente Ib no utilizaba tanto su teléfono móvil debido a no ser muy sociable gracias a su timidez, seriedad y nervios a la hora de querer hacer amigos, creía que sería un compromiso irritante y por eso no ha querido vincularse.

Se desploma en la cama con móvil en mano, fijando su vista en el techo y con una interrogante a lo lejos, ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico? Tan solo un conocido más que por 'arte' de un accidente y la divina casualidad, pudieron conocerte.

Bastó que llegara ese día para poder obtener su número telefónico y tener mayor contacto.

—Recuerdo su uniforme, va en mi mismo instituto aunque nunca lo haya visto cruzar por los pasillos del edificio de mi grado, ¿Será menor que yo? —Entre sus muy pocos contactos aparece el del joven, Dylan.

_Ese chico se ve amigable._

En lo que puede recordar claramente, fue esa sonrisa tan diferente a otra que haya visto en su etapa adolescente, sonrisa cautivante… Espera, ¿Ib siendo cautivada? Nunca antes, le parecía imposible pero también interesante, eh, ¿Interesante?

También recuerda que la cuidó mientras estaba dormida, tuvo la amabilidad de esperar todo ese tiempo… La plática, le invitó un helado y una futura salida juntos. Las reacciones de la castaña no son las más pacíficas.

.

—¡¿S-Salida?! Una… ¿Cita? —Ya no era lo opaco que se mostraba en sus pupilas, sino un resplandor relevante y punzadas en el pecho que no pudo asimilar. —Podríamos salir, pero… ¡No, definitivamente no! Tal vez de amigos… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Los exámenes Ib, los exámenes! Sólo tienes un día… ¡Aprovéchalo! —Desde su fuerza interna se levantó de la cama, buscó y sacó libros y más libros para dar otra repasada a sus temas y subtemas, siendo ya las 12:45 ella sabe que la noche será larga.

A pesar de tener la cabeza repleta de historia del arte en su mayor esplendor, su sonrisa no desapareció hasta el final de la jornada.

_Quizá… Podamos salir de nuevo._

.

…

.

Lunes, 8 de la mañana. Por acto divino la joven Ib se encuentra ya en su pupitre junto a sus demás compañeros siendo carcomidos por el miedo, durante el tiempo antes de empezar la evaluación se encargó de leer y responder el mensaje de apoyo de Anna, una gran amiga la cual no se arrepiente de haberla conocido, sea como sea su manera directa de ser.

Y esa no sería la última visita a su teléfono.

—Creo que es todo… ¿Eh? —Un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, ¿Otra vez Anna? Responde muy rápido —Es de… ¡Dylan! —Muy por alto del susurro, estuvo a poco de ser el centro de atención nuevamente debido a sus distracciones y ahora sorpresas inesperadas, con las mejillas acaloradas volvió a lo suyo abriendo el mensaje lo más rápido posible, llevándose por encima de la sorpresa anterior, un sentimiento nuevo siendo descubierto por una mala inexperta.

Sus latidos se vuelven irregulares, hay algo muy distinto y complicado esta vez.

_Mucha suerte en los exámenes, Ib._

¿Qué es esto? Simples letras de apoyo quizá, puede sonar absurdo o totalmente loco que sea visto de otra manera, pero puede ser mucho más especial para ella que para ninguna otra persona.

—Esto es… —Con un nudo en la garganta y sensaciones muy raras similares a las anteriores, optaba más por creyéndose una ilusión o también malinterpretación. Esperaba recibir suerte de sus padres, hermano y Anna solamente, y ahora esto ha resonado en lo más profundo de ella. —Gracias…

El profesor entra y los alumnos se preparan, Ib guarda el móvil y saca lo necesario, y con toda la seguridad del mundo sabe que hoy será un muy buen día. Porque alguien más, se acordó de ella.

.

…

.

La evaluación comienza en las demás aulas, se presenta el silencio, todos los alumnos presentes y empeñados en pasar aprobados, unos más concentrados que otros e indescriptiblemente, la mirada fulminante de ese chico peliplata demostraba toda su certeza en irle bien hoy, y todo por una sencilla razón, gracias a ella.

En su móvil se refleja el último mensaje recibido. Contacto: Ib.

_Gracias Dylan, igualmente._

La sonrisa no pretende desaparecer, mucho más que estar aplicado al examen, otra parte de sí se encuentra vagando y perdidamente apresado con la imagen de aquella persona, esa tierna joven que por magia del destino se encontraron de la forma más extraña, sin embargo… quien ni siquiera poder darse cuenta, tomará más tarde, gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Ella. La chica de ojos encarnados, Ib.

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeejem, muchos podrían sentir unas ligeras ganas no por decir muchas ganas de matarme en este momento(? *Al menos uno es guapo y otra es delicia de persona, no?* NO, no sé .w. Y bueno, yo también siento que están muy cortos los capítulos, pero todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno… creo. OH SI, Oc pa' la gente ¿O no? Sé que ha sido más drama y poca acción (cofcofungéneroaplicadocofcof), pero sé que esto irá para largo y con un desarrollo que finalmente ya tengo idealizada y solo falta escribirla, y espero que les esté gustando esta historia suuuper rara, les agradezco mucho, en verdad. :'3<p>

Aclaro en este momento que cada 5, 6 días o quizá hasta un poco más de la semana, si mis pensamientos se vuelven sádicos, actualizaré cada capítulo, así podré adelantar los siguientes y tenerlo todo puntualmente para usted, sí, el que está leyendo el comentario final y quizá me esté odiando por el OC intenso(?) eue… Todo tiene su porqué, y todo tendrá su respuesta… ¡Pronto! ;u; Nuevamente, acepto todo tipo de comentarios que le hacen bien a la humanidad; hermosos, amenaza-tiernos, rompe-cabezas, entre otros, y también acepto dulces, mmm.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	3. Chapter 3: Importante

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! Me reporto a entregar el tercer capítulo! owo Quizá quede definida la fecha de actualización cada semana con un día de retraso(?) Bueno… Una semana. A pesar de tener 'más contenido' sigo sintiendo corto los capítulos .w.! *suspiro* Nuevamente gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, en especial a aquellos dos escritores divinos *cof* Ustedes ya saben quienes son… Gracias por sus reviews, les regalo muchas galletitas y abrazosss *yei* Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo! :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Importante.<strong>

Los tratos al igual que las promesas se cumplen, de manera un poco distinta. Sintió que su alma se liberaba de las cadenas del puro estrés y completas malas noches repletas de estudio artístico. Brindando con bebidas gaseosas y un ambiente relajador, la felicidad que la castaña posee en el rostro es inmensa y ahora la celebra al lado de aquella mujer quien la hizo desesperarse, conocer su lado más deprimente y por mucho demás de recibir golpes, la chica quien pudo ayudarla a obtener todas las ganas del universo en pasar los exámenes.

Esta mujer es Anna, el dolor de cabeza y el ángel guardián de Ib.

—Te dije que lo lograrías, ¿No es así? —En una cafetería de paso a su hogar, Ib, Tom y Anna celebran con alegría el triunfo de la más pequeña, futura universitaria —Descansa todo lo que puedas, la universidad en realidad no es fácil, el instituto sólo es un calentamiento.

.

—Creo que eso ya lo sospechaba… —La pelinegra ríe a carcajadas y toma un sorbo de su bebida, su acompañante sólo la observa suspirando resignado, vaya maldad pero cierta. Ya no es más una niña de preparatoria y sus 18, casi 19 años la delatan, debería conocer la verdadera capacidad de una universidad en totalidad y con su carrera elegida, no sería pan comido —Muchas gracias Anna, sin ti no se en que hubiese terminado este día —Su amiga le sonríe satisfecha, tanto para levantarse de su asiento y abrazarla con fuerza.

.

—Felicidades Ib —Habló el rubio por cortesía, a pesar de no hablarse tan a seguido ni tener una 'muy buena relación' para ella sus palabras seguían siendo de buen presagio, y para más confianza él mismo le regaló una linda sonrisa.

.

—Gracias. —Soltó con un poco de esfuerzo ya que todavía, o parecía querer ser asfixiada por su compañera morena o la alegría de ésta sí que es grande.

.

—Vas bien, pequeña saltamontes —Anna la mira esta vez sonriéndole de manera fraternal para después dirigirse con malas intenciones al joven —Oh ¡Con que sí puedes sonreír de verdad, señor amargado! —Vuelve a reírse tal ebria estuviese, trepándose ahora a Tom mientras éste intenta zafarse de ella como si fuese un bicho travieso, un escenario perfecto para las risas de Ib.

.

—En verdad no sé si puedes ser más idiota —Frunció el ceño aún con Anna literalmente encima de él, más no parecía molestarlo.

Entre risas y antes de caer la noche, continuaron platicando sobre cosas extras de la evaluación y los nervios amenazantes de la chica que por buena vibra pudo domar todo el tiempo, más hubo pequeños datos sobresalientes para sus acompañantes, los cuales no quiso afirmar ni negar sobre aquel mensaje recibido antes de comenzar el examen.

Mensaje de aliento y buena suerte por parte de alguien que empieza a ser importante, ¿Por qué? Es un mensaje, nada más…

.

…

.

Las clases concluyeron y la ceremonia de fin de curso empezó un día muy fresco en el gran salón de gimnasia.

Todos los alumnos de la institución se presentaron en respectivos asientos para escuchar palabras honorables del director y entregando sus más sinceras felicitaciones, dirigidas a los graduados, quienes estos se encontraban portando la vestimenta adecuada para ello y escuchando atentamente; los maestros entregaban diplomas a cada grado escolar dependiendo la buena conducta, promedios, entre otros. Terminando dicha tarea, el representante de todo último año se dio a conocer y a dar su último discurso en nombre de todo su grado.

Por poco y su concentración se iba al caño, abrió los ojos de la impresión y otra vez sin pedirlo, su pecho recibía punzadas anormales, no podía creer que la persona que ahora está subiendo escalones y dirigiéndose al público sea aquel chico.

.

—Así que es de último año como yo… —No entendía por qué, pero en su mente rondaba el consuelo de que él tuviese su misma edad y se estuviese graduando el mismo día que ella, un sentimiento de dicha la envolvió. No hubo momento en que se distrajera, su total atención fue recibida por distinguidas palabras del chico, asombrándola cada vez más.

.

Había llegado la hora de nombrar a los graduados, padres de familia de aquellos comenzaron a grabar en cinta de video el momento más comprometedor e importante de la vida de cada uno de sus hijos. Nombraron uno por uno y ellos subían a recoger su constancia, por orden de nombre alfabético, Ib tuvo la gran oportunidad de poder verlo de nuevo antes de que pasase ella.

Y ahí se encontraba, con una deslumbrante sonrisa de oreja a oreja demasiado acogedora; un joven más en acabar su preparación a la intrigante universidad, ¿A cuál universidad iría? ¿A la misma que la joven castaña? Esta misma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mismo destino que los unió, los siguiera acercándose aun más.

.

—Espera, no es como si él me interesara de esa manera… —Susurró muy bajito hablando consigo misma, entre sus pensamientos vuelve a recrear los momentos tan cortos con ese chico que por muy fuera de lo normal, le agrada, causándoles más confusión respecto a lo que en verdad siente.

Tuvo que esperar un poco más para que la nombraran, no obstante su mente volvió a jugar con su realidad.

_Qué linda te vez con ese raro atuendo, Ib._

_._

—¿E-Eh? —Comenzó a inquietarse, la voz sonó con tanta claridad que llegó al punto de ser una chica joven, probablemente de sus mismos años, sudó frío y sus manos empezaron a temblar —¿Quién me…? —Volteó hacia sus compañeros vecinos, ambos varones así que de manera imposible no pudo haber estado más suelta de sus riendas, esa voz la escuchó casi a la altura de su oído, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

.

Su nombre acaba de ser nombrado por el director, aun con la conciencia despierta se puso de pie con el rostro exaltado, a no querer preocupar a sus padres o a Anna quienes la observan desde sus lugares, pretendió actuar de manera que nada ocurrió. Subió y saludó a sus profesores que no volvería a ver, al director y recibe su constancia de estudios, y una foto de recuerdo le hacía saber que terminaría la escena, podría bajar y salir a tomar aire y despejar sus pensamientos.

Y él, Dylan, mirándola anonadado desde su lugar, embelesado con su presencia y sonriéndole cálidamente. Le hubiera encantado responderle igual aunque su sonrojo y poco cruce de miradas la hicieron retirarse rápido del lugar.

.

…

Era de esperarse el enorme orgullo y la alegría en la familia, el padre a punto de llorar y la madre continuando con las fotos. Ib y Evan se han tomado ya más de 40 fotos por cortesía de la madre, Anna fue quien captó todo en video y Tom fue el encargado de distraer al menor por si empezara a aburrirse en la ceremonia, más no fue muy necesario.

—Madre, es suficiente… —Con un poco de titubeos en su voz y una sonrisa ya forzada, insistió en la acción de su mamá hasta no poder más y terminar convenciéndola, a diferencia de Evan que incluso quiso más fotografías —Los tacones me están aniquilando. —Detrás de la toga portadora color azul marino, un bello vestido color crema muy pegado al cuerpo la terminaba de ahogar y no tanto por el frío que se presenta.

.

—Ya, ya hija, esta es la última con toda la familia unida, ¿Anna, me haces el favor? —La pelinegra no dudó a tomar la cámara y con ayuda de Tom acomodaron bien a la familia frente a un monumento en el punto centro de la institución.

.

—¡Vamos, las sonrisas! —Con los padres detrás, Evan siendo abrazado por su madre y el padre abrazando a su graduada hija, la foto quedó impresa —Tomé otras 3 más, por cualquier cosa ¡Ahora Ib, muestra la figura!

.

…

.

De pasar a una ceremonia a la fiesta exclusiva de último año… ¿Qué rayos hace ella ahí? Es una graduada en efecto, más no considera esto una gran idea para poder encontrarle y peor aun entre tanto adolescente alocado y festejando, ¿Qué tal que le invitasen alcohol? Ella no bebe alcohol, dios santo, ¿Y si la obligan? Tragó saliva con sólo imaginarlo, obtuvo mal presentimiento y el arrepentimiento la sigue.

Gracias a la casualidad y al consentimiento, Anna es ahora su guardaespaldas 'infiltrada' en aquella velada, puesto ser una graduada hace dos años los conocidos del actual le agradaban y por el azar, la conocían por sus 'buenas notas' así que la dejaron pasar. La castaña reunió su largo y fino cabello en un peinado sencillo de cebolla con ayuda de pasadores, recién llegada al lugar con el mismo largo vestido crema pero ahora de noche, para ser exactos las 10:45.

Un momento… Otro recuerdo que permanece en su cabeza, pero esta vez uno muy vergonzoso.

_._

_…_

_Hola Ib, ¿Irás hoy a la fiesta? _—Desde su alcoba, releía y releía una y otra vez el nuevo mensaje de texto de su móvil, lleva ya 8 minutos sin responder y recientemente salía de la ducha, son las 9:52 de la noche… Cielos.

.

—F-Fiesta… ¿Qué le respondo…? No sé si sea buena ir a ese lugar… Estaré sola, pero si lo encuentro… —El rubor encendió casi toda su cara, sus manos tiemblan siendo visible por el teléfono, se siente desprotegida al ir sin alguien pero con saber que él también podría ir y verlo, su razón la bloqueó. ¿Es buena manera de arriesgarse a los 18 años? —Creo que…

.

Armándose del valor que no conocía comienza a escribir el mensaje, borrar lo que cree que es innecesario y vuelve a re-escribir, pero siente que escribe cosas absurdas y sin sentido, lo vuelve a escribir.

.

_No lo sé, ¿Tú irás?_

Para terminar en eso. Lo dejó todo a su suerte y envió el mensaje, literalmente lanzó el celular a la cama llevándose un poco de su alma con este, ella misma cae a la cama y la toalla de su cabeza se desmorona al golpear con la almohada, dejando ver mechones húmedos de cabello castaño, por enésima vez su mirada fue a parar al techo como si fuese su mayor refugio.

Y no pasaron 2 minutos en los que los latidos de ella se volvieron como una bomba del tiempo.

.

_Creo que sí, espero poder verte._ —Oh santo arte, esto es colmado para su estabilidad emocional, pasó otro buen rato con su vista al móvil sin leer nada, su visión se nubla entre las letras borrosas del contacto.

.

No puede creerse a sí misma como la que es hoy, ¿Dónde está aquella valentía de niña? Ella recuerda ser valiente, hace unos tantos años…

No contestó el mensaje y con el corazón en mano buscó el mismo vestido de la mañana en su graduación, lo colocó extendido en la cama mientras peinaba su cabello dejándolo sedoso y liso, por segunda vez se enfrentó con torturadoras zapatillas. Inmediatamente se puso el vestido, el collar semejante y sus aretes combinados, los tacones ya casi listos, el maquillaje fue lo muy de menos y con pocos retoques finaliza con ello, y la esencia de perfume lo colocó enseguida; el móvil sigue en su mismo lugar, bastó mirarlo y tomarlo nuevamente, junto a un bolso lo mete, acaba los detalles finales y con mucho cuidado baja las escaleras con cierta prisa.

Detenerse al último escalón frente a sus padres con conocido atuendo, su primer reto da inicio.

—Ib… —Al igual que sorprendido y confundido, antes de que el padre pudiese sacar palabras, su esposa lo toma del hombro en señal de que todo se encuentra bien, asiente con la cabeza y mira a su hija.

.

—Sólo por esta noche, prometo regresar antes de las 12. —Ante los ojos maternos su hermosa hija no parecía ser ella, estando de gala parecía ser alguien diferente, pero no cambiaba el hecho de seguir siendo la misma pequeña Ib.

.

—Ya no eres una niña Ib, sé que te puedes cuidar sola. —Ansiosa por salir, hubo una condición más —Los jóvenes ahora son un gran caso, sería buena idea que invitases a Anna.

.

—Pero madre… Los invitados son únicamente de mi grado. —Muestra una pequeña tarjetita marrón lo cual la refleja como invitada.

.

—Oh cariño, en ese tipo de fiestas rompen muchas reglas, ya lo entenderás. —El guiño de ojo no es de las mejores señales concretas que su madre le haya dado en la vida, pero muy capaz de darle todo el permiso de salir —Anda, llámala antes de que se quede dormida.

Siendo lo más ridículo de la noche, se le había pasado por alto de que Anna también salió graduada de la misma escuela hace aproximadamente dos años, y su generación logró conocer a la de ella, o al menos quiere creer en eso.

.

…

.

Y henos aquí, pasó al menos media hora para que la extravagante Anna se pusiera de gala a tiempo record y con su auto buscar y llevar a Ib a la fiesta. 'No te preocupes, me dejarán pasar', las palabras más confiadas que le ha escuchado decir da seguridad en que no hay problemas, y en efecto, no las hubo.

Su trabajo de mujer ruda y guardián modelo se desvaneció por esa noche, Ib perdió de vista a la única chica que conoce entre toda la multitud, no queda de otra más que confiar en su intuición.

—Sabía que no podía alejarme tanto de ella… Su caso es peor que el mío. —El lugar es enorme, digno de una fiesta de jóvenes, música y un ambiente entre lo lunático y lo pacífico. ¿Dónde estará él? Mucha gente la ve, mientras ella intenta evadir toda mirada —¿En verdad él habrá venido…? —Espabiló y en el momento de acordarse del mensaje no respondido de Dylan gracias a que su cabeza daba vueltas, quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

.

Quizá la tierra pudiera llevarlo hacia él, por más tonto que suene. Entre sus murmullos y quejidos encontró un espacio con muy poca gente y una silla desocupada, sin tan siquiera preguntar se sentó, con la vista al móvil que no recibía ningún mensaje, ¿Debería llamarlo? Eso ya sería demasiado, ya llevaba tiempo caminando por todo el sitio y deseaba un pequeño descanso. Dejó llevarse por su somnolencia volviendo a desaparecer de su conciencia.

No debió haberlo hecho en ese momento…

_¿A quién buscas, Ib?_

.

—¿Qué? —Su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente como aquella vez, ¿Otra vez? Cada vez más y más frecuentes, y peor aún podía escuchar cada vez más claro esa voz… —La misma de la ceremonia… —Su otra sorpresa fue que ya no veía gente en ningún lado, ni sonido o alguna señal de vida lo cual hizo palidecer a la castaña, se filtró una congelante brisa que la hizo alarmarse. Con la poca valentía intentó ponerse de pie y para completar el pánico sus piernas se hallaron manchadas de una tinta negra muy terrorífica, pegó un grito ensordecedor volviéndose a su lugar, quedando en un estado de shock.

_¿Buscas a __**x**__, verdad?_

.

Había escuchado tan claramente a excepción de una parte, se encontró demasiado distorsionada para el oído humano y en ese momento exigía saber a qué se refería. Los sustos de Ib van a peor, cada vez más veía su cuerpo manchado en esa viscosa pintura oscura parecida a la tinta, intentó quitársela pero se aferraba tanto que en vez de quitársela cubría aun más, tanto en sus brazos como empeorando en gran parte de su cuello, llegando a su rostro.

Todo se ve rojo, un rojo muy profundo, las sillas y las paredes lloran pintura negra, está completamente sola… Como _aquella_ vez.

.

—E-Estoy soñando… ¡Esto es sólo un sueño…! —Llevó ambas manos a sus orejas cubriendo sin permitir que la sádica voz volviese a retumbar con poco éxito, risas y más risas hacían eco en todas partes, cayó de rodillas sucumbida por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer ni cómo salir de la situación, las lágrimas son la representación de su miedo junto a un silencio estremecedor. —No es real… ¡No es real!

.

**¿Por qué siento tanta nostalgia y dolor…?**

_Pobrecita Ib…_

_._

**¡Detente…!**

**Alguien… Ayúdeme.**

.

…

.

_Eres una niña muy valiente, no tanto como yo…_

_¿Estás lista para seguir, Ib?_

_No hay nada de lo que no podamos encargarnos ¡Vamos!_

_Ib, ¿Sabes lo que es un macaron?_

_._

—Macaron… —Todo se detiene, no hay lugar en su mirar, todo es negro en totalidad. Todo deja de crear sonido o algún movimiento quedando sólo ella, una chica tanto manchada de negro con ojos totalmente abiertos bañados en lágrimas —No sé porque pero… Siento que debí ir a ese sitio a comprar macarones al día siguiente… Lo recuerdo… Pero, ¿Y esa voz? Sabe mi nombre… ¿Día siguiente?

_¿Qué… ocurrió el día anterior?_

_._

**Es una persona cálida, habla como mujer y es miedoso, pero estuvo conmigo hasta el final.**

.

_¡Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo!_

…

.

Entre un escenario todo se cubre en carmesí, su cuerpo cubierto de aterradora tinta se apoyaba de rodillas al suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro, más pudo calmarse gracias a aquellas palabras desconocidas que jamás había escuchado… ¿En verdad nunca las escuchó? Suenan tan reales y esta vez, no son de una chica. El nudo que posee en su garganta comienza a deshacerse y los sollozos se detuvieron.

Los mismos lugares de sus recontadas pesadillas, recuerda haber pasado cada rincón de ese sitio ella sola pero… Ahora hay un nuevo residente, un compañero que siempre estuvo a su lado aunque no se haya percatado. ¿Un acompañante sin rostro? No lo recuerda, ciertamente sin embargo siente que es alguien quien… Le debe más de lo que imagina. Respirando hondo y con la última fuerza de voluntad, susurró un único nombre que llegó desde la total profundidad de su ser.

—A-Ayúdame…

**Ga…**

.

…

.

—¿Garry? ¿Me estás escuchando? —La cena se ha preparado más tarde de lo regular, unas pequeñas hamburguesas acompañadas de papas francesas les apetecía y terminando la preparación, a ella le tocaba limpiar y a su compañero preparar la mesa.

.

Las hamburguesas seguían en la barra ya pasados 5 minutos y el encargado de la dicha mesa no parecía moverse, observó detenidamente su mano con ojos bien abiertos expresando asombro, para después llevársela a su cabeza y unos gestos disgustosos, como si se esforzara por acordarse de algo. Al no ser escuchada, prefirió utilizar otro método.

—Garry, ¿Me escuchas? —El de cabello lila con curiosa coletilla delgada muy cerca ya debajo del hombro, claramente, le tomaron otra vez de improviso.

.

—¡A-Ah! —De la sorpresa dio un pequeño susto, al ver a dicha peli-rosa mirándole de muy cerca de su rostro, que de suerte y la comida no terminó en el suelo. Él parecía desorientado y ella un poco inquieta, sus redondos ojos grises le hacían perder el sentido —Lo siento, estaba pensando… —Entre murmullos, sonrojo y risas fingidas para poder ocultar sus recientes expresiones, en segundos trasladó la comida. La mujer no esperaba quedarse con la idea y poco a poco se le acercó, marcándose una peculiar diferencia de estaturas.

.

—Umm… ¿En qué pensabas? —No esperaba que le preguntase justo después, parecía que se le romperían las piernas de mucho temblar y con unos gestos indecisos, tuvo que ingeniar una respuesta coherente y temiblemente perfecta para que ella le creyera.

.

—Ehh… —Antes de responderle, espabiló, perdiendo toda noción quedando de frente a Syra nuevamente con el rostro perdido y los ojos ensanchados a la nada, a pesar de estar viéndola a ella sus ojos vieron internamente a otra persona.

.

No lo soñó despierto ni tampoco lo imaginó, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Y en ese exacto momento. Hace ya tiempo que no le veía dejando a un lado toda causa y consecuencia, y por más demente situación, la última vez que escuchó su inocente y delicada voz fue la de una niña pequeña, no tanto como la que ha escuchado hace algunos minutos… Un susurro mayor, sin perder su suavidad y sencillez, muy parecida a la dulce voz infantil que ella tiene…

_¿Ella? Es… Ella._

Pero esta vez… Poco a poco esa voz se quiebra inexplicablemente y no es capaz de detenerlo, se siente causante de lo que ocurre y que no puede detener. Aquella súplica juega con su mente y es incapaz de remediarlo, ayudarle…

_¿A quién?_

A esa pequeña niña que conoció _aquella_ vez.

Ahora lo entiende… Ella ya no es más una niña de 9 años, 10 años pasaron frente a sus narices y sin tener ningún otra memoria alegre y feliz con aquella personita, que debe ser ya una joven adulta. Sufre, en este momento sufre.

—Syra. —Finalmente regresando a la vida, de la exaltación su acompañante respondió al instante —Ese día, cuando te conté de lo que me ocurrió hace casi 10 años… —El tema cayó repentinamente a oídos de la mujer que tardó en responder, de forma extraña esta vez se le vio distante al contestarle.

.

—Lo de la Galería de arte… ¿No es así? ¿Qué ocurre con ello? —Un cierto malestar se apoderó de su sentir al intuir malas noticias quizá para ella, nunca le quitó la mirada esperando atentamente la respuesta de él.

.

—Puede que no me creas o creas que estoy perdiendo la cabeza pero… La he escuchado, escuchado su voz. —Todo se vuelve un eterno silencio, y en tanto la cena se enfría, los sentidos de Syra se vuelven en contra de un desconocido individuo —C-Creo que ya he esperado demasiado… Maldición, sigo siendo tan odioso y cobarde.

_10 años han sido demasiados para seguir escondiéndome._

_Tengo que verla._

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Yo también creería que algo muy impactante va a pasar en el capítulo siguiente… *música de suspenso* PRÓXIMAMENTE, y, ¿quién es la voz misteriosa? *¿Misteriosa? ¿Cuál? eue* ¿nuestra pequeña castaña estará bien? *quiere creer* Esto sólo es el comienzo… sí. Como he dicho y siempre escribiré (a menos que se me olvide por casualidad de la vida) Se aceptan comentarios de toooodo tipo, son gratis, recuerden y que le hacen bien al mundo del FF(?) Y a mi kokoro .o.!<p>

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir en el comentario final, lo de actualizar cada semana ha quedado y… ya no habrá más Oc, tranquilos… *ejem* ;w;!

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	4. Chapter 4: Confianza

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! Me reporto a entregar el cuarto capítulo! ono El más ¿largo? Hasta ahora, tanto así porque me pasé una madrugada adelantando y con la inspiración en su punto más alto, comienzan los cambios radicales. Gracias a los lectores en continuar leyendo la historia más rara que hayan… leído, una incomprendida en un mundo tan monótono(?) ¡En fin! Disfrútenlo! :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Confianza.<strong>

No reconoce el lugar donde se encuentra y parece ser que cayó en un profundo sueño, tampoco tantea el tiempo, ni algún murmullo, no siente sensación en sus brazos o piernas pero siente que está recostada, quizá solo en su rostro es capaz de sentir, hace el esfuerzo por crear gestos a pesar de que hay un ligero dolor encima de su frente. Su percepción parece funcionar pero no del todo ya que sus ojos, entreabiertos ven hacia algo que aun no puede observar con toda claridad.

Una silueta borrosa justo frente a ella. Alguien parece decir algo, más no puede reconocer palabras, pero sí una voz… Conocida, masculina, entre gritos intentando despertarla.

_¿Ib…?_

_Responde… ¡O-Oye!_

_Estoy aquí…_

_._

—Esa voz… —Casi inaudible para aquella persona, sin rendirse vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, recobrando la vida en un par de segundos que le costaron la mente, todo que vio y sintió… ¡Lo que ocurrió fue…! —¡¿E-Ehh?! —Todo el momento perturbador vivido hace apenas tiempo atrás pareció haber sido de hace siglos y que ahora han vuelto a por ella, comienza a moverse bruscamente, sin tener idea de quien fuese esa persona u otra cosa más, su miedo iba más allá de todo.

.

—¡Tranquila, soy yo Dylan! ¡I-Ib! —Su estabilidad mental casi se iba por la deriva al ver a la chica tan alterada con sólo mirarla a los ojos, unos caóticos ojos repletos de temor, empezó a inspeccionarse a sí misma como si quisiese quitarse algo de su cuerpo, como si de algo se hubiese manchado las ropas, y con mucha necesidad de hacerlo aunque no tuviese nada a vista del chico —¡N-No pasa nada…!

.

—¡No me toques…! —Se apartó de manera aun más brusca hasta el punto de ponerse de pie, sorprendiendo a aquel peliplata, no podía entrar en razón. Algo andaba muy mal con el comportamiento, para ser la primera vez de verlo en ella, él había sentido ese presagio el día de la ceremonia, cuando Ib evadió su mirada… Esos ojos, opacos de manera anormal. Tenía que calmarla o quizá no llegaría a absolutamente nada.

.

—¡Ib! —En un arranque de pánico y sin pensarlo, aquella persona la tomó entre sus brazos limitándola a otro cualquier movimiento, esperando ser reprendido o hasta golpeado pero para su sorpresa, él no recibió más 'ataques' por parte de ella, ni siquiera se movía tan ferozmente como antes.

Algunas personas tanto metiches observaron por algunos momentos a aquella pareja abrazada, y así estuvieron por unos minutos, o el tiempo que se requiriese; finalmente en estado normal, Ib, al tener su rostro oculto en cálido pecho no se contuvo, Dylan quien sólo acariciaba los cabellos de ella sin dejar de mirarla, en segundos sintió su camisa un poco húmeda, a base de lágrimas.

.

—Todo… Está bien… —De forma dulce pronunció sus palabras para que Ib pudiese calmarse en totalidad. Se sorprendió aun más al sentir los delgados brazos de ella aportando al inesperado abrazo, no necesitaban palabras más, él tuvo su prioridad en ella durante la mayor parte de la noche.

.

…

Las 2:16 de la mañana, al parecer Ib no cumplió de manera formal su promesa de llegar antes de lo planeado más sin embargo, todo a base de un mensaje de texto pudo remediar el asunto que milagrosamente no terminó en miles de llamadas perdidas de papá o de mamá, aunque sí un regaño potente de una persona en particular.

—No me creeré el cuento, escuincle ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi amiga? —En un bar no tan alejado del lugar en donde se encontraba la fiesta, una furiosa, no, una endemoniada Anna no dejó de asesinar con su mirada al chico que simplemente limitaba sus gestos fríos, la castaña terminando su tercer vaso de agua fue apta para poder hablar después de un largo rato.

.

—Anna, en verdad… Él no me hizo nada. —Por muy al contrario, aunque para ser cegada por el enojo es un tanto normal para la pelinegra una reacción tan masiva, con unas expresiones nunca antes vistas en ella, decidió interrogar una vez más.

.

—Entonces… ¿Podrías explicarme por qué te encontré llorando con este niñato? ¡Me asusté mucho al ver tu cara demacrada, pareciera que alguien se murió! —Alzó la voz aturdiendo a los pocos clientes de dicho establecimiento, ante nuevas problemáticas ninguno de los tres quería obtener más problemas.

.

—Sólo… —Al no encontrar alternativas, el peliplata intervino con la primera mentira de la noche.

.

—Estaba siendo atacada por unas chicas, yo sólo la defendí —Las dos jóvenes lo observaron desconcertadas, una más que la otra, la de mirada aceitunada buscó en su teléfono unos contactos familiares y de poco fiar.

.

—En verdad que… ¡Si no me hubiese alejado de ti…! —Con su decepcionante razón de sí misma, miró a la castaña como si se tratase de una misión —Ib, dime en donde están esas estúpidas oxigenadas para partirles la cara —Ella sabía lo que hacía en su móvil, así que la castaña tomó el teléfono de Anna sin permiso alguno, al instante quiso recuperarlo pero la osadía de Ib fue mayor.

.

—N-No es necesario Anna, en verdad… Ya todo está bien. —Al notar su sencillez en el asunto, supo que no todo se encontraba perfecto —No quiero que mis problemas también se vuelvan tuyos, no quiero que salgas herida, es todo… —Un sentimiento de aflicción recorrió todo el corazón del joven al observar tan débil rostro de ella.

.

—Ib… —Sus gestos cambiaron radicalmente, una faceta fraternal posó sobre ella, acercándose para mirarla con gentileza y secándole aquellas pequeñas lagrimitas que se escaparían por el momento, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, pensó de una manera aun más lejana de sólo ser su amiga —Tengo que llevarte a casa, te doy unos minutos para que te despidas, y tú —Chocaron miradas nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera más relajada, Anna pudo sentir la misma preocupación en aquel chico —Gracias por haber cuidado de ella y… Disculpa por haberte gritado.

.

—No se preocupe, llévela sana y salva —Luego de la distancia entre ambos, Dylan solo pudo mirarla a los ojos, al igual que ella a él —Cuando te sientas mejor, háblame y nos veremos en ese lugar, escucharé todo —La castaña bajó la mirada, ¿Fue buena idea haberle dicho aquella declaración que sólo ella misma conoce?

.

—Está bien —Con el aviso de Anna, antes de dejar el bar se cruzaron las últimas miradas, y después de un largo rato lleno de pesares, Ib pudo devolverle una sonrisa —Gracias, Dylan. —Tampoco se esperaba aquello, de lo cual el único reflejo de aquella sonrisa fue unas mejillas tanto acaloradas, se despidió a lo lejos antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.

.

…

.

Ha pasado ya dos semanas después de que comenzaron oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno.

Una semana antes, el cumpleaños de Ib. No todos los días se cumple 19 años. Fue una cena naturalmente en familia, no necesitaba más que ello. Anna y Tom estuvieron presentes en decoración y fotografía de la familia, el padre encargado de la comida y la madre de los regalos, y Evan… De los abrazos.

_Felicidades, Ib_ —Uno de los mejores regalos, tener una feliz familia felicitándola; amigos confiables y una vida que, mal y bien, parecía estar en armonía.

.

_Ten, por parte de mamá_ —Su madre tan detallista en cada regalo anual para su hija mayor. Una muy suave bufanda de la mejor tela en la ciudad, color rojizo que combina perfectamente con el color de sus ojos.

.

_Por parte de tu papá, te deseo muchas felicidades_ —Un lindo y esponjoso peluche de conejito, desde pequeña le han gustado los conejos aunque su madre no lo haya visto de la misma manera, pequeñito de color blanco y los ojos un tanto marrones.

.

_¡Es para ti, Ib!_ —El más pequeño, Evan, le regaló un collar con un dije en forma de una flor color rojo, símbolo de amor fue entregado hacia su hermana mayor que, con gusto en el momento lo utilizó.

.

_Espero y te guste, me costó mucho encontrarlo pequeña saltamontes_ —Su primera y mejor amiga, la conocedora de sus gustos más ocultos, un estuche de nuevos pinceles de una marca tan cara que no se encontraba en todas partes.

.

_Bueno, Anna en verdad que te conoce, este es mi regalo, felicidades_ —Y finalmente el rubio con expresión neutra, un cuaderno de trazos y lienzos completamente nuevo y de gran calidad, era de esperarse que la pelinegra estuviese también pendiente del regalo de su compañero hacia su fiel amiga.

.

Todo ha sido tan perfecto en aquellos días, han vuelto noches agradables. Le hubiese encantado poder verlo ese día.

También posee en su memoria aquella amarga noche después de la fiesta. Desde ese entonces Ib no ha retomado contacto con nadie que no fuese conocido regular, sus familiares la ven como siempre, alegre y serena aunque detrás de fina capa de sentimientos, aun vive el horror de ese día.

La noche vuelve a caer luego de una tarde atareada de quehaceres en la casa, entra a su habitación ya no tan desordenada y de ahí a la ducha. Con el móvil al pendiente y un fresco baño caliente Ib pudo despejarse luego de tanto tiempo de aquellos temores, pensando en mejores cosas que realizar, por ejemplo las salidas de vacaciones.

—Realmente debería salir con Anna… No puedo quedarme encerrada todo el tiempo —Dejó que el agua fluyera por un buen rato más, terminando por ser un baño repleto de vapor.

.

La hora de dormir se acerca, el móvil no ha sonado y no hay razón para revisar; con su cabello seco y una pijama fresca ella no pierde el tiempo de terminar en la cama, otra vez con unos ojos perdidos en el techo, las luces apagadas con sólo la Luna iluminando la habitación por medio de la ventana, muchos pensamientos se acumulan más en su inestable cabeza, todo esto que la ha rodeado en base a algo en particular… Las voces, aquel sueño, esos recuerdos siendo olvidados casi por completo.

¿Casi? Por mera intuición su mirada fue a parar lentamente al recuadro justo al otro lado de su habitación, aquella mujer pintada en el lienzo que aun no reconoce su verdadera forma, del cómo llegó desde su mente hacia parte de su vida. Ella presiente que puede ser, aunque sea una pequeña pista para poder escapar de abrumadora situación.

¿En verdad existirá una salida?

.

—Qué estoy pensando, los lienzos no pueden hablar… Si tan solo Mary pudiese ayudarme con todo esto, se lo agradecería —La sonrisa pintada no cambia, tanta dulzura marcada por tantos años, ni se deteriora o termina en otra forma, suspira por última vez en el día —Tenía tiempo que no lo decía…

.

Buenas noches, Mary.

.

…

.

Hace un poco más de 10 minutos que ella había llegado al punto de encuentro. Para ser un poco después de medio día, la brisa invernal ya se sentía en todo esplendor y vistió el más abrigado suéter, aunque quizá no haga mucha ayuda.

Con unas ropas de temporada, botines, un bolso y el cabello recogido, Ib esperó sentada en dicho parque comunitario, le agradaba ver a los niños jugar en el área de juegos correspondiente que a pesar del frío ellos parecían divertirse, una que otra familia en unión y parejas conversando.

—Qué bonita vista —Como si el alma se le fuese, de un brinco la asustada castaña repentinamente vio que su amigo había llegado sin haber sentido su presencia, ¿De verdad estuvo tan absorta mirando el paisaje? —Lamento hacerte esperar, ¿Tiene rato que estás aquí?

.

—¡Eh…! No, acabo de llegar —Al ponerse de pie, inevitablemente no pudo apartar la mirada del peliplata, y aquellos dos inexpertos no dejaban de observarse… Quizá para uno de los dos comenzó a ser vergonzoso, notándose en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

.

—¿Pasa algo, Ib? —Sintió ligeros escalofríos, ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlo? No es como si tuviese una araña caminando por su cara… —Dime —Para terminar de rematar la vergüenza infinita de la castaña, una sonrisa tan sincera y expresiones tan hermosas como la vida misma la dejó sin aliento, ¿En verdad es real?

.

—¡N-No es nada! ¡Caminemos! —A consecuencia de unos nervios traicioneros, Ib inició el andar con el rostro carmín y con un risueño Dylan sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.

Dieron una ligera vuelta al mismo parque, conversando ocasionalmente cuando a Ib se le bajaban los nervios y por supuesto la timidez. En una crepería cercana se encaminaron y durante la caminata, la castaña se fijó que hay más niños entre 4 y 11 años de lo habitual en el mismo establecimiento a donde se dirigen.

—Oh, parece que tardaremos un poco en pedir —Junto a adultos quienes se consideraría los padres de cada niño, Ib y Dylan se dieron cuenta de una promoción muy especial de crepas dulces sólo por ese día, y gracias a ello normalmente los niños prefieren lo dulce y desean aprovechar la 'dulce oferta'.

.

—No me molestaría esperar, hay un banquito cerca para sentarnos —Le tomó cálidamente de la mano para dirigirlo hacia el asiento, tanto fue su conmoción e inesperada acción que las mejillas de él se volvieron carmín levemente, e intentó ocultarlo con el brazo mientras caminaban.

.

Esperaron el turno sentados en aquel banquito frente a la crepería para no perderse de vista, los pequeños niños se vieron tan ansiosos que difícilmente los adultos podían relajarlos, Ib los observa con dulzura y al mismo tiempo es observada por los orbes ámbar inocentes del chico, a pesar de ser discreto ella parecía vigilar su mirada, o más bien, la sentía y por la misma razón sus latidos no podían volver a la normalidad.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que cada quien se perdió en su mente, una Ib con la mirada al suelo con muchas preguntas sin respuestas, y un Dylan tanto nervioso con su futura acción, por una razón están juntos ahora en sana amistad, y con lo sucedido aquel día… La necesidad de apoyarla y estar cerca de ella incrementaba más y más.

—¿Las pesadillas siguen? —El tema surgió tan de repente que Ib tuvo que volver a escuchar la pregunta —Bueno… Supongo que ya te sientes mejor, ese día estabas muy alterada.

.

—Eh… Sí —Unos segundos de silencio entre ellos dos —Yo… Te dije que te contaría el porqué de esas pesadillas, o más bien… De esas memorias que no dejan de atormentarme desde que era pequeña.

.

—Sí, lo comentaste —La miró como si la conociese desde pequeños, dándole una cierta confianza a la joven —¿Hace cuando comenzaron? —Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, tendría que estar preparada para lo que viene.

.

—Eem… Después de los 12 años, fueron tan leves que no les tomé importancia aunque después de cumplir 15, se volvieron más frecuentes, cada dos o tres meses lo soñaba y después se acortaba a un mes o menos… Actualmente cada 2 días vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño.

.

—¿Podrías contarme un poco? Realmente debe ser un sueño muy misterioso para que lo termines viendo casi todas las noches… —Ante demandante pregunta, la castaña no pudo articular palabra alguna de sus labios, ¿En realidad será buena idea el contarlo?

.

—Esto… ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de saber, Dylan? —Al notar su seriedad, el chico suspiró, controlando la sensación de inquietud en su mirar, ¿Qué beneficio traería? Uno importante para él, aunque no fuese el mejor método.

.

—Porque quiero comprender lo que sientes, ese pesar que has llevado contigo todo este tiempo, quiero ayudarte a sobrellevarlo y salir juntos de esto, es algo que deseo hacer… y aquí entre nos realmente eres muy valiente, Ib —Más que un cumplido, ella percibía que alguna vez fue aun más valiente y sin negarlo —Y además eres muy linda, es por eso que… Ahora que puedo conocerte más, quiero apoyarte y que confíes en mi… Bueno, es normal que un chico de cabello color raro de una mala impresión, pero no me gusta el vandalismo —El comentario logró que la castaña riera despacito —Aunque lo más importante ahora sería… ¿Podrás confiar en mí? —Pasando los años, hubo un rasgo en el que Ib, nunca cambió…

.

—S-Sí… —Una honestidad inigualable. Muy al inicio el tenerle confianza pudo haber sido un reto, pero no pareció tan complicado como ella creyó, tomados de las manos y con un porvenir tanto inexplicable, el haberse encontrado por gran casualidad… quizá no fue tan malo después de todo —Confío en ti.

.

—Gracias, Ib… —Después de un ligero descanso, notaron que la crepería poco a poco se dispersaba de gente, más todavía su turno aun no seguía —Bueno, dijiste que después de los 15 comenzaron a ser más comunes tus sueños así que… antes de cumplirlos, ¿Hubo algún acontecimiento que surgiese de la nada? Me refiero a algo poco usual que hayas visto o hecho.

.

—Es algo… Complicado recordar cosas que alguna vez hice hace casi 5 años, ya que ha pasado tiempo así que… —Cerró sus ojos levemente, intentando evocar memoria antes de cumplir esos 15 años, algún acontecimiento, algo extraño que hubiese hecho en ese entonces…

Esa noche, esa noche de verano desconocida figura se creó en su mente, tal como por arte de su imaginación y un poco de desvelada; y sin decir nada más, solamente la plasmó.

_Sólo me quedas tú, Mary._

_._

Espabiló, volviendo a abrir los ojos esta vez muy fijamente hacia el joven, asustándolo un poco debido a su anonadada expresión.

—M-Mary… ¡Mary! —Como si fuese deja vu, Dylan volvió a percibir perturbada y oscura mirada de la chica en aquella noche —N-No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegó a mis pensamientos pero… Ese día me decidí a pintarla… ¡Ni sé por qué lo hice, pero lo hice!

.

—Tranquilízate, Ib —La distancia se acortó aun más para los dos, inmediatamente Dylan tomó el control del asunto, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ib sin dejar de sonreírle —Esa tal Mary, ¿Nunca antes la habías visto en otro lado?

.

—No… Creo que no —Aquella chica de cabellera rubia, vestido peculiar y mirada preciosa pero petrificante…

.

—¿Crees? En ese caso, tendríamos que retroceder aun más, hacia tu niñez. —La niñez de Ib, un tema que ya hace mucho tiempo que no era apta para recordar _algo_ en aquellos tiempos… —¿Ib?

Ya no parecía estar tan consciente o ni siquiera capaz de continuar pensando, su rostro se oscureció debido a sus mechones de cabello, no parecía mirar alguna cosa en específico después del suelo, su cabeza comenzó a hacerle mal jugada con ciertos dolores fuertes y muy punzantes.

Los recuerdos parecen volver a buscarla… Pero…

_Ese niño, comienza a molestarme._

.

Tragó grueso y como si hubiese escuchado a un ser terrorífico o si se tratase de un ente demoníaco, su cuerpo tiembla sin razón y con aquella voz otra vez susurrando palabras de horror, ¿Ese niño? Con ese niño se refiere al único que se encuentra lado suyo, alguien quien alguna vez, fue un niño.

—D-Dylan… No… —Sintió peligro, un delirante peligro ante una persona que se ha vuelto importante para ella, ha escuchado la advertencia más creíble de todas hasta ahora, no, nadie tiene que salir herido. Todo comienza a oscurecerse…

.

—¡Ib! —Un grito capaz de volverla a la realidad sin nada más, es la primera vez que alguien pudo haber hecho de manera tan espontánea. Tal idéntica noche, el tenerla entre sus brazos con razón ausente, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad radicalmente en Ib y en él… ¿Algo más fuerte que la desesperación? —Lo siento… Lo siento… No volveré a presionarte de esta manera… Lo siento. —No pensaba dejarla ir por un sendero equivocado por culpa suya, la ayuda podría causar la desgracia y eso es lo que él menos deseaba —Por el momento… Olvidemos esto… Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, perdóname.

El se preocupaba por la seguridad de ella aun más que su propia vida.

Ib, un tanto rezagada de sentimiento, no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a acostumbrarse a tan protectores brazos.

.

…

.

—Ha sido la caminata más larga de toda mi existencia… —6:35 p.m, ya más de 6 horas fuera de casa es un tiempo record nuevo en su adolescencia promedio, su hogar no está a más de medio kilómetro así que el paso en que el van es muy tranquilo, con una pequeña bolsa en mano parecida a un regalo —Quisiera ver mi regalo ahora pero…

.

—No, hasta que llegues a tu casa, si lo abres ahora no tendría sentido —El puchero amenazador no fue suficiente para el peliplata, los dos caminaron sin prisa junto a un hermoso atardecer —Feliz cumpleaños, un tanto atrasado.

.

—Gracias —Le regaló una sincera sonrisa, luego de tanta amargura sus verdaderas emociones volvieron a ser resplandecientes; ahora que Ib recordó con mayor claridad, aquella noche antes de lo ocurrido pensaba decirle que su cumpleaños sería en un par de días, y por lo visto de una u otra forma recibió felicitaciones y hasta un presente.

.

El sol terminó por ocultarse, Ib fue recibida por la familia con aquel chico quien la ha acompañado en ese tiempo, su amabilidad y seguridad pudo notarse en los padres de la castaña, el hermano menor se encariñó con él muy pronto, tener a Dylan cerca de ella es más que un afecto de amistad. Todo parecería ir mejor de ahora en adelante.

La cena fue servida y la familia se sienta a comer, Ib memora la tarde de hace algunas horas y prácticamente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas no quiere desaparecer, no obstante gracias a un llamado de su madre fue quien la hizo regresar a la conciencia.

.

—¡Bien! Ya que estamos en buen ambiente, les tengo una noticia, hijos —Los dos vieron a su madre con un semblante ingenuo —Su padre y yo lo estuvimos pensando hasta llegar al acuerdo de llevarlos de visita a un lugar especial y muy interesante —La expresión del menor fue visiblemente de emoción —Y más para ti mi querida Ib, debido a que es un lugar donde se refleja lo que más amas hacer —¿Lo que más ama hacer? Podría referirse a su trabajo de artista…

Arte. Lugar. ¿Un sitio especial? Interesante…

_Al igual que aquella visita, Ib._

_Igual que tus peores pesadillas…_

_._

—¡Woah! ¡Una galería de arte! —El pequeño se llenó de energía con impresionante noticia, tanto así que se levantó de su asiento con enorme sonrisa. La castaña no cambió expresión, la voz que ha recorrido hasta sus peores miedos apareció en el momento menos indicado con un mensaje realmente estremecedor…

.

—Ahora que recuerdo, una vez fuimos a una galería de arte con Ib antes de que tú nacieras, Evan, no recuerdo bien qué se exhibía pero fue un gran día, ¿No es así? —La madre asintió felizmente, viendo que su hijo menor parecía muy contento e impaciente a ir.

Sin embargo la hija mayor no compartió los mismos deseos de ir a un lugar como ese…

—¿Ib? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —El padre volteó a verle. Su hermano la miró con ojos suplicantes, la conoce y pudo percibir que ella no estuvo alegre al escuchar esas palabras y que por sólo su decisión, no fuesen de visita.

.

**_Esto… ¿En verdad está pasando?_**

—¡N-Nada, no pasa nada! —Resguardó toda emoción negativa, sus gestos son los mismos de siempre e intentó no verse afectada fingiendo risitas, no volvería a bloquear su razón como las veces anteriores.

**Sí, una vez yo fui con mis padres a una exhibición de cierta galería…**

**Después de ello, mi pesadilla comenzó.**

**Pero…**

—Bueno hija, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos mañana juntos?

**Tan solo es suposición mía pero… ¿La respuesta, estará allí?**

**Debo averiguarlo, aunque con eso tenga que…**

.

Enloquecer.

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Oh yeeeei, tendrán historia para buen rato .u. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo! Revelaciones impactantes y nuevos retos para nuestra inestable Ib le esperan *spoilers?* Podrían extrañar a la tontita Ib… *NO, deja el spoiler* Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! De todo tipo de personas de todo tipo de… mundo, sí.<p>

Bueno, no tomen tan en serio la actualización de cada semana, puede variar desde subir antes o después de la fecha xD aunque quizá el rango perfecto sería desde una o dos semanas… ¡Sí que soy indecisa!

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	5. Chapter 5: Galería

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! Me reporto a entregar el quinto capítulo! ovo Probablemente donde se me subieron las ganas de tensar las cosas… No lo sé. ¡De nuevo me quedó algo largo! .w. Así como el anterior o quizá más X'D (bueno, quitando comentario inicial y final, no cambia mucho) y no me doy cuenta hasta que termino de editar y así, bueno, intentaré que no pase de 5 mil palabras, sino ahí si tendré que cortar, no lo sobrepaso para que ustedes no sientan tan pesado el capítulo. Pero bueno, si no hay problemita con ello, avísenme con un review y con gusto puedo alagar los caps :'3

Quiero saludar especialmente y darles abrazos asfixiantes a Shadechu, mi alma gemela perdida que adoro tanto! *corazón* a Diamond, que me encantan tus chistes malos XD y a ti Kaitogirl, nueva lectora de este anormal fic! Gracias por leerme, en verdad. A todos los lectores, gracias.

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfrútenlo! :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Galería.<strong>

El primer insomnio de sus 'benditas' vacaciones sin temor a nada anormal en ellas, pero, ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca deseó volver sus peores temores en realidad, los sueños sólo son sueños que de manera preferible, es mejor dejarlos así y que no se conviertan en pasos hacia la muerte.

O de otra forma, no vivir las pesadillas.

Pasó varias horas escuchando música para evadir el malestar y nunca apartó su vista del techo, por suerte ha dejado de sudar frío y su estabilidad regresó. Vio la hora en su móvil, las 3:57 y dicho por sus padres y ella afirmándolo, dentro de pocas horas irían de visita a esa exhibición. Suspiró hondo, con unos gestos delirantes.

—No pude negarme… Evan, por favor crece más rápido —Recordó la 'mirada que puede todo' de su pequeño hermano menor y de forma inevitable accedió; vamos, no quiso destruir la ilusión de un niño al querer ir a lugares nuevos e increíbles, si ella tuvo la dicha de experimentar más salidas familiares, él también lo merecía.

.

Ocultó su rostro con una gran almohada y la estrujó fuertemente con sus manos, por su cuenta no iba el hecho de querer pisar ese lugar, no entendía por qué una extraña sensación de angustia albergaba su pecho. Luego recordó que su madre le había dado un folleto de aquella galería que ni tomó la importancia de revisarle, sin pensarlo decidió leerlo esta vez.

'Re-inauguración de Galería de arte, exhibiciones de las fantásticas obras del gran artista Weiss Guertena'

—Guertena… —De algún modo y sin exasperar, ese nombre le sonaba conocido y muy quizá realmente, de niña visitó una galería con sus padres aunque no parece recordar al artista del cual sus obras se presentaban, de una u otra forma eso no la tranquilizaba ni un momento.

.

Y de manera automática la miró, aquel lienzo de la chica rubia que nunca se explicó su significado, pero vaya que era muy hermosa y hacía sentir a Ib menos linda al lado de esa mujer, su sonrisa nunca cambió por el paso de los años ya que así quiso mantenerla, feliz. Sus orbes azules como el cielo, un vestido verde con corbatín azul perfectamente a su medida y muy ligeros encajes blancos, medias negras y zapatos cafés, sí que es una belleza hecha pintura.

Ciertamente, para verse una persona mayor al igual que Ib, en su conciencia alberga el hecho de que alguna vez, pudo verla con ojos distintos…

—De verdad debo dormir… —Se dio pequeños golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano, la falta de descanso también da inicio a alucinaciones y no deseaba llevarse sustos de más, lo único que hizo fue sonreírle al lienzo, claro, no habría porqué sospechar con una pintura que ella misma creó.

_Esa tal Mary, ¿Nunca antes la habías visto en otro lado?_

_No… Creo que no._

.

¿Y si en realidad no es así?

.

…

.

—Sí, había escuchado de una re-inauguración de una galería de arte… ¿Eh? —Desde la otra línea telefónica, los susurros suplicantes de su amiga le dieron mala maña —¿Qué vaya contigo? Espera, es una salida familiar, sería disgustoso que yo esté ahí…

.

—Sabes perfectamente que tú no le incomodas a mi familia, ellos te aman —Siseó con pequeñas risitas muy audibles para la pelinegra —Puedes invitar a alguien, sé que estoy siendo muy imprudente pero Anna, por favor… Quiero que estés conmigo, por cualquier cosa —¿Cualquier cosa? Ib es fuerte y por muy difícil situación no actúa de manera estúpida… ¿A que iba eso? La pelinegra bufó, rascándose la cien al no entender ni una palabra.

.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Ib, no te van a violar en una galería —Claramente escuchó unos murmullos enfadados de la castaña, y en efecto que a Anna le hacía reír mucho sus ocurrencias.

.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Sólo quiero ver las exhibiciones contigo, a ti también te gusta el arte, ¿No es así? —Y sí que va en serio, hizo todo lo posible por convencerla aunque de eso le dependiera la salida, quedó en silencio unos momentos para analizar toda la situación y la forma extraña de que la acompañase.

.

—Ah, está bien, actúas muy raro así que cuando te vea, tienes que soltar todo o si no te golpearé, ¿entendido? —Amenazador para su gusto, y normal para la chica morena así que no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

.

—Está bien… Muchas gracias —Claro fue oído su enorme alivio en otro suspiro, Anna igual suspiró, pero de resignación —Y si tu quieres, invita a Tom, dudo que se niegue si se trata de ti.

.

—¿E-Eh? ¡Que estupidez! E-Es un perezoso y si por mí fuera no le hablaría en todas las vacaciones, es peor que un sinvergüenza.

.

—Dije que si tu quieres… No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa —Oh si, le ha dado en un punto sutilmente débil. La pelinegra, entre quejidos y mucha intervención de palabras para responderle, se le escuchaba agitada.

.

—¡No estoy nerviosa, tonta! —Lo estaba, y se refleja en sus acaloradas mejillas traicioneras —Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 2 en punto frente a la entrada.

Y colgó, descaradamente aunque a Ib no le molestó, es común en su amiga así que por el momento sonrió victoriosa y dio pequeños brinquitos como niña de kínder debido a 'ganar' la partida, bien que ahora no se sentiría tan amenazada por 'algo' que ocurriese en ese lugar; el seguir pensando en ello y en aquellas imposibles probabilidades daban la sensatez de que la castaña seguía rechazando la visita, no podría hacer ya algo para impedirlo.

Muy internamente y esta vez sin poder detenerle, sus afanes de investigar mínimo de lo más mínimo, alguna pista sobre todos aquellos sueños que la han estado aniquilando, sin destruirla en totalidad. Puede, sólo al menos, haber una posibilidad.

.

…

.

Ya pasado el mediodía, aquellas dos personas terminaron el 'desayuno' gracias a un peli-lila quien de nuevo durmió de más y recibió a la puerta una compañía justo al despertar; tener que limpiar el departamento fue lo de menos, ya que estaba más limpio y decente que esa vez.

—Me duele la cabeza… —Tal como una digna resaca de alguna noche fascinante para adultos, aquel hombre no dejaba de tallarse su cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un buen tiempo, la luz del comedor le causaba mucho estorbo.

.

—Hum… Espera —De su bolso empezó a rebuscar hasta dar con un paquetito de pastillas de alguna marca medicinal conocida, la sacó del bolso y de la cajita saca una pastilla considerablemente pequeña —Ten, es para la migraña. —Nunca dejó de sonreírle, idéntica a una madre preocupada por su hijo.

Abrió un solo ojo con reproche y tomó la pastilla, un vaso de agua ya se encontraba en la mesa así que solamente lo cogió, se llevó la pastilla a la boca y terminó por tragarla gracias al líquido trasparente, de un momento a otro no ocurriría nada y por esa razón, esperaría un poco acurrucado en la mesa con la cabeza gacha.

.

—Deberías ir a reposar —La mujer se levantó de su silla y se le acercó, verificando si una posible fiebre estuviese a punto de aparecer en él —Te dará fiebre, revisaré si no tengo un termómetro en mi bolso —Y así fue directamente a checar, en ese mismo instante el peli-lila, con esfuerzo, se puso de pie —¡Oye! No hagas movimientos bruscos, en serio te vez mal.

Lo tomó de un brazo y, aún con su delgada y baja estatura, lo rodeó contra la parte superior de su espalda para retenerlo como soporte, y con cuidado lo quiso llevar hacia su dormitorio, pero las negaciones de él se lo impidieron rotundamente —Garry, una cama te dará descansar mejor.

.

—N-No… —Ahora se molestó a grata razón con Garry, lo necio lo ha tenido desde que lo conoció y hasta quizá mucho antes de conocerle, si empezase a regañarle en su estado actual causaría que se sintiera mucho peor, así que se limitó a hacerle caso; en el sofá más largo fue en donde lentamente lo dejó descansar, con una pequeña almohada en su cabeza dejó que se recostada y fue a buscar el termómetro —Syra…

.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteó a verle, aun estando con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ahora de todo su cuerpo, él intentó levantar la voz naturalmente.

.

—¿P-Puedes checar los correos? —La peli-rosa alzó una ceja confusa.

.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso…? Está bien, Garry —No tan comprensible a su petición, luego de encontrar el termómetro, ir con Garry y ponérselo en la boca, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y no muy alejado de éste, se encontraba el pequeño cajón metálico para los correos, lo abrió y encontró varias cartas y algunas tarjetas, entre ellas también hay un folleto que pareció tomarlo desapercibido.

.

—Revisa si hay algo de importancia… —La pastilla finalmente comienza a hacer efecto, dándole calma al peli-lila y unas ganas leves de dormirse. Ella revisó el termómetro y se mostraba un 36.5 en el marco; no habría mucho de que temer mientras no se alterara con algo, considerando que Garry ahora está mejor y que necesitaba una simple siesta, Syra revisó con cuidado cada una de las cartas a petición de su amigo, se sentó y se puso a leer.

Postal, con cariño de Londres. Tu hermana te extraña, quiere que le traigas un presente.

Pequeña tarjeta incluida con un corazón - Te extrañamos, vuelve pronto.

Postal, con mucho cariño desde la empresa - ¡Garry, nos debes algunas bebidas!

Dia x mes xx año xxxx - Hey Garry, ¿todo bien por allá? Hombre, nos abandonaste pero tienes tus razones, ¡cuídese! cuando regreses quiero verte ya casado, eh.

.

Al leer la palabra 'casado' se le encendieron las mejillas y tapó con su mano la boca antes de querer gritar de la sorpresa. La carta parecía ser de algún familiar de su amigo y dichas palabras hicieron emocionarla un poco, ¿casado, eh? Para su muy buena suerte, Garry tendría su estadía por 3 largos años más, y si el destino le ayuda, las cosas mejorarían hasta su punto más alto. Calmó sus propias impresiones y continuó.

Aviso de renta, una semana restante.

¡Nuevas oportunidades! ¿Quiere vivir mejor? ¡Pues esta es una oportunidad…!

Avisos del banco, renovación de tarjeta, ofertas.

.

Nada más que destacar, al menos aquellas lindas postales y tarjetas incluidas provienen de familia o personas muy cercanas al peli-lila, y ahora que ella tiene la memoria fresca… Garry se mudó a Londres por algunos años, para después regresar a su cuidad de origen sin razones exactas. Al conocerlo parecía haber salido de una novela romántica, todo un caballero y una persona amable, alguien quien alcanzó las mejores expectativas de pareja perfecta para Syra.

Entre lo que ya había revisado, un papel cayó repentinamente de un espacio que ella no había visto, lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era un folleto de publicidad… Nada importante, no obstante por curiosidad lo leyó tranquilamente.

Aunque aquella tranquilidad se desvaneció de su rostro al reconocer el nombre portada del artista cuyas creaciones se comenzaron a re-exhibir…

'Re-inauguración de Galería de arte, exhibiciones de las fantásticas obras del gran artista Weiss Guertena'

.

—W-Weiss Guertena… Galería de arte… —Evocó las palabras llenas de inquietud y pavor de Garry, de aquel artista, de aquella galería quien colmó los mejores momentos de su vida, la galería de sus pesadillas… Sus ojos visiblemente abiertos y las manos le temblaron demasiado hasta soltar el folleto, cayendo al suelo —¿Re-inauguración…?

.

—Repítelo —Perdió el color en su rostro, maldijo el momento que decidió decir esas palabras en voz alta, ¿Qué rayos acaba de leer? Y él lo ha escuchado, o por lo menos no lo ha captado totalmente para tener que decirle que lo repitiera, ante el peligro, decidió no hablar, no pronunciaba las palabras —Syra, dame ese folleto…

.

—¡No! —Vociferó, sus gestos cambiaron radicalmente, estrujó el folleto y lo mantuvo apresado en sus manos, frunció el ceño y en sus ojos se percibía el miedo, Garry no temió y se acercó a ella a pasos normales —N-No estarás pensando ir… ¿V-Verdad?

.

—Si es una oportunidad para buscarla… Sin duda, iré —Algo se encontró muriendo dentro de ella, su corazón, después de lo que le ha contado y toda la desgracia que pudo haberse llevado hasta su vida, no lo haría arriesgarse de esa manera.

.

—Garry… Ese lugar te hizo sufrir demasiado, ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo de nuevo! —Lo tenía en frente y quiso arrebatarle el folleto, pero no se dejó.

.

—Ella… Ella aun puede estar viviendo aquí y puede visitar esa galería… ¡Tengo que ir, verla y decirle que…!

.

—¡No vayas! —Desgarró su voz ante delirante respuesta, el peli-lila se asombró demasiado al verla tan asustada y confundida —No vayas… Ya no quiero… —No obtuvo más palabras por decirle, ella ha comenzado a llorar, y se sintió el peor ser sobre la tierra.

.

—Syra… —La abrazó, un pequeño abrazo para consolarla y continuando con las lágrimas, ella le aceptó, pero la siguiente declaración no sería de ese modo —Tengo que ir, aunque seas tú quien me lo esté impidiendo. —La última vez que miró ese rostro serio y esos ojos morados tan oscuros, tan indiferente… Hace un par de años, cuando fue su primera pelea con él por algo irrelevante, y Syra no se le ocurrió algo más apresurado de lo que salió de sus labios.

.

—En ese caso… ¡I-Iré contigo! No te voy a dejar solo… —Con suma determinación ahora en sus ojos tanto hinchados, no se pudo negar nada más porque sí hacia ella, es una amiga importante.

.

—No quiero arriesgarte… —Y no quiso decir algo más, conocía esos gestos, no se daría por vencida hasta que él aceptara su decisión —Esta bien… Pero, Syra —La mujer, secando sus mejillas con sus manos, lo escuchó atenta —Por nada de este mundo hagas contacto con el Mundo Fabricado —La única advertencia para el viaje al cual se enfrentarían, sin saber si regresarían vivos para contarlo.

.

—¿Mundo…?

**¿Fabricado?**

.

1.58 p.m, sí que es puntual. La familia todavía no la veía venir, pero no tardarían ya que su puntualidad también es de reconocerse; había bastante gente, muy normal en una re-inauguración. La pelinegra carga en su mano un vaso de café comprado en alguna cafetería cercana, el olor exquisito que emana le relajaba. A su lado, irremediablemente se encuentra un rubio de mirada aqua, escuchando su música por unos audífonos.

—Voy a matarte, Ib —Parecía tener un tic nervioso, al final de cuentas Tom la acompañó sin que estuviera molesto o no quisiera, más bien no le importó acompañarla y eso era algo de lo cual deseaba molerlo a golpes, lo miraba de reojo entre ratos, no traía algún guante o protector para sus manos las cuales se veían más pálidas que la nieve, preocupándola un poco.

.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se percató de que la chica quería darle el vaso de café caliente, perdido en la realidad tuvo que preguntar —¿Me lo estás regalando? —Y también se dio cuenta de que intentaba ignorar su mirada.

.

—No, idiota, es para tus manos, el vaso está caliente y eso les hará bien —Comprendió al instante, se le mostró un poco apenado y riendo, causándole un ligero sonrojo a la pelinegra —¿Qué te parece gracioso, tonto olvidadizo?

.

—Los últimos guantes que tenía se los di a mi madre, salió de compras y necesitaba unos —Tomó con sus heladas manos el vaso, haciendo un ligero contacto con las manos cálidas de Anna gracias a sus guantes de lana —Gracias.

.

—No digas nada, toma un sorbo si quieres —Distanció la mirada, viendo hacia otro lado que no fuese él, y una pequeña sonrisa fue a parar hacia ella por su raro acto también proveniente de ella, aunque para sus adentros, la chica se sintió bien consigo misma.

Bastaron pocos segundos para que un auto familiar se estacionara por suerte en un espacio disponible entre pocos, el primero en bajar con muchos ánimos fue el pequeño Evan, los padres y finalmente Ib, pero… había alguien saliendo detrás de ella.

—¡¿Q-Qué…?! —El chico de cabello plata se mostró un poco avergonzado en no haber salido primero y ayudar a Ib a bajar del auto, la castaña entre sonrojos le dijo que no pasaba nada y que siguieran el rumbo; oh si, toda la plática entre ellos fue escuchada por potente oído de la pelinegra —¿Tu otra vez?

.

—H-Hola Anna —Si bien no parecía que esto estaba planeado, tampoco creería que causaría una masacre sólo por esos dos. Ib saludó a su amiga y a Tom de manera normal, y el peliplata esperó a que ella finalizara —Bueno, creo que es buen momento para presentarse adecuadamente… ¿No? —Entre sonrisas fingidas e intentando que estos dos, o más Anna no se desatara en ira, al final asintieron.

.

—Mi nombre es Dylan, mucho gusto. —Otra vez esa sonrisa de niño bueno que no mataría a una mosca, le inquietaba el hecho de que él tuviese oportunidades con su pequeña saltamontes, y esta vez estaría dispuesta a ponerlo a prueba.

.

—Soy Anna, igualmente. —Estrecharon manos como buenos conocidos —El es Tom, un amigo. —Y ellos tan solo estrecharon manos, quizá solo al verse la mirada fue suficiente que a decir 'mucho gusto'

.

—¡B-Bien, ya todos se conocen! —Pero claro, el aura amenazante de Anna nadie se lo quitaba —Anna, deja de mirarlo de esa forma…

.

…

.

Luego de saludarse entre padres y los amigos, y con los latidos a mil de Ib decidieron finalmente entrar y abandonar el punzante frío del invierno, los primeros pasos fueron increíblemente cortos y justo pasar la puerta, se escuchaba una melodía agradable que sonaba en toda la planta baja. Varias personas se encargaban de agrupar a personas entre grupos de 15 personas máximo para comenzar los recorridos, vaya obediencia y manejo de reglas.

—¡Woaaaah! ¡Madre, mira! —Muy diferente a aquella vez, desde muy al comienzo de comenzar a caminar, habían cuadros, pero no eran exactamente obras sino era el mismísimo artista plasmado en fotografías, del cual cada cuadro cuenta cosas relevantes de su vida, entre otros.

.

—¡Vaya, esto sí que es una re-inauguración! Han hecho un buen trabajo —La madre estaba maravillada por la presentación del artista, otra diferencia es que la recepción era mucho más grande y contaba con más personas las cuales atienden, quizá en cierto punto este artista no era tan famoso, ahora es hablado por muchos en general.

.

—¿Vamos a la recepción? —El padre no quiso esperar a registrar a la familia y acompañantes, la mujer aceptó encantada y para antes de acompañarle, se acercó a sus hijos.

.

—Bien Ib, tú conoces las reglas, te encargo de que Evan las escuche y siga al pie de la letra, ¿Entendido? —La castaña asintió con pequeña sonrisa —Evan, diviértete, no es muy necesario que me preocupe por ti, se que disfrutarás de este lugar —El pequeño soltó un 'sí' lleno de alegría —Anna, Tom y Dylan, tienen toda la libertad de recorrer la galería, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto —Los tres de igual forma, asintieron —Nos reuniremos después, ¡vayan!

Y siguiendo orden de madre, los 5 comenzaron a divagar en aquella enorme galería; sí que era impresionante la manera de cómo volvieron a dar vida a ese lugar, todo parecía tan diferente, pero a la vez tan nostálgico en aquella chica de ojos rojos…

.

Cuadros muy familiares, esos mismos cuadros jura que alguna vez los observó con medio interés ya que al leer el título de cada uno, no entendía algunas palabras, ¿acaso era inculta? No, debido a estar muy pequeña su léxico no se formalizaba con palabras de difícil compresión o dicción para aquella castaña.

Sí, ella en su niñez estuvo en una galería de arte, muy similar a esta. ¿O acaso…?

—¿Ib? —Escuchó la voz de aquel dulce chico que la hizo despertar, le prestó atención inmediatamente —¿Estás bien? Te perdiste mirando hacia la nada —Ante la incertidumbre de recordar lo que ella le ha platicado con respecto a esos sueños, tuvo el mal presagio de que un ataque a su conciencia le regresara, y hubiesen muchos problemas.

.

—Estoy bien, descuida —Sonrió, una sonrisa más alegre y completa que las anteriores, no quiso preocuparlo —Es sólo que… Siento melancolía sobre estos cuadros, y también, un ligero peligro…

.

—¿Peligro? —No se sintió confiado en aquellas palabras, en esos momentos entrelazó y analizó todo lo que en ella le ha ocurrido con la galería, unos sueños raros en base a un cierto lugar… El pensamiento quedó como tal, no quería asustarla con decirle lo que ha sacado de conclusión, que no desea que sea real —Por el momento, sigamos caminando, estaré junto a ti.

Si bien ya se siente protegida con la compañía, con el hecho de tener a Dylan a su lado una sensación de sosiego purificó los malos presentimientos.

.

…

—¡Mira Anna, que pintura tan grande! Pero me da mucho miedo… —¿Y cómo no daría miedo? Hay un enorme pez de por medio con gigantesca boca rodeada de afilados dientes en la profundidad del mar, una cadena permitía que nadie pasase encima de la pintura —El… de las profundidades… ¿Qué es esta palabra, Anna? —El pequeño al no entenderle no dudó en preguntar, la chica con una tierna mirada le respondió.

.

—Dice… El Abismo de las profundidades —¿Cómo y porqué fue a parar con el pequeño en compañía de Tom? Grandioso, Ib y Dylan tomaron un rumbo solos y ella tuvo que cargar con el pequeño, no le incomodaba, le sacaba canas verdes ese chico vándalo que se encuentra platicando de la vida con su mejor amiga.

.

—¿Qué es abismo? —Las preguntas no cesan y Anna comenzaba a impacientarse, no tenía buena comunicación con niños pequeños hasta que alguien pudo ayudarla.

.

—Es algo inmenso, oscuro e incomprensible —Esta vez quien le dio una explicación 'poco infantil' fue Tom, se acercó al pequeño para que pudiera oírlo bien, pero en vez de aclararle la mente se crearon más preguntas.

.

—Bueno Evan, el abismo puede ser cualquier cosa —Tenía que sonreír, y bien que tenía que distraerse esta vez para no darles en la maceta a aquellas personas entrometida susurrando 'que linda familia' o algo por el estilo… Su auto-control era indispensable.

.

…

.

La gente no cesaba en entrar y salir, y entre la paz y el caos hay un pequeño hilo tensado. Aquella pareja llegó un tanto cansada luego de caminar lo suficiente para respirar hondo y controlar la presión, con ropas abrigadas y tibias, pronto comenzaría a nevar y fue fortuna que no les cayera encima.

—Ah… ¿No pudiste esperarte a venir otro día? Hay un mar de gente… —Es simpática y un ángel caído del cielo con aquel hombre, pero si se trata de mucha gente desconocida en un lugar no tan grande en donde quepan centenar de personas, le irritaba —¿Estás bien, Garry?

.

—¡Eh…! Lo estoy, descuida —Recién el dolor de cabeza se había ido y en contra de la voluntad de la mujer, decidió ir a la galería esa misma tarde, llevándose consigo a la peli-rosa con recientes cambios de ropa, que gracias al cielo mantuvo con ella por cualquier salida urgente.

.

—B-Bien… Dudo que hoy mismo la encuentres, y espero que no quieras venir todos los días hasta aquí sólo por ella —Infló levemente los cachetes, no estaba conforme pero tampoco molesta como hace algunas horas, Garry se limitó a reír al verla de ese modo, y revolvió sus cabellos —¡No hagas eso! Sabes que no me gusta…

.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —Hace tanto que no reía naturalmente o hacia una acción de 'maldad' que le hacía reír de forma dulce, ocasionándole un rubor traicionero a Syra —Lamento esto, pero… No sé porqué hoy tengo esa corazonada.

.

—¿Corazonada…? Hum… Bien, no me vendría mal conocer las obras de este artista, nunca antes lo había escuchado —Su vista se perdió entre la gente, si bien no mentía, un pequeño fragmento de recuerdo estuvo a punto de ser encontrado, pero ella no le tomó importancia —¿Entramos? Va a nevar pronto.

.

—Sí, vamos —Las jóvenes admiraban lo apuesto que es ese hombre de cabellos lilas, con extraños mechones negros sobresaliendo desde encima de su cabeza, raro pero hipnotizador ante ellas, pero envidiaron a la hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa irreal y hermosos ojos grises que iba a su lado, sonreía muy placenteramente.

.

.

_Este lugar… Por más que intento evadir la misma palabra, todo aquí me parece nostálgico._

_Esta galería… Fue donde todo comenzó._

_Este lugar… Siento que algo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero saber la verdad._

_Esta galería… Fue en donde la conocí._

_Esta galería…_

.

**Fue donde me dejaron morir.**

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejeeeeeeem.<p>

Nota extra: Por si medio se les fue el avión y no supieron quienes hablaron al final en lo que está arribita en cursiva (aunque lo dudo x'D) Primero habla Ib, luego Garry y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a… *censurado* ewe

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Toda escena por escena, oh Kami-sama terminaré confundiéndome yo al cambiar tanto de escena .uu. Pero creo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Desde este momento la cosa se pone gruesa, porque… todo está en mi cabeza :'D ¡Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! Que yo no muerdo y te regalo una galleta, sugerencias y demás, con gusto las leeré :'3 Como mencioné antes... Un gran saludo a todos los lectores que han seguido esta historia, desde inicio hasta que llegue a su final… Pero aun le falta así que no hay porqué preocuparse *yeei*

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	6. Chapter 6: Amigos

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

Oh sí, probablemente haya gente que desee matarme en estos momentos(?) Primero que nada: ¡Hola! Sí, me ausenté muchísimo… meses. La inspiración nunca deja de traicionarme y pues… Lo siento ;-; gracias por haber esperado tanto, y ahora me reporto a entregar el sexto capítulo. Esta vez no diré spoiler inicial, quiero que la emoción la sientan justo al momento de leerlo luego de que los dejé con la ansia(?) -se esconde antes de que la maten de verdad- Sin mucho que decir ya que me encuentro un poco triste conmigo misma debido a la tardanza, espero que disfruten mucho este cap que tanto les debía. Se acercan las vacaciones y espero poder terminar bien el semestre para dedicarles dos meses de continuaciones y claro ¡nuevos fics! Sin más, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos.<strong>

¿Dónde estaba? Sus pies firmes contra el suelo, se siente algo débil y a duras penas puede reconocer que está en un sitio oscuro, un pasillo rojo se veía inmenso ante sus ojos y fue ahí que se percató que estaba sangrando por varias parte de su cuerpo debido a heridas, hechas seguramente por algo puntiagudo; seguía preguntando, ¿dónde estaba?

Una rosa roja en su mano derecha, tan bella y delicada al admirarla pero, sólo le quedaba un pétalo…

Una rosa azul en su mano izquierda, igual de hermosa a pesar de sus pétalos caídos, ¿Qué hace ella con dos rosas? De nuevo, es una niña pequeña en un lugar que no conoce…

.

…

¿Estoy soñando? Hace tiempo que no regresaban estos sueños y menos de forma repentina, pero, ¿por qué ahora? Si hace un instante estaba platicando con Dylan muy a gusto mientras observábamos las obras de Guertena en su exhibición… ¿Me habré quedado dormida? Qué vergüenza que él me esté viendo dormir ahora…

Ya no importa, he vuelto a soñar la misma rutina y esta vez, quiero entender mejor porqué, frente a mi hay un jarrón azul, lleno de agua muy pura. Por inercia metí al jarrón la rosa azul, e inmediatamente volvió a crecerse sus pétalos y a estar repleta de vida, entonces… Metí la rosa roja, las heridas que tenía por mi cuerpo, desaparecieron, no siento dolor.

Esta rosa, es mi vida…

Entonces, la rosa azul…

Preferí tomar el camino derecho, el izquierdo me daba mucha sensación de riesgo así que no fui por ese camino y me dirigí al otro, otro largo pasillo… Y algo en el suelo. Más bien, alguien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, me acerqué levemente para asegurar si estaba vivo hasta que recordé la rosa… Era de esa persona, sin duda.

Lentamente se puso de pie, inspeccionando partes de su cuerpo y se daba cuenta de que no poseía heridas, o al menos eso pensaba ya que su rosa estaba igual de marchita como la mía. Es un desconocido que quien sabe cómo, terminó en el mismo lugar en donde estoy.

Me miró y yo a él, con impresión. Cree que voy a robarle algo o, algo así, y por eso se ha puesto un tanto desconcertado. Es alto y delgado, porta una chaqueta rasgada oscura, pantalones color caqui y una camisa verde debajo de aquella chaqueta y zapatos oscuros, se ve asustado aunque después me miró con preocupación.

Su mirada… mi pecho comienza a dolerme brutalmente, ¿Qué es esto? No me habían dado estos dolores en mis sueños, es la primera vez… Él se acerca, mantiene una corta distancia que me abruma sin saber porqué, me pregunta algo que apenas puedo entender…

¿Qué si también yo…?

**¿He venido de la galería?**

**.**

El dolor empeora pero mi visión no se nubla, eso es… ¡Eso siempre ha sido! Y estoy muy consciente, para nada estoy dormida. Su voz, es algo suave pero muy linda, me trae cierta felicidad al escucharla, para ser la primera vez. O quizá no del todo. ¿Por qué todo se vuelve incomprensible?

Esta vez es completamente diferente a como lo veía, no más misterios, todos estos años creyéndome una mentira… No, sé que ahora no me burlarán más, debo aprovechar para poder encontrar alguna otra pista aunque sea en estos sueños, que ya no parecen tan sueños.

Nunca, nunca lo fueron, son en realidad memorias, recuerdos, yo en verdad estuve aquí. Esta es y no es al mismo tiempo, la galería de arte en la cual me encuentro siendo una visita, crucé con mucho peligro todo este sitio repleto de maniquís con vida y pinturas perturbadoras hasta en un punto en familiar, donde ahora yo lo veo frente a mí. Ese chico… Ahora puedo…

Verlo perfectamente.

Definitivamente, él es…

.

.

.

_Todavía no, Ib._

_Qué precipitada puedes llegar a ser…_

.

…

Ib…

La castaña parpadeó varias veces, escuchó que alguien le llamaba más no pudo definir una voz femenina o masculina, su visión se encontró con una pintura: La dama de rojo. Sabía que se encontraba en la planta alta de la galería y fue apenas reciente, pero recorrerla tan rápido hasta llegar a otros recuadros… Definitivamente volvió a perderse, pero de una manera radical ante otras veces, no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado, ni cómo llegó frente a esa pintura.

—¡Ib! —La pelinegra se lanzó encima de ella, causando mucho ruido y largos gritos, los demás presentes se limitaron a verlas con miradas no tan amigables hasta que se detuvieron, Anna tomó firmemente de los hombros a la castaña —¡Desconsiderada! Puedo ser tu amiga y todo lo que digas, ¡pero no me dejes sola con tu hermano y menos con ese imbécil!

.

—¿Te hicieron algo malo? —Volvió en sí de manera brutalmente natural, le habló a su amiga con aires de preocupación sin pensar en nada más. En cierta parte nada físico le ha ocurrido, más bien si le hicieron algo fue para desestabilizar su control mental, sus gestos endiablados no le dieron buena espina y menos una señal de que estuviese calmada.

.

—No, pero me enfada el hecho de que muchos idiotas nos estén viendo como una familia —Muchas venitas hinchadas permanecieron en su pálida cien al referirse a Evan y a su compañero —¡Es mi turno de ir contigo! —Y sin impedirlo, se aferró de su brazo y continuaron el rumbo fijo muy a rastras de la castaña, más no tan lejos de donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes y el pequeño castaño, quedaron quietos en su lugar, tanto confundidos.

.

—¿Familia? —Dylan lo vio, quizá de manera traviesa al sentir una tensión afectiva entre el rubio y la pelinegra, más el chico no dijo ni una palabra y se rascó la cabeza en modo de resignación —Deben tener una linda relación amistosa para hablarte de ese modo tan normal.

.

—Ella es la idiota, no le pongas importancia a sus cambios hormonales —Dio la vuelta y tomó al pequeño de la mano, para que siguieran otro rumbo, el peli-plata no tuvo otro remedio que acompañarlos, después de todo Ib ahora necesitaba estar con aquella chica, sabía que estaría en buenas manos.

.

…

.

La gente rebozaba en tan reducido espacio, ilógico, renovaron el lugar para hacerlo más grande siendo de poca utilidad debido a tanta persona visitante, con fortuna una pareja pudo arreglárselas para pasar a la siguiente sala, más confortable con sólo dos grandes cuadros en exhibición.

—Qué… Recuadro —El mismo enorme pez entre las profundidades del mar, no soportaba estar tan cerca observando la pintura por razones inexistentes, la peli-rosa espabiló al evocar lo que Garry le había dicho sobre este cuadro y un escalofrío invadió su piel —Este es…

.

—Sí, el Abismo de las profundidades —No quiso verlo por más tiempo y evadió su mirada, si bien desde ese punto, esa pequeña fue quien entró por medio de esa pintura a ese detestable lugar, no se atrevería a tocarlo y que pagara el terrible precio —Este lugar no ha cambiado lo suficiente…

Una ilusión de transformación pintoresca no le inspiraría confianza en ningún momento, imaginarse escena por escena todo lo inmemorable en este oscuro y espantoso lugar, repleto de amenazas anormales que le costaron casi la vida… Aun pasando más de 10 años, no estaría tan despreocupado tratando el tema tan a la ligera, y peor aún, si volviese a experimentarlo probablemente no saldría vivo para contarlo.

.

—Hay bastante gente… Naturalmente en una re-inauguración —Habló para sí misma cabizbaja, la de cabellos rosas no pudo sentirse tranquila de querer estar pisando esa zona, ni aunque tuviese al mejor hombre protector del mundo al lado de ella, no entendía el porqué un aire siniestro se colaba en su espalda haciéndole sentir insegura, ¿insegura? Un lugar inofensivo, o al menos en lo externo, esa historia demente no volvería a repetirse… ¿verdad? —Este lugar, esta galería… Es extraño, yo… si alguna vez…

.

_Re… gr… e… a… M…_

_V… Ve…_

_¡Cu… dad…! ¿Es… bie…?_

_¿T… nom…?_

_A…n… Lin… n… re…_

_Sal… e… mos… d… a…_

_._

**_¡D…TE…N…!_**

_._

_¿Dónde… estás…?_

.

—Syra, ¿Estás bien? —Bajó un poco la cabeza para poder verla mejor debido a su fleco, y la impresión fue muy diferente esta vez, la mujer se ha perdido completamente con los ojos ensanchados en aquel pez entre las aguas, tanto que su congelada expresión pudo cambiarla por completo —¿V-Viste algo…?

.

—¿Eh? —Un parpadeo pudo hacer brillarle los ojos nuevamente, ya que de la manera como los poseía antes… —¡N-No! Estoy bien, recordé que… olvidé traer dinero suficiente para el almuerzo, ¡es todo! —Para estar alegre muy de repente no le pareció muy convincente.

.

—Eh… Bien —Sonrió muy levemente sin pizca de querer hacerlo. Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, en definitiva, algún pensamiento ha surgido y da vueltas en la cabeza de su compañera, más no quiso presionarla en decirle —Syra, iré a la planta alta, espérame aquí.

.

—¿E-Eh? Te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesarias, iré contigo —Lo toma del brazo con fuerza débil, orbes grises que imploran hacia un angustiado espíritu.

.

—Descuida, no tardaré —Esa sonrisa, la sonrisa relajadora rebosante de ternura, ¿caería tan fácil en mirada fascinante?

.

—¿Y por qué quieres ir tú solo? No me inspira nada bueno… —Sus brazos cruzados fue la primera señal femenina para detenerlo… Vaya que es determinación, pero no la competente. Un argumento bajo la manga fue más que ello.

.

—Arriba hay mucha más gente porque se exhiben más obras, terminarás peor que un emparedado —Tragó grueso, si bien en el área en donde estaba parecía muy pacífico… no deseaba involucrarse a estar entre empujones con más multitud, el peli-lila ha dado en el blanco —Y seguro que no querrás eso, sólo inspeccionaré, prometo no tardar ¿vale?

¿Estaría bien? Determinando mejor las cosas… Cualquier suceso podría darle vuelta de 360° a sus vidas, y simplemente… Todo por medio de una chica a la cual Garry dejó de ver hace ya tiempo.

¿En realidad, estaría bien?

.

…

.

—No hay duda… Sus sueños están totalmente anexados con esta galería —El peliplata terminó de anotar unos apuntes en una pequeña libreta, tomó un descanso mientras Tom se llevó a pasear al pequeño a la planta baja, o al menos eso fue lo que escuchó del rubio ya que su cerebro estaba tan ocupado en responder varias preguntas, todo en relación con Ib y sus 'posibles recuerdos' de este lugar, el cual le ha dado una sorpresa con lo que ella le estuvo contando —Es peligroso que vuelva a suceder…

.

Miró detenidamente, más recuadros a su alrededor aparentemente muy normales ante una vista ajena común, siendo admirados por cada persona que pasaba de frente; obras tanto peculiares viniendo de un artista que antes no se daba a conocer y que ahora ha dado un paso alto hacia la 'fama' después de su muerte.

Y realmente se le veía muy incómodo al toparse con aquel recuadro de hermosa mujer de vestido rojo, sonriendo pulcramente con rostro encarnado en belleza. La dama de rojo. No tenía respuesta a esa interrogante, sudaba frío con simplemente observar el nombre. Fruta amarga y Diamante deforme son los dos cuadros al lado de ésta, cielos ¿por qué percibía tanto peligro en solo esa pintura?

.

—Ah… que fastidio, ¿Debería acompañarle? Fui un tanto descortés al dejarlo cuidando a Evan… —En su pensamiento, el rostro dulce de la castaña lo hizo dudar, y el enfado mortal de la morena terminó por hacerlo resignar; guardando su libreta y a pasos cortos no tuvo de otra que encontrarse con el chico nuevamente, de nuevo sus ojos se impactan con aquella mujer del cuadro —Así que, una dama, ¿eh…?

.

…

.

—Estas escaleras no las recordaba tan estrechas… Hay demasiada gente —No dejaban de caminar arriba y abajo como hormigas, así que de poco a poco subió para no pisar zapatos o que le pisaran los suyos, dicho antes la planta alta estaba repleta de obras más interesantes que allá abajo así que la multitud exasperaba a llegar, aquel peli-lila volvió a suspirar —Q-Qué problema…

.

—¡Quiero volver a ver al pez! ¡Rápido, Tom!

.

—Bien, bien… Cuidado al bajar.

Pequeño alboroto muy cerca de su oído y presencia. Voltear a divisar no le costaba, pero tampoco fue para tomarle importancia; una dulce voz infantil ansiada por conocer mucho más que a su corta edad le parece atrayente. De reojo le vio, un joven rubio tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño castaño… De curiosos y grandes ojos rojos. Oscuros, y nostálgicos a la vez.

Tales como aquellos ojos sutiles de esa pequeña niña, un rojo muy excéntrico, curioso, lindo, realmente conocido…

Los vio bajar completamente las escaleras y siguieron un rumbo fijo, ese niño… El parecido…

.

—I… —La garganta se le cerró de repente y sus ojos se abrieron a tope, de un momento a otro la mente le quedó en blanco, las probabilidades se incrementaron al igual que su inquietud —S-Se parece tanto a… —Sintió más empujones, se ha quedado quieto y eso molestaba mucho más el paso —T-Tengo que subir… —Con la prisa carcomiéndolo ¿será una mera coincidencia? Pero en realidad ese pequeño era un reflejo hacia ella, hasta en las mismas facetas para ser un niño, el mismo contorno de ojos, el mismo color de la sangre…

Otro empujón, pero esta vez sobre su distracción ante el mundo y realidad, su brazo contra otro ajeno fue la clave para despertarse de sus pensamientos, y lo primero que pudo centrarse a observar fue aquella mirada ámbar justo sobre él.

.

—O-Ouch —Se alejó poco y se observaron a lo mucho par de segundos, sus estaturas se semejaban, y con moralidad el hombre se disculpó con aquella persona de cabellos platas —Ah, no te preocupes… —No deseaba alargar de más la disculpa, aquel hombre se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la segunda planta, se veía bastante apresurado.

Continuó su camino, nada que resaltar. O al menos, eso quiso llegar a creer.

.

…

.

Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando, y la plática de su amiga pelinegra no parece ser de las más interesantes. Algo la distrae muy fácilmente con sólo mirar hacia atrás y no encontrarse con nada más que gente desconocida; independientemente de eso, ella deseaba ver alguna extraña presencia detrás… Deseando una sorpresa, quizá.

¿Presencia? ¿De quién? Como si alguien la esperase de una forma inesperada…

—Eh… Ib —Espabiló rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos aceitunados de Anna —Oye ¿Estás bien? Has estado viendo a todos lados y no me estás escuchando ¿acaso viste algo? —Después de todo, Anna no tiene idea de lo que le sucede, y el recordar el aviso que antes le propuso para encontrarse con la castaña le hizo endurecer la mirada —En serio, estás demasiado rara… ¿Qué ocurre? —La castaña palideció y sus ojos se encontraron con el miedo, el temor a decir la verdad con tal de buscar un poco más de apoyo, pero todo podría ser tan repentino para la pelinegra que quizá le suene a una perfecta estupidez.

.

—Anna… —No quiso hacer contacto visual, demasiado estuvo soportando por su cuenta aun después de haberlo comentado con Dylan, un joven que desde hace poco conoce a diferencia de la gran compañera de toda su vida quien la ha querido tal como una hermana —Lo lamento, no quería decirte esto… —Su actitud se desnivelaba a cada segundo, preocupando más a la morena —P-Pero creo que… tú también debes saberlo.

.

—¿Saber qué? Ib… —La tomó de ambas manos con fuerza, decidida a afrontarse a cualquier reto ante el bienestar de su mejor amiga —Dilo, no necesitas ocultarme nada, lo entenderé por más loco que suene —El suave gesto le ofreció una pizca de confianza, determinada por un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar.

.

—Bueno, yo… —Justo después de crear tanto valor en su ser, un timbre sonó proveniente del teléfono de la morena que, con bastante ira deseó arrojarlo muy lejos. Con demasiado enfado encima de las orejas se percató que la llamada era de importancia tanto como para cambiarle la expresión.

.

—Mierda… Ib, lo siento, espérame un momento —La castaña asintió sin problemas y casi sin ser predecible, Anna ya se había desaparecido de su vista; y entre la valentía y el miedo que Ib obtuvo en manos temblorosas, ambos pesares se desvanecieron quedando aire, vaya susto que contuvo para sí misma.

.

—Yo… Creí que me desmayaría… —Suspiró tan hondo que hasta la vida se le escaparía en ese momento, se llevó una mano al pecho y dudosamente cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan resuelta a querer decirlo sin titubear ¿hace cuanto que no se sentía de ese modo? Al paso de los años su temperamento cambió ante la timidez y vergüenza, a pesar de que ella nunca creyó haberse sentido tan lamentable…

.

…

_Que melancólico, cuando era pequeña… Me sentía tan valiente, o al menos no me asustaba tan fácil, o no lloraba por cualquier cosa._

_… __¿Qué es esto? Una niña pequeña… Esta… ¿soy yo? Parezco sonreír… ¿Así sonreía antes? Me veo… diferente. Esa niña se ve tan segura de sí misma… A diferencia de mí ahora._

_… __Yo, ¿por qué esto es…? Este lugar, en efecto, estuve aquí hace un largo tiempo._

_… __Lo recuerdo, en esa galería yo estaba tan emocionada y mis padres estaban contentos de verme, nunca creí que todo fuese a terminar allí, hubo mucho tiempo de sobra para mirar todas las pinturas de la exhibición, no hay porqué preocuparme…_

_… __Este cuadro… Es enorme, y se ve tan distinto a todos los demás. Ven, Ib._

_… __La fruta se ha caído. La encarnación del espíritu…_

_… __Y ese enorme pez, cuyos ojos y dientes quisieron destrozarme y dejarme incapaz de poder regresar._

_… __Tengo miedo, demasiado miedo, tuve que aguantar aquello… ¿no podré salir de este lugar…?_

_… __Todo parece ser el final, pero… Gracias a él, estoy aquí._

_._

_Un diminuto fragmento posa en la palma de mi mano, no, no es un fragmento._

_Es un pétalo…_

.

.

_…__Ib._

.

.

Aquel susurro formándose en eco no dejó de retumbar en su cabeza y en toda su alma, con solo ello fue la clave para quedarse estática. No pudo visualizar nada, no escuchaba nada, no solo más que su nombre siendo llamado durante tanto tiempo esperando a ser escuchada.

—¿Qué…? —Y esta vez, esa voz se ha escuchado tan real que ahora es menor que un recuerdo. Mucho menor que algo que reside en su mente, como siempre quiso creerlo. Todo, quizá meramente sin explicación, sus memorias perdidas… Comienzan a verse realidad.

.

_¿Ib…?_

.

En realidad, nunca tuvo la razón.

…

.

Se apoyó con el brazo ligeramente contra la blanca pared, inhalaba y exhalaba irregularmente hasta que obtuvo el ritmo deseado, regresando a su postura original y en todo ese escaso tiempo, aquella chica no se movió ni un centímetro; portando la mirada cabizbaja, las piernas temblorosas, su flequillo oculta sus rojos ojos, sus labios parecen querer decir algo sin lograr nada.

La distancia a no más de un metro, un pequeño pasillo, extremo a extremo los separaba considerablemente. El tiempo se detiene y escucha la sangre recorrer sus venas, no hay sonido alguno… Eso quiere llegar a creer.

Esto ya no parece ser más un sueño.

.

Entre quejidos y suspiros hasta controlar la respiración, su prioridad ahora pasó ante ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo femenino de espaldas hacia él. El peli-lila dejó escapar más valiosos segundos para tranquilizarse, ya que, si bien su razón no lo traicionaría esta vez…

—I… —Todo fue demasiado rápido y terminó por escribirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, intentó pronunciarlo, aunque fuese una vez más, aunque con eso perdiera el oxígeno, aunque ella no fuese la correcta y que en el impacto acto de exasperación, todo aquello fuera un error.

.

La chica finalmente abre sus abrumados orbes carmín, despertando de un sueño hacia lo que no olvidará nunca más.

—¿Ib…?

.

Su rostro sin nombre reclamaba la respuesta. Le llamaba, alguien le llamaba y debía ser escuchado. El brillo de sus ojos vuelven a encenderse, el ambiente regresa a como antes y los susurros de la gente al pasar momentáneamente le hace pensar que todo ha vuelto a ser normal, sí, nuevamente como después de regresar de sus _mismos_ sueños…

Claro, sus sueños, siempre serán sueños que nunca podrán combinarse con la realidad… Los sueños no son parte de la realidad… Todo siendo el mismo sueño.

.

¿Lo es, verdad?

_._

_._

_Tú… siempre… __**en mi camino.**_

_._

_._

—¿Eh? —De la enorme palidez que había recorrido, toda su cara aparenta nunca haber estado así, y sus ensanchados ojos sin vida, con un parpadeo regresaron en sí a pocos segundos —¿Quién me llama…? —Se viró completamente, la inocencia que pinta su rostro fue expuesto como todo un milagro para aquella persona frente a ella.

Se observaron, aquellos ojos morados contra los orbes rojizos de esa joven, se leyeron las miradas por sólo unos momentos antes de qué él diera el primer gran paso desesperado.

Hay tanto por decir, como aquella vez que él nunca pudo volver. Ese, el momento que tanto buscó, por 10 largos años. Si, ella de verdad es Ib, ¿cierto?

.

—¿I-Ib…? ¿De verdad eres Ib…? —Luego de haber padecido lo que representaba cerca al infierno, lo que tanto esperaba por dibujar en el rostro terminó siendo una maravillada sonrisa que hablaba por él mismo, no dejó de mirarla y ella no parecía estar tan absorta completamente a la realidad. Tuvo razón, tanta razón de haber venido ese día, el mismo de la re-inauguración, cuando creía que sería completamente imposible poder encontrarla.

.

—Eh… Sí, soy Ib… —Su voz apenas y cambió un poco a como le recordaba, dulce y sutil, sus facciones se volvieron más maduras pero no daba el hecho de su tierna mirada no hizo tantos cambios ante la vista ajena, hasta pareciese que aquella mirada serena que poseía antes de pequeña fue intercambiada por un rostro más alegre y brillante, aquel hombre no pudo haberse sentido tan feliz en ese instante —Eh, bueno…

.

—¡Ib! —No lo dudó, más bien, ni siquiera lo pensó y el impulso fue tan visible ante sus pasos acelerados por acercarse a quien alguna vez conoció y cuidó como una niña indefensa —¡Eres tú…!

.

La atrapó entre sus brazos, sin decirse nada más, entre los cuadros que parecían admirar sorprendidos la escena. Ib quedó totalmente paralizada, con los ojos completamente abiertos y no hizo nada más que ello. Él demandaba por ese abrazo durante años, crueles y aterradores años; quizá se había apresurado, no obstante el tenerla entre aquellos solitarios brazos anhelando su calidez, por tantos años perdidos. Sin ella, sin la pequeña Ib.

Un fresco aroma en las ropas de ese hombre, tan nostálgicos sin saber porqué…

Poco a poco sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezó a forcejear, con ello él percibió la primera señal de que algo no estaba completamente bien con su inesperada acción.

.

—¡Oye…! —Parpadeó varias veces, pudo percibir hasta la especie de mal aura que la chica parecía desprender y así la dejó en libertad, y la sorpresa que pudo llevarse lo dejó sin aliento —¿Q-Qué estás haciendo de repente…? —No solo frunció el ceño, sus gestos de volvieron más desconcertantes y duros en la mirada afligida del peli-lila.

.

—¡L-Lo siento! No quería asustarte así —Si bien supo que fue realmente repentino, logró disculparse, pero algo completamente estaba fuera de lugar. Los dos volvieron a conectar miradas, sin embargo esta vez unos peculiares ojos le observaron con la peor manera que él deseaba ver; profundo temor —Ib… ¡Soy yo, Garry…! —Vociferó sin levantar tanto la voz, necesitaba algo más que un milagro.

.

—No… n-no conozco a ningún Garry —Esas palabras, tan solo oír esas cortas palabras… —Nunca te he visto antes… —Se puso a la defensiva, dio pasos hacia atrás y unos gestos confundidos le hicieron dudar completamente —C-Creo que te confundes de persona, no soy la Ib que buscas.

.

—¿Qué? —No sabía nada más que decir, la felicidad de la cual estaba tan dispuesto a acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante… Estaba frente a ella ¡Definitivamente es Ib! Aquella niña por la que pasó momentos que difícilmente olvidaría, pero al mismo tiempo… Ella no parece serlo de la misma manera —¿No me recuerdas…? Ib… —Al querer acercarse, ella se alejaba más — ¡Soy Garry, tu amigo!

.

—Amigo… —Entrecerró levemente los ojos, intentando poder reconocer a aquella persona como el 'amigo' del cual se ha referido a sí mismo, aunque…—¿Amigo…?

.

—¡Sí! Ib… Sé… que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y lo que te hice realmente no merece perdón —¿Perdón? De lo que más se adentraba a decir, un sorpresivo dolor punzante, al igual que los anteriores comenzaron a reaparecer en Ib, no dejó notarlo mucho para no preocupar a esa extraña persona.

Todo tan repentino… Una persona que nunca antes había visto en su vida, diciéndole que es un amigo.

.

—¿Lo que… me hiciste? —La distancia permaneció igual, entre más preguntas aparecían era menos las respuesta que no se pudieron comprobar en ese momento —¿De qué estás hablando…? Lo lamento, pero… —Aquellos ojos nunca dejaron de observarle, tan deprimentes ante su conciencia que la hicieron sentirse mucho más deplorable —N-No te acerques más…

.

El acto sin guión, las posibilidades caen a cero, su voluntad perece. Como creyó lograrlo, también creyó en fallar.

Dudaba si acercarse más y comprobar sus lazos ante esos temerosos orbes rojos, sin embargo… El tiempo se le agotaba peor de lo que se esperaba. Ya no estaban solo él y ella, Ib obtuvo un escudo de hebras carbón, y él intentó dar pasos atrás antes de provocar la violencia a aquella persona, que le ha visto hace apenas unos momentos, se disculpó con él hace minutos…

La pelinegra no dudó en proteger a su amiga de ese desconocido, su cercanía era peligrosa y no pensó dos veces en involucrarse. Y él, el ámbar de su mirar se transformó en seriedad y amenaza contra el peli-lila; éste alzó levemente las manos con meras intenciones de tranquilizarlo, no había hecho nada malo pero ellos parecían pensar lo contrario.

—¡Anna! —La castaña se aferró del brazo de ella antes de que cometiera un ataque sorpresa contra el hombre, tanto Anna como Dylan eran cómplices en miradas intimidantes ante esa persona, a lo lejos se acercaban Tom y Evan, desconcertados al no entender qué estaba sucediendo.

.

Y detrás de ellos, un poco más a lo lejos una silueta femenina terminó en testigo, cuyos ojos grises observan con decepción la obra que poco a poco caía en pedazos, las esperanzas de su amigo siendo cruelmente pisoteadas.

—Ib —El peliplata volteó a verle, suavizando su temible mirada —¿Conoces a este chico? —Los gestos de la castaña son neutros, normalmente posee la faceta calmada, quizá solo hoy… Debía dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que no encuentra final.

.

_¿Lo conoces, Ib?_

.

—No, no lo conozco —Su voz inexplicablemente tembló, pero no fue lo suficientemente audible para el peli-lila, tan fría y sin titubear fue lo que hizo de aquel hombre derrumbarse —Lo siento, pero…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir luchando por una meta inalcanzable? ¿Imposible? Lo que no daría por sólo poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su dulce aroma a rosas…

Aunque nunca más le vuelva a recordar.

El pasillo permanece en silencio, ojos que imploran y ojos que dominan, que asechan y ojos sin vida; la única oportunidad que pudo haber encontrado en toda su existencia no es más que olvido. Dar marcha atrás significa rendirse, sí, si esto no es un sueño del cual seguir soñando, entonces…

.

**_Soy odioso, en verdad…_**

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Ejem, ya pueden matarme si gustan(?) Oh sí, actualizo este cap con feelings rotos!;V; -quizá para mí que sentí dolor en mi pequeño corazón al escribirlo- ;u; ¿Qué les ha parecido? Nuevamente lamento tanto la tardanza, pero definitivamente no dejaré este fic hasta el final, tengo escrito fragmentos de la historia más adelante *cofcofcontengolosspoilerscofcof* al igual que nuevos fics que espero publicar, son libres de leer mis licuados de inestabilidad y amor por los juegos rpg, heh(? ¡Airis ha vuelto! *suelta el confeti*<p>

Los reviews son gratis y no muerden .v., vengo con galletitas infinitas para ustedes .w.! Gracias lectores, por esperarme y mil disculpas T-T y juro no tardarme más, o si no cosas terribles me pasarán(? Vamos mi Garry, no te rindas aún. Vamos inspiración, si te vuelves a ir te irá peor.(?

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	7. Chapter 7: Secreto

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! Sí... merezco lo feo por volver a actualizar tarde. Esta inspiración no es bonita ;v; pero igual me he decidido al no forzarme al escribir un cap, prefiero que nazca en cualquier momento debido al sentimiento... pero bueno, esto de actualizar tarde igual no me gusta y espero no pasarme del mes, así como los mangas(?) Bien, he aquí el séptimo capítulo! ovo vaya que me inspiré mucho en este y trae feelings de postre(?) y lo terminé no hace mucho y ya adelanté algunos caps, así que no se preocupen, esta vez ya no tardaré c': -o eso espera-(? Sin más, disfruten el capítulo, y reitero ¡lamento muchísimo mi tardanza! este fic será terminado sí o sí xD ;u;

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto.<strong>

La taza de café se había enfriado durante aquella larga hora de silencio, nadie hablaba o pensaba en hablar para intercambiar palabras de cualquier significado. No era el momento para consolarlo luego de encontrarse con esa escena que le hacía hervir la sangre de enojo y cuyos ojos grisáceos se opacaban por tener que ser el testigo menos relevante. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué olvidara y volviese a intentar? La tierna y dulce Syra no parecía estar disponible y lo único que hacía por él era observarlo con una dura mirada.

—Deberías tomar un baño, la noche es fría —Mencionó con un tono muy tranquilo, pero a diferencia de que no parecía estar conforme con verlo de esa forma, el peli-lila tenía la cabeza gacha mientras estaba sentado en el sillón y ella viéndolo de frente —Anda, haré la cena y después me iré a casa.

.

La peli-rosa se adentra a la cocina sin esperar respuesta, al menos debía dejarle un momento a solas luego de enfrentarlo con la mirada y mucho menos empezarlo a interrogar después de lo susodicho, por parte de él, lo ve todo tan irreal… Como si algo en ella haya visto mal o la culpa recae en él por presentarse de exuberante manera ¿Y qué si ha fallado? Eso no lo derrumbaría totalmente… ¿O quizá sí?

Justo en ese momento, comienza a arrepentirse junto a quejidos de dolor.

.

…

.

Lo que había ocurrido horas antes la dejó sin respiro, estuvo bastante distraída durante el almuerzo y finalmente, después de dar un paseo con sus acompañantes Ib estaba completamente perdida de la realidad, tuvo que ser llamada constantemente por Anna ante su comportamiento tan extraño. Se despidió de Dylan pasando las 6 p.m para después ser acompañada por Anna y Tom a su casa, el peliplata se limitó a observarla de reojo antes de partir hacia su hogar.

Con un paisaje urbano casi nocturno y cruzando varias cuadras repletas de establecimientos con gente alrededor, las dos chicas iban a la delantera mientras el rubio optó por escuchar música desde sus auriculares.

—Oye —La pelinegra volvió a concentrar su mirada en Ib, quien ésta intentó reaccionar rápido —Perdona si vuelvo a entrometerme pero… ¿Quién era ese hombre? A lo que pude alcanzar a ver, jamás lo había visto.

.

—Ni yo… —Susurró levemente, pero después de ello solo ladeó la cabeza un lado al otro como intentando olvidar el hecho —No sé quién era, me sorprendió mucho…

.

—¿Será un acosador? Podrías haber tenido un club de fans en el instituto y quizá jamás se dignaron a decirte —Sonrió de forma pícara, causándole incomodidad a la castaña de cierta manera.

.

—¿Eh? Dudo que sea eso Anna… —Le sonríe aun levemente, a pesar de que solo fue un suceso algo poco común de tener la joven no podía evitar sentirse triste, no solo por ese hombre…

.

_¡Soy Garry, tu amigo!_

_._

—Garry… —Susurró mucho más bajo que antes, siendo imposible para Anna escucharle, frunció poco el ceño comenzando a indagar en su mente; realmente no conocía a esa persona, pero su forma de actuar por ella… Como si se conociesen de verdad, pero que ella lo había olvidado por alguna razón. —¿En serio conocí a un Garry alguna vez?

.

—¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo? —Volteó su mirada ya que había escuchado algo que había dicho la castaña.

.

—¿E-Eh? Nada, Anna ¿Quieres una crepa? —No quería mostrarse débil ante ese momento, lo único que deseaba era omitir todo lo que había vivido hoy en esa Galería o capaz volvería a sus frustraciones innecesarias, preocupaba a sus seres queridos cuando ni ella misma es capaz de saber qué es lo que realmente quiere.

.

—Oh, me encantaría —Se detiene para mirar hacia atrás, donde Tom apenas y se podía visualizar debido a su corto y lento paso, la pelinegra le empezó a hacer señas con el brazo —¡Oye, invítanos unas crepas!

.

—¡Yo las invitaré! No es necesario que se lo pidas a él…

.

—Ah Ib, como hombres ellos tienen la obligación de hacerlo ¡aprovecha que está aquí! —Ríe mientras corre hacia el chico, quien éste estaba bastante desorientado cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia ellas, tal como… una pareja, una escena la cual Ib solo reía dulcemente.

.

—Bien, bien… —Se resignó, había una crepería muy cerca de ellos e Ib solo les indicó el camino mientras los veía discutir —Realmente no debería preocuparme…

.

De verdad no lo conozco, quizá se equivocó de persona.

.

…

—¡Wow, este sabor es nuevo! ¿Quieres probarlo Ib? Podemos compartirlo, nunca me acabo las crepas —Anna pasaba una y otra vez el menú de inicio a fin, ya que no podía decidirse por algún sabor en particular.

.

—Podemos combinarlo si quieres, este sabor igual es nuevo —Ambas ven con determinación el menú, pensando cual sería la mejor opción para compartir sabor, Tom ya había pedido así que sólo esperaba a que ellas lo hicieran, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que podrían tardar debido a la pelinegra.

.

—Entonces serán estos dos, iré a pedirlos —Anna se levanta de su asiento, dejando así a Ib y Tom en un silencioso ambiente ya que, si bien no conversaban mucho tampoco esperarían hacerlo en ese momento, pero de lo que no se esperaba la castaña fue la siguiente reacción del rubio.

.

—¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? —Ib solamente lo miró, un poco confundida y preocupada —Bueno, nunca había visto actuar a Anna de esa manera, tampoco fue raro después de encontrarse con esa persona frente a ti.

.

—Oh, eso… —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en busca de evadir la conversación —No fue nada, tal vez él solo se confundió con alguna otra Ib…

.

—Posiblemente —Da un mordisco a su crepa, para después digerirla en poco tiempo —Pero no es un hecho que pueda vivirse todos los días, además de que él luego se disculpó y se retiró como todo un cobarde…

.

—No deberías llamarle así —Su tono de voz cambió, como si se sintiese responsable de esas palabras —Puede que… realmente parecía buscarme a mí… ¿Eh? —Parpadeó, por un instante no parecía ser ella y su inseguridad de adolescente, tal vez ¿podría no estar equivocada? —Olvida lo que dije —Comienza a reírse avergonzada, el rubio le miraba con seriedad pero terminó por seguir comiendo de su crepa y evadiendo el rostro desinteresado, Anna trae en mano una crepa más grande de lo normal debido a sus ambos sabores combinados.

.

—¿Hablaban de algo interesante? —Ve a Ib con un poco de rubor en sus blancas mejillas y luego a Tom volviendo a otro bocado de su crepa casi finalizada, no le hizo creer en algo interesante —Oh bueno, ¡este sabor me gusta!

.

…

.

Llegó a su hogar a las 9 p.m después de haberse quedado platicando con Anna sobre algunos asuntos futuros, acompañados por Tom hasta mitad de camino ya que debía desviarse de casa, las dos chicas les quedaba solo unos pocos metros hacia el tren más cercano y allí poco tiempo para llegar a la casa de Ib. Anna era de temer así que se sentía protegida siendo ya tan tarde, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la madre de la castaña y el pequeño Evan, éstos, junto al padre desconocían el hecho de lo que le había ocurrido a su hija en la Galería, pero era mejor para ella que no lo supieran y tener que responder más preguntas.

Anna cena junto con ellos y poco después se despide de la castaña, ésta solo debería tomarse la ducha e ir a dormir pero antes de ello decidió llegar a su habitación, prender las luces y dirigirse al cuadro de su juventud, le destapó de la manta blanca que la cubre por el polvo, y allí estaba ella, Mary, quien nunca se le borraría la hermosa sonrisa del rostro si no fuese por su creadora, tenía talento y sus inicios comenzaron con ese recuadro.

.

Una chica rubia de vestido verde que sólo llegó a su mente, sin razones específicas más que una noche de verano… Verla y sentir una punzada en el pecho, cuyo dolor, además de ser familiar también sentía esa sensación de inquietud, desesperanza y… soledad.

—Una voz que parece hablarme… —Toca levemente con la yema de sus dedos, pasando ligeramente en el lienzo justo en el cabello ondulado de la obra —Solo es mi imaginación, todo ello lo ha sido y siempre he tenido que encargarme de mis propios problemas, me sentía sola… Pero —Llevó aquella mano a su pecho, bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro —Nunca lo he estado —Los gestos de Anna y Tom se hicieron presentes, y finalmente Dylan, aquella mirada ámbar quien parece sonreír mucho más cuando lo recuerda a él —Aunque… No sé por qué siempre he sentido que falta algo…

.

Los sentidos regresan a ella, todo lo que ha surcado su mente siempre es por un ambiente familiar pero ni siquiera siente si fue real alguna vez. Desde joven lloraba sin saber por qué, por quien o bien no sabía la realización de sus lágrimas, entonces lo ve… visualiza un objeto más.

—El regalo de mi madre… —Analiza su habitación, sabe que no encontrará nada pero por un impulso muy grande decide buscar en sus cajones y todo lugar en donde puede ocultar algún objeto personal, es ahí donde lo refleja en su mente… —Mi pañuelo ¿Dónde pude haberlo dejado…? Madre nunca podrá olvidar de que lo perdí por mi irresponsabilidad —Se lamenta por ello con un suspiro resignado, hasta después de mucho tiempo aquel pañuelo era tan importante para ella siendo un regalo, pero… —Era tan valioso para mí… ¿De verdad lo habré perdido?

.

Observa la ventana, junto a una luna llena cuya luz se cuela débilmente debido a su brillante habitación, pero ella podía verlo, aun a pesar de que el ambiente lo contrarrestaba… Así son sus recuerdos, sus memorias tan manchadas por algo que ella no reconoce, pero parece haber aparecido una pequeña grieta de luz que desea iluminar todo de ella.

¿Esa grieta…?

—¿Serás tú…? —No pudo contenerse y sin desearlo, lágrimas traicioneras recorren sus mejillas observando la luna, era imposible, imposible de creer además de no tener pruebas, casi nulas que pudiesen aprobar aquello, entonces ¿por qué pensar de esa manera después de encontrarse con ese hombre? Secándose las lágrimas velozmente solo pudo interpretar un presagio, bueno o malo, ella quería saber cuál fue la razón de ese encuentro —Por alguna razón, él me encontró, y aunque yo no recuerde él…

Quizá ella, puede ser la razón.

.

…

.

A la mañana siguiente, él se sentía como si hubiese pasado una noche de copas y terminado en una cruda. Durmió en el sofá de donde sus lamentos dieron flote, solo tuvo ánimos de tomarse la ducha que Syra había mencionado y se envolvió entre sábanas, no le apetecía cenar y justo ello hacía sentirse más arrepentido por no ser agradecido por la comida que Syra le había preparado.

O peor, sin despedirse, vaya caos. Era un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para disculparse. Se puso de pie mientras acomodaba los botones de su camisa y se dirigió al baño para hacer sus necesidades, lavarse los dientes y prepararse para cocinar algo matutino, eran recientes las 9 a.m y su hambre se incrementó por no cenar así que necesitaba algo de comida. La pequeña cena de anoche se había enfriado y Garry se lamentó aun más, ya que tenía que deshacerse de ésta.

Cocinó unos huevos estrellados y preparó jugo de naranja en un tiempo corto, tomó una pastilla para pasar el dolor de su cabeza y comenzó a comer en un silencio pesado, reorganizando sus pensamientos, la escena de ayer… Y ella.

—Ella… Pude verla —Y nuevamente como todo un ser lamentable, un aura depresiva lo envolvió mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba el huevo a medio comer, además del lío en que se había metido, las probabilidades de volverle a verla se volvieron prácticamente nulas —No debí haber sido tan directo… Han pasado 10 años desde que ella no te veía, serás tonto… —Siguió con sus comentarios negativos hacia sí mismo pero con la idea de que todo fue un malentendido que deseaba que fuera cierto, hasta que el timbre de su departamento sonó repentinamente, casi sacándole el alma.

.

—¡Soy yo! Si sigues dormido tocaré el timbre sin cansarme hasta que me hagas caso —La tierna y delicada voz de Syra resonó detrás de la muerte, literalmente desorientando a Garry ya que no tenía aviso previo de su celular de que ella vendría.

.

—¡E-Eh, espera! —Una habitación que se veía casi igual que anoche, sin limpiar.

.

…

—Perdona por no haber avisado antes, pero pasé a comprar cerca de aquí y decidí verte —Llevaba unas 4 bolsas tanto de alimentos como otros en general, el peli-lila seguía todavía con una mirada deprimente y meramente opacada aunque intentaba sonreía para no mostrarlo, no le servía mucho —¿Quieres venir hoy a mi departamento?

.

—¿Eh? No es algo que me pidas siempre, Syra ¿Por qué? —Intenta tomar compostura, no quería verse como un muerto en vida ante la mirada tan llena de vida de Syra, muy a diferencia de cómo le observaba anoche.

.

—Bueno… Cocinaré allá un plato delicioso, hoy solo compré una parte pero lo importante está allá, te estoy invitando a almorzar juntos ¿Qué te parece? —Y para que fuese más efectivo, utilizó una de sus dulces y sutiles sonrisas junto a gestos de persuasión, de tal manera que Garry no pudo evitar desviar la mirada levemente, algo apenado.

.

—Claro… No hay problema —Le sonríe de manera gentil, por un momento no pensó en nada sobre la Galería y solo fijó sus pensamientos en el presente, al menos debía compensar su comida que él había desperdiciado —¿Segura que solo eso? Conozco esa mirada, quieres que ayude ¿no es así? —La conocía de tiempo, de esa manera podría asegurar que la peli-rosa debía solicitar algo más.

.

—A cocinar no tanto, pero creo que si pediría una mano con un poco de limpieza… la señora de la limpieza se ha enfermado y le di el día libre, aunque ahora yo tendré que limpiar papeleos que ya no me sirvan…

.

—Te ayudaré —Respondió casi automático, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Syra y sin pensarlo lo abrazó junto a sonrisas provenientes de ella, su calor le hacía sentir tranquilo de que la tensión de ayer ya se había dispersado, aunque la cercanía comenzó a hacerse notoria.

.

—¡Gracias! ¿Sabes? Todavía te considero como un buen esposo —Ambos están bastante cerca, de esa forma Syra aprovecha el momento para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, lo cual Garry reacciona de una forma muy tranquila, aunque su intención era no ver un 'doble sentido' en aquellas palabras.

.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya, ya… solo espérame un momento, tengo que cambiarme estas ropas —Delicadamente la aleja, para después alejarse hacia su habitación sin verla pero en realidad quiso ocultar su reciente sonrojo, Syra parece estar satisfecha.

.

…

Cruzaron media ciudad aproximadamente, ya que sus departamentos tenían distancia considerable. Llegando a su destino lo principal en Syra fue llevar las bolsas de comida a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida, básicamente se le veía muy activa y alegre tanto así que Garry se le hacía poco común de ver en ella, a pesar de que su carácter la lleva a eso, la ve diferente.

—Bien, creo que es todo, limpiaré la cocina así que espera un poco, siéntete como en casa —Le sonríe de perfil para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la cocina, el peli-lila se limita a suspirar. Se sienta en uno de los sillones a esperar a que Syra terminase, los programas matutinos no le hacían pasar el tiempo rápidamente así que le echó un vistazo a su teléfono, había un mensaje de texto sin leer pero que no pudo ver debido a un grito proveniente de la cocina

.

—¡¿Syra…?!

.

—¡Olvidé el aceite! Cómo se me ocurre olvidar algo tan importante… ¡Garry! —Salió rápidamente de la cocina, tomó su bolso de mano y las llaves del departamento para dirigirse a él —Espera aquí, buscaré la tienda más cercana para comprarlo ¡si quieres puedes empezar a ordenar! Los papeleos de la secundaria los puedes dejar a un lado, todo lo que veas que sea del colegio ¡definitivamente se botan!

.

—No creo que eso sea correcto ¿Y si los necesitas luego? —Parecía verse una gotita de sudor frío bajando por su frente, temía en deshacerse de papeles que en verdad fuesen importantes para ella… O eso pensaba.

.

—¡Esta bien! Igual puedes revisar en los cajones blancos en mi habitación, pero no pases de curioso ¿de acuerdo? —Le dice con un ligero cambio de gestos infantiles, los cuales hacían hacer reír a Garry ya que realmente parecía una pequeña niña.

.

—Sí, lo prometo —Sigue sonriendo, para deleite de ella le hacía sentir que aquellas sonrisas solamente le pertenecían.

Syra abandona el lugar, dejando a un Garry casi en completo silencio si no fuese por la tv encendida, parloteando. No se dispuso a hacer espera y comenzó a ver la caja que ella había sacado de su habitación, el cual contenía bastantes carpetas y todas relacionadas a proyectos o tareas de su institución… Ahora ya entendía a qué se refería.

—Ah, esa chica —Sacó de uno en uno y empezó a revisar, con algo de cautela para no meter la pata al igual que perder información. Estuvo un tiempo en ello, sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban del todo dirigidos al papeleo, sino que su mente solo hacía visualizar esos ojos carmín, aquella cabellera castaña, esa mirada adorada… Parpadeó con sorpresa, dando por hecho de que nuevamente ha podido verla, asegurarse de que está bien y que sigue viviendo en esta misma ciudad donde se encuentra él… Aun, aun puede intentarlo —Ser valiente o dejarlo… Ella…

.

_¿Ella de verdad me olvidó?_

_._

Observó aquella aburrida carpeta repleta de más trabajos escolares, sus pensamientos no querían apartarse de aquella chica por más que intentaba, ahora que pudo volverla a encontrar, en todo caso le sería una misión imposible.

—Ib… —Estrujó el papel en mano, era cierto que toda la culpa podría recaer en él, debido a ese día… —Si tan solo eso no hubiese ocurrido el mismo día, quizá yo… yo podría haber estado con…

.

Un pañuelo blanco regresa a su mente, haciéndole quedar inmóvil. Su pequeña pero gran mirada valiente, su determinación, su felicidad, un pañuelo en donde dio comienzo a un lazo mucho más fuerte con esa pequeña persona a su edad ¿Qué ganaba con seguir pensando en el pasado? Era cierto, si eso no hubiese pasado… Él hubiera llegado con ella, y estaría totalmente seguro de que arreglaría ese malentendido, esa sensación de esperanza volvió a encarnar y esta vez se aseguraría de hacer lo correcto, ella merecía una explicación y él todavía no debía dar pasos hacia atrás, sin rendirse, sin pensar en lo peor.

Después de todo, debe cumplir con su importante promesa.

—Definitivamente, te lo devolveré —Reforzó su mirada, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado ni tan decidido a hacer algo con tanto fervor, todo lo que le relacionase a Ib hacía su corazón latir intensamente, pasando todos esos años ese sentimiento solo logró fortalecerse más —Debes de decir que me olvidaste porque quizás me tienes rencor… Lo lamento, pero lo arreglaré, lo haré.

.

Haré lo posible por volver a ti, Ib.

.

…

La primera caja fue finalizada después de volver a encontrar esa razón de ser, sus ánimos volvieron y ahora sentía muchas más ansias de volverla a encontrar, omitiendo lo anterior que solo hubiese sido el impulso del momento, la aflicción y el dolor que se mezclaron y nublaron su propósito, su verdadero propósito por volverla a ver y que ahora se esmeraría en alcanzarlo sin que nadie ni nada pudiese detenerlo.

Tanto tiempo se mantuvo reflexionando y pensando en su determinación, que se percató de que Syra aun no regresaba de la tienda y le empezó a hacer algo extraño, al menos de que ella se hubiese puesto a comprar más compras y que eso no es tan extraño si se trata de la peli-rosa.

Fue directamente a la habitación de Syra, temía un poco y simplemente se sentía tímido al entrar pero por aquella petición, tuvo que aceptar y se encontró con un ordenado cuarto con algunos adornos de peluche a simple vista, entre lo rosa pastel y blanco ya que le gustaban bastante esos colores. Garry sonrió para sus adentros y se agradecía de haber contado con la grata amistad de ella, quienes han pasado momentos felices y tristes que sobrellevan entre ambos. En ese aspecto también siente esa incomodidad y culpa de que le contaba tanto sobre Ib, y que no pensaba realmente en lo que Syra sentía.

.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello o se lamentaría, y empezó a revisar los papeles del cajón blanco que ella había mencionado para despojar, y sí, había mucho más papeleo escolar que algún otro y así la labor se veía fácil, pero justo al levantar una carpeta…

—¿Uh? —Un pequeño sobre color rosa resbaló de esa carpeta, de aspecto tanto antiguo con manchas y torceduras, Garry decidió por solo echar un vistazo rápidamente por la razón de que se había encontrado con ello por accidente —¿Es… una carta? —No, eso no era lo que él intentaba descifrar —Hace 10 años… —Notó que era algo personal y se dispuso de volverlo a poner en su lugar, pero sus ojos fueron traicioneros que alcanzaron a visualizar una fotografía…

Había una nota ligeramente anexada a la foto, el cual se visualizaba a dos adultos y una mujer joven sin pasar los 20 años, aparentemente hija de ellos dos. Un aspecto tan familiar… Lo que le dejó completamente paralizado, fue el lugar en donde fue tomada esa fotografía.

.

_Querida hija:_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he sido internada, y parece ya no haber solución a mi enfermedad, espero comprendas ello y nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón. Tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, nos alegra seguir viendo esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa tuya desde que eras niña y espero que puedas ser feliz para toda la vida. Esta fotografía quedará como nuestro mejor recuerdo ¿recuerdas que te encantaba los trabajos de Guertena? Pudimos ir juntos a aquella Galería de arte, y lo disfrutamos mucho aun en contra de los problemas; nunca dejes de brillar y sonríe siempre, te amamos._

_Se feliz, mi adorada Kaori._

_._

Tiró la carta al suelo al perder la fuerza de su mano, sus ojos quedaron perplejos y todo en él se volvió impresión y terror mientras su mente empezó a organizar lo que ha leído, la foto se mostraba aquella antigua Galería de arte antes de su cierre y siguiente re-inauguración, su fecha no fue tan lejana a la de cuando él lo visitó… Cuando quedó atrapado junto a los cuadros de horror, cuando se encontró con aquella pequeña en su salvación… Justo después… Aquella peli-rosa visitó esa Galería y…

¿Kaori? Garry solo conocía a Syra, el nombre de siempre, pero siendo allí llamada Kaori y si la fotografía no podía engañarlo…

—¿E-Ella estuvo…? —Volvió a tomar entre sus temblorosas manos la nota, no pudo equivocarse ante su suposición y era más que obvio que la chica de la fotografía era Syra, tan solo con aquel bastante largo cabello que la diferenciaba… —Ella nunca había visitado una Galería de Guertena, ni siquiera conocía de él, estoy seguro de que me lo dijo… No parecía mentirme —Hizo lo posible en creer sus propias palabras, aquella chica era incapaz de mentir ya que él siempre veía a través de su engaño, pero esto lo ha dejado sin aliento —Entonces, realmente hace 10 años ella estuvo…

.

—¿Garry? —La mirada de Garry se deformó a impresión extrema con gestos atemorizados al instante, la tenía justo frente y hasta donde pudo percibir antes de voltearse completamente, ella había tirado las bolsas de compras al suelo y quedó en su mismo lugar, sin poder decir nada, tan solo con una mirada indescriptible hacia el peli-lila viendo portar aquella inaceptable carta; quedaron en un completo silencio.

Sus días tranquilos, siendo un espejo falso, oficialmente habían terminado.

.

…

.

—¡Ib! ¡Apresúrate! —Gritó a lo lejos su tan conocida voz de la pelinegra, portaba un sencillo vestido y para su valentía algo suelto todavía en temporadas frías, Ib salió después de su casa con apuros ya que se le veía acomodando su cabello —¡Mujer, tardas!

.

—¡Lo siento, Anna! —Sonreía a lo lejos hasta que pudo alcanzarla, a diferencia de la pelinegra, la castaña decidió portar ropas cómodas que le hicieran sentir calidez al menos por unos meses más hasta que llegara el increíble verano, su familia la esperaba para dar un paseo junto a Anna.

Irían de paseo a un parque de diversiones, ya que Evan lo había pedido desde hace mucho tiempo y si portaba buenas calificaciones al fin de ciclo se le cumpliría su deseo, así fue y ahora el pequeño no podría estar más que feliz. Ib le gustaba ver a su hermano menor alegre y eso le contagiaba igual, Anna de igual forma estaba emocionada tal como una niña pequeña y que le había prometido al menor que se subirían juntos a la montaña rusa, Ib pasó de ello y preferiría comprar algún aperitivo. Llegando al lugar, Anna y Evan salen disparados hacia los juegos, mientras los padres e Ib se quedan a buscar un lugar en donde sentarse y pedir algo de comer para pasar el rato.

—Están muy emocionados esos dos —Menciona el padre, muy a lo lejos viendo a esos dos comenzando a hacer fila para un juego —Pediré algo de comer ¿desean algo?

.

—Unas botanas estarían bien ¿quieres algo en particular, Ib?

.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —Sonríe amablemente, siendo así que las dos mujeres se quedan sentadas a esperar —Aun hay mucho frío y esos dos se sienten como en pleno verano…

.

—Parece que sí —Ríe, se concentra primero en aquellos dos, hasta que mira de reojo la calma de Ib con unos gestos algo apagados, tal como una madre pensando en cualquier posibilidad, prefiere hablarle —¿Ocurre algo, cariño? Has estado muy tranquila últimamente, aun cuando estamos en la cena te has vuelto más callada.

.

—¿Eh? No es nada, en realidad… —Su madre era como su mejor manera de desahogarse de todo, pero tampoco deseaba hacerle preocupar por cosas tan irracionales que ella pensaba, pero la castaña veía necesario decirle aunque un fuese un poco de todo lo que le ha ocurrido, y sobre todo… —Madre ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

.

—Dime Ib ¿Qué pasa?

—Espero que no sea una pregunta extraña pero… ¿Conocí a algún Garry alguna vez? —Habló casi inconscientemente, después de todo Ib siempre le contaba de sus amigos a sus padres, y si él mismo se hacía llamar su amigo…

.

—¿Uh? Mmm… ahora mismo no recuerdo pero… Ese nombre se me hace familiar —Un brillo en los ojos de Ib apareció con intensidad, dispuesta a escuchar lo que su madre debía decirle —A decir verdad, creo que si he escuchado sobre un tal Garry pero… Ouh, ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Una década, quizá? —Vuelve a reír como intentando bromear ante la cantidad de tiempo, pero para Ib ello fue crucial en ese momento.

.

—¿Puedes relacionarlo con algo? —Y fue entonces que su madre vio esa pizca en su hija que hace mucho que no pudo volver a ver, pasado tantos años desde que ella era una niña y ahora siendo ella una señorita casi adulta, presintió que su necesidad por saber era mayor al infinito.

.

—Veamos… —Hace unas pequeñas muecas en reflejo de recordar, junto al abrir sus ojos de la impresión creó en Ib una próxima sorpresa —¡Oh, creo que sí! Era un joven, quizá del doble de tu edad que conociste aquella vez en la Galería de Ar…

.

**_¡NO!_**

_._

Un atroz dolor recorrió toda la cabeza de la castaña, impidiendo así escuchar lo último mientras le proporcionada gestos de dolor; su madre no esperaba ello y no dudó en auxiliarla, pero esta vez su hija decidió mantenerse con calma. Decidió ser fuerte y finalmente, enfrentar esta nueva realidad.

—E-Estoy bien, madre… —Se auto-controló con éxito, y para desgracia de aquella inesperada e impactante voz que surgió de la nada, pudo escucharle perfectamente tanto a ella, como a las palabras de su madre —Lo sabía… Lo sabía… Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía…! —Ocultó su rostro con el brazo, impidiendo que su madre pudiese verle y por tanto seguía repitiendo esas palabras como si su vida dependiera de ello, junto a un sentimiento imposible de describir —De verdad todo eso…

.

—Ib ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a ésta mientras veía su estado no tan favorable, pero al ver su mirada se percató de unas irreales lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, haciendo de su preocupación mucho más grande, pero, calló al escuchar unos pequeños susurros, después de ello parecía estar riendo de inexplicable alegría —¿Ib…?

.

…

Todo aquello que bloqueaba mis recuerdos, no fue realmente por mí. _Algo_ hizo que mi mente borrara recuerdos en específico, y que solamente llevó eso a hacer más insistente para mí en encontrar esas memorias. Sabía que algo realmente faltaba, las pistas se fueron dando durante 10 años. Esa Galería a la cual fui de niña… realmente, conocí su verdadera Galería. Yo… realmente caminé sola en esos pasillos completamente peligrosos… Yo, realmente me encontré con alguien quienes juntos pudimos resolver todo problema que nos encontramos en el camino, Yo, realmente… Fui diferente aquella vez, una persona más segura de sí misma.

**¿Qué tipo de problema hizo olvidarme de todo esto?**

.

.

.

Estas memorias, son reales.

_¿…Ib?_

Yo realmente estuve allí, en esa Galería de pesadillas.

_Ib…_

¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de todo eso?

_No… Por favor…_

¿Cómo pude haberme…?

_No, Ib…_

¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de él?

_Ib… ¡No!_

Ni nada ni nadie, hará que vuelva a olvidar todo este sentimiento.

**_¡NO!_**

.

—Madre… Gracias… —Aun con lágrimas ahogándola en llanto, se veía completamente aliviada y con un enorme peso siendo soltado de sus hombros. Sintió que una cadena que la ataba hacia los pensamientos negativos se esfumó completamente, sentía que toda su inseguridad pudo desaparecer gracias a aquel encuentro con ese hombre, y que ese hombre en realidad es… —En verdad… gracias…

.

—No me asustes así, cariño… —La abrazó al momento, Ib no pudo contenerse a romperse en llanto mientras su sonrisa no desaparecería por nada, pudo sentirse liberada de ese candado de recuerdos olvidados, ya no abría que temer a ello… Todo ello, había regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Bueno, es normal olvidarse de una persona cuando pierdes contacto con ella, pero si mal no recuerdo él te cuidó durante la estancia en la Galería, eso fue lo que nos contaste a tu padre y a mí, y decías que querías volver a esa persona a como dé lugar… Te veía tan feliz en ese entonces.

.

—Feliz… Gracias a esa persona —Reiteró nuevamente, secó sus lágrimas e intentaba controlar su respiración después de haber pasado la pena de llorar en brazos de su madre pero era necesario, más necesario que nunca ahora que jamás volvería a sentirse insegura por sus recuerdos —Madre, realmente había olvidado a esa persona y todo lo que hizo por mí en esa Galería.

.

—¿De verdad? Bueno… Ahora que estamos en esto, ese hombre no llegó aquel día en que quedaron para ir juntos a comer macarones, me pregunto si estará bien ahora… Este mundo es tan grande que no se sabe en donde se encontrará ahora ¿Verdad? —No conocía lo tan importante de sus palabras mencionadas ahora, junto a un milagro casi imposible de imaginar, Ib tomó esa iniciativa, después de tanto tiempo vio que sus errores fueron inmensos, y no se atrevería a cometer el mismo otra vez.

.

—Lo es, madre, pero —La miró a los ojos, con aquella fortaleza que tanto había extrañado y que su madre anhelaba el día por volver a ver, tal como su pequeña niña de 9 años —Pase lo que pase, lo encontraré.

.

Porque, él ya me encontró.

Después de todo, él de verdad es…

.

_"__Soy Garry ¿Y tú eres?"_

El fue el secreto mejor guardado en mi memoria.

.

.

.

**_No te perdonaré, Ib._**

.

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Espero no se me haya ido un errorcito por ahí sdfsf(?) ;A; ¿Que les pareció? como sabemos, los reviews son gratis y en verdad no muerdo ;v; gracias a todos los lectores que me comentan, perdonen si a algunos los asusté con mi ausencia anteriormente, y ahora más(? pero estoy bien de salud uwu y próxima a entrar al colegio pero mínimo tengo que dejarles 3 caps terminados D': -finaliza la historia plz-<p>

El siguiente cap ya lo tengo, solo debo corregir sus errores-horrores ortográficos(? para publicarlo en menos de una semana :'3 perdonen mi ausencia, en serio que hay veces en que uno se va de la realidad y pues he estado pensando en cosas personales últimamente, pero eso no significa que dejaré este fic, al contrario. Este fic sigue pa' largo!(?) -o algo así- xD ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Se los agradezco demasiado desde el fondo de mi corazoncito.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


	8. Chapter 8: Visita

**DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en el final Promesa de Reunión, una 'continuación' a base de mi imaginación. Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri. Sí, existe OC, otro personaje que no sea del videojuego mismo son de mi propia autoridad, al igual que la trama de la historia.

¡Hola! ¡No, no están delirando! ¡Me reporto a entregar el octavo capítulo en menos de una semana! ;A; sí, ya había dicho que lo tenía xD pero necesitaba corregirle cositas, además de que ya me adelanté media historia casi(?) ¿Quieren que les vaya subiendo igual por semana? ¿Por pocos días? ¿Quieren ser masoquistas y esperar el mes?(?) ok no.

Hoy hago un saludo especial a Kaleidoscopic Dragon ¡gracias por leerme! ¡thank you for reading me! -myenglishesbásiconomejuzguenplz-(?) y un saludo a SomeoneBehindTheShadows, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic! Y por último pero no menos importante: menciono a Shadechu, Kaitogirl y a Diamond quienes me han dejado comentarios tan lindos y llenos de feelings… los dejé tan picados con el fic tanto tiempo que me siento mal por ello, ¡mil disculpas! TwT ya me tendrán para buen rato más.

¿Ya había dicho que no muerdo si me mandan reviews/comentarios? -se pega- Soy un amor de persona y cuando me mandan reviews bonitos lo soy más. c': Sin más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Visita.<strong>

Tanto Anna como Evan se quedaron hasta tarde muy satisfechos por haberse subido a todos los juegos del parque y lo consideraban un record mundial pero con la desventaja de que quedaron muy agotados. La hora de cenar se aproximaba y al finalizar se tomaron una foto de recuerdo, la mirada de Ib parecía ser más viva que en ninguna otra ocasión vista.

Decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante, y como ocasión especial Ib decidió invitar a Dylan y Tom para acompañarles, aunque este último no fue bien visto por Anna por alguna razón. Pasaron a casa antes de ello para cambiar de ropas después de una buena ducha, Anna tuvo que compartir baño y ropas de Ib ya que no alcanzaría el último tren a su casa y el tiempo corría como agua, para suerte de ambas sus tallas de ropa no variaban casi en nada.

Citaron a Dylan y Tom en el hogar de Ib, cuando ellos llegaron fueron recibidos y solo esperaron a que las chicas estuvieran listas, ya que eran las últimas. Justo después partieron a su siguiente destino.

—Gracias por la invitación, Ib —El peliplata le sonríe cálidamente, Tom solo asiente con la cabeza. Ib miraba a Dylan de una manera distinta y él lo percibía, como si todos los pesares en ella hubiesen desaparecido en segundos.

.

Hicieron la reservación antes para no tener problemas con la misma saturación del restaurante, pasaron y los llevaron a una cómoda mesa para todos, Ib hizo de todo 'indirectamente' para sentarse al lado de Dylan, como si desease conversar con él.

—Bien, pidan lo que ustedes gusten, hoy invitamos nosotros —Los padres se muestran atentos y accesibles hacia los chicos, el pequeño Evan asiente con emoción y los chicos asienten, mientras empezaron a ver el menú, Ib acerca su menú al de Dylan, quedando muy pegados e intentando alzarlo un poco de manera poco discreta, llevando esto a que Dylan riera y le preguntara una razón.

.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Le sonríe mientras suelta unas leves risitas debido al comportamiento de Ib, pero al verla a los ojos pudo notar un sentimiento algo nuevo en él, y no pudo evitarse sonrojarse de oreja a oreja.

.

—Dylan, pude recordarlo todo —Susurra para que solo él pueda oírla, mientras muestra una mirada completamente divertida y risueña, haciendo así que el auto-control de Dylan casi se desplomase en el suelo, vaya que la chica era linda pero ver esas nuevas facetas de ella, mucho más segura y traviesa le hacía sentirse como si viviesen algo más que una amistad de poco tiempo.

.

—Eh… Espera ¿Qué dijiste? —Ni siquiera se había percatado de sus palabras, luego de ello acercó mucho más los menús para que tapara toda visión hacia ellos, sus rostros se ocultaron en estos que solo les causó sonrojos a ambos después de notarlo —¿Tus recuerdos volvieron? ¿Cómo sabes que realmente lo son…?

.

—Mi madre, ella fue quien me abrió los ojos y pude volver a recordar todo… —Vuelve a susurrar, entre susurro y susurro comienza a ser algo incómodo para Anna, que se encontraba justo al lado de Ib y apenas podía escuchar su 'secreta' conversación —Ella sí recordaba a alguien que fue parte de mis recuerdos de esa Galería, gracias a sus palabras todo regresó a mi memoria casi de inmediato.

.

—¡¿En serio?! —Esto último casi lo gritaba, pero fue callado casi a la fuerza por la castaña con una vergüenza tremenda —P-Perdón… ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y quién es esa persona de tus recuerdos? —No esperaba tan rápida esa pregunta, pero Ib tuvo que asimilar que se lo diría a Anna y probablemente a Tom, no podía hacer pasar más tiempo con desvíos.

.

—Bueno… Es una historia que no te he contado ya que… pues… yo no lo… eh, no recordaba a esa persona, pero esa persona… es…

.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirán, tortolos? —Ambos pegaron el susto al escuchar la prepotente y furiosa voz de la pelinegra quien observaba todo con los colmillos de fuera y un aura casi violenta de por medio.

.

—Deja ser feliz a tu amiga, al menos ella sí puede conseguir pareja —Interrumpió sin interés el rubio ante la furia de Anna, pero solo logró que ésta se enojara más.

.

—¡Serás un…! Solo porque están los padres de Ib presentes no terminarás en el bote de basura hoy —Alzó su puño con ira pura, pero sin poder evitar un inigualable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los padres simplemente se limitaban a reír leve y el pequeño Evan solo presenciaba el acto con risitas.

.

…

Ib fue la primera casi al instante de terminar su platillo, fue sorprendente para todos en la mesa. Dylan fue el segundo con un tiempo más alargado y fue el punto clave para que Ib hiciese su segundo movimiento, inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¡M-Madre! —La mujer se dirigió a su hija después de un bocado —¿Puedo salir un momento? Quisiera tomar aire fresco… ¿Dylan, me acompañas? —Sí que era algo que no se vivía todos los días, Anna casi escupe su comida sintiéndose ofendida a mil por hora, y el confundido peliplata asintió ingenuo a la petición, a rastras casi fue llevado por ella a la terraza del restaurante donde mucha gente no se atrevía a estar allí debido al viento invernal que aun quedaba vigente.

.

—¿Pero qué demonios le picó a esta niña? —Sintió una mirada literal de burla por parte del rubio, esto tan solo le causaba a Anna un ardor en el estómago después de comer y unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo sufrir.

.

…

Llegaron a la terraza con paso apurado, Dylan estaba desorientado debido al comportamiento de la castaña aunque debía haber una razón que escucharía tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Ib? —Controla su respiración para dirigirse a la oji-carmín, quien ésta de igual modo se controla, para después conectar sus miradas junto a una brisa fría pero raramente, cálida para ellos mientras se colaban entre sus cabellos.

.

—Verás… Sé que sonará increíblemente ilógico, luego de la respuesta que di esa vez pero… aclaré hace momentos, que no recordaba nada sobre él… Podía recordar un poco la Galería, pero todo en esa persona era tan borroso o casi nulo que mi memoria no reconocía, nunca pude ver su rostro claramente en mis pensamientos… Hasta que ayer, esa persona apareció —La mirada ámbar del chico se ensanchó a todo lo que podía, todavía procesando lo que la chica, con una seguridad nunca antes vista de ella le hace creer que dice la verdad —Ese hombre que viste frente a mí era…

.

—Te creo, Ib —Su respuesta logró interrumpirla, pero ella decidió mejor escuchar lo que tenía que decir —Algo me lo decía cuando encontré su mirada en las escaleras… Después de ver a tu hermano bajar de las mismas, parecía que había visto algo pero a la vez sólo había encontrado una señal que le llevaría a algo… o alguien, y ese alguien eras tú, Ib —Llegó a su conclusión, resumiendo en casi totalidad lo que la castaña quería decirle.

.

—Sí… el me estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo, pero… Hay algo que aun no entiendo —El presta más atención —¿Por qué irse tan de repente? Mi madre mencionó que, hace mucho él y yo saldríamos a comer macarones, es un platillo que a ambos nos gusta sin embargo… él no llegó, dice mi madre que le lloré mucho, como si fuese una novia desamparada —Estos últimos comentarios, aunque Ib no le vio un doble sentido a éstos, a Dylan le causó un poco de resentimiento en su mirar, tal parecida a… ¿celos? —No por exagerar, pero creo que yo quería mucho a esa persona, todavía no me es claro mi relación con él, pero sé que es el pilar importante de mis recuerdos en la Galería.

.

—Una persona importante… Que te abandonó aquella vez —No midió sus palabras, más bien no sabía si fue bien o no decir aquello que dejó a una Ib confundida —¿Entonces, para qué regresar? Pasaron años, años en el cual no tuvo la cortesía de visitarte alguna vez y remediar el error ¡Sufriste mucho Ib! —La castaña solo se reprimía a no explotar en gritos o en llantos, pero sabía que algún día llegarían a esto, más si se trataba de ese chico… —Él no tuvo la dignidad de ir hacia ti de nuevo y…

.

—¡Algo ocurrió! —Se defendió ante atacantes palabras y seca mirada del chico, que se rompió justamente al escuchar esas palabras y el gesto afligido de Ib —Seguramente… Algo ocurrió con él que no pudo ir ese día, algo personal, algo que no pudo resolver en ese entonces y que pudo haberle costado todo este tiempo… Algo que no fui capaz de comprender siendo tan joven —Bajó la mirada con tristeza, ante ello Dylan no pudo sentirse peor al haber puesto así a su persona más importante.

.

—No sé qué decir al respecto Ib, pero… —Con un rostro preocupado y triste, toma las manos de ella mientras lentamente quedan a corta distancia, debido a la altura Ib queda justo en el pecho de él y logra oler su aroma —Si es lo que tu corazón siente, lo es, haré lo posible por ayudarte a retomar tus recuerdos en perfecta claridad —La observa detenidamente, el reflejo de sus ojos ámbar son envueltos en los carmín de Ib, encontrándose con una vista tan sublime, frágil que seguramente él no dejaría romper, si se trataba de ella… —Lo haré por ti.

¿Qué se supone que ella debería pensar en ese momento? Tal y como no quería, involucrar a otros por temor a no poder resolver sus problemas por sí misma, aunque… creo que era algo que no podría impedir debido a los acontecimientos, y Dylan realmente haría cualquier cosa por ella, si bien ya le había dicho que quería protegerla, ahora con esto…

.

—Gracias, Dylan —No se limitó, ni por mucho que pensara que lo hacía inconscientemente pero sus delgados brazos rodearon al chico en busca de ese apoyo que sentía realizado, faltaba un largo camino que recorrer y gracias a él, ella no hubiese resuelto el puzzle por toda su cuenta —Gracias —Se acomodó en su pecho mientras dejaba llevarse por el momento, si bien el peliplata estaba sumamente sonrojado por la acción de Ib, no dudó en también tenerla en sus brazos, la primera y posible no última vez mientras su vida le dejara hacerlo.

.

—Ib… —La castaña alzó la mirada, lo cual se llevó una enorme sorpresa de que sus miradas estaban demasiado cercanas, casi a punto de tener sus labios a distancia cero —Yo… creo que… yo debo decirte que… —Ib no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿había mencionado algo sobre que nunca había besado? Y parecía que realmente olvidó mencionarlo, en ese momento sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas y solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo que tuviese que pasar.

.

—¡Ya estuvo! —Y bien, luego de una terrible experiencia vivida de no poder intervenir pero sí escucharse casi todo el diálogo, Anna hizo su extravagante aparición mientras separaba las caras de ambos con un pedazo de pierna de pollo en la mano, causándoles que los dos se ahogaran en sus propios gritos —¡O es esta pierna o yo para detenerlos!

.

—¡A-Anna! ¡No deberías jugar con la comida…!

.

—¡Puedo jugar hasta con las demás partes de este pollo si no van ablandando sus intenciones oscuras!

.

—Estas exagerando —La observa con un rostro bastante asesino queriéndola matar de mil maneras en su mente… o eso parecía, por haber arruinado tan emotivo momento.

.

—¡Querías besarla!

.

—¡A-Anna! —Sus expresiones se volvieron tan apenadas y divertidas a vista de la pelinegra, que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.

—Oh bueno, al menos me desquité con esto y no destrozándole la cara al rubiecito —Y sin más se retira del lugar, dejando a los dos casi rojos como un tomate de la impresión sin antes de que Anna observa de reojo a Dylan, para dirigirle unas palabras —Ya casi lo logras, pequeño saltamontes —Sin decir algo más entra por donde vino, Ib aun seguía con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

.

—P-Perdona su comportamiento, ella es así normalmente…

.

—Está bien —Sonríe, tomando su compostura normal para después dirigir su mirada a la castaña, quien le ofrece una curiosa sonrisa —Todavía es un comienzo.

.

—¿E-Eh? —Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, meramente Ib no puede dejar de sentir algo extraño en su pecho que de a poco, empezaba a crecer más y más y no lo puede evitar.

Pero, eso sigue siendo algo problemático para sus inexpertos sentimientos.

.

…

.

Llegó a su departamento no hace mucho tiempo, al caso unos 15 minutos desde que dejó tirado su maletín en el sillón y se decidió por tomar una ducha, durante ésta dejaba caer el agua que recorría su cuerpo junto al vapor, un baño caliente era lo que él necesitaba después de enfrentarse a un lado que no conocía, y sin quererlo, empezó a temer y obtener sus debidas sospechas.

Reorganizando lo que había ocurrido hoy en la tarde entre ella y él…

.

…

—¡N-No es lo que piensas! Tengo que revisar uno en uno para poder verificar que los papeles realmente no…

.

—Lo leíste ¿cierto? —Obtuvo una impresión enorme al escuchar su abrupto cambio de voz, siendo aun delicado pero con una seriedad que nunca antes había escuchado de una chica tan alegre como ella —No puedo ocultar más de lo que viste y leíste allí.

.

—Perdón ¡E-En verdad yo no quería…!

.

—En realidad… sonará estúpido, pero yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de haber visitado una Galería de Arte a mis 18 años —Esto simplemente dejó sin habla a Garry, el cual lentamente se empezó a poner de pie debido a las circunstancia de todo esto que se ha formado —Ni siquiera recuerdo a ese tal Guertena que según mi madre, me encantaban sus obras y anhelaba por conocerlas, pero… Solo quedó esa evidencia plasmada, lo demás se esfumó.

.

—Se esfumó… —Un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente como una posible y a la vez imposible respuesta a ello: cuando él se encontró con Ib recién al escapar de la Galería… él no podía recordarla y lo logró gracias a su pañuelo, esos recuerdos que la propia Galería te bloquea y te borra y si no eres capaz de recordar… —N-No es posible…

.

—Lo es, sin explicación lógica, solamente se esfumaron —Tanta coincidencia empezaba a hacer aterradora en miles de maneras.

.

—Syra, escúchame bien, no entre en pánico ¿de acuerdo? —La chica empezó a fruncir el ceño, y lo que Garry empezó a ver en ella era una persona siniestra y repleta de misterio —Cuando yo entré y salí de la verdadera Galería de Guertena… mis memorias desaparecieron, de todo lo que viví allí por momentos, desapareció y fue gracias a Ib que pude recordarlo todo y…

.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó sin piedad, preocupando mucho más al peli-lila mientras un presentimiento de peligro se acercaba —¿Crees que yo estuve allí? ¡Imposible! ¡No soy tan estúpida para olvidarme de algo como eso!

.

—¡Syra, escúchame! Tranquilízate ¡Lo que te digo de la Galería e Ib es verdad…! ¡Tú la viste esa vez!

.

—¡Ib, Ib, Ib! ¡Solo piensas en ella! ¡EN IB! —Dejó toda cordura atrás para dar paso a lo que ella siempre mantuvo oculto entre su envidia y temor a ser odiada por ello —¡Ib, la chica de la Galería! ¡TÚ la abandonaste! ¡Ella debe odiarte ahora por eso y ni siquiera te reconoce como tal! ¡Ella sólo es una…! —El silencio dominó después de un fuerte sonido de una cachetada, dejando a Syra totalmente indefensa y a un Garry completamente arrepentido segundos después —N-No sé porqué… No te rindes… Después de tantos años…

.

—S-Syra, perdóname… —La tomó del hombro y de forma lenta comenzó a hincharse en rojo la mejilla pálida de la chica, ésta solo reaccionaba con un rostro neutro pero sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

.

—De verdad ella es… ¿tan importante para ti…? Quizá… ella es la indicada para ti… ¿no es así? —Tuvo la fuerza de poder ver su mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su mejilla herida, bajó el rostro sin poder retenerlo más en la mirada destrozada de Garry —A veces… Pienso que igual he… perdido algo… muy importante, pero sé que jamás podré saber que es…

.

Nunca.

.

.

.

_¿Estás bien, niño?_

.

—¿Uh? —Una suave voz le hizo olvidarse de todo el momento, haciéndola partir hacia su mente, más allá de ello lo cual eran sus recuerdos y algo parecía haber surcado su memoria que nunca antes había visto —¿Q-Que fue…?

.

—¡¿Syra?! —La chica cayó inconsciente justo momentos después de haberse perdido de la realidad, tanta fue una insistencia de años que terminó por algo severo, y que Garry se sentía el máximo culpable de ello.

La llevó hacia su cama y rápidamente la auxilió, minutos después ella pudo volver a controlar su pulso y ahora solo permanecía dormida, lo único que el peli-lila podía hacer a partir de toda esa tarde era sentarse junto a ella y ya sin reprimir, comenzar a llorar por lo que le había hecho, a una mujer, a su gran amiga.

.

…

Y ahora volvía a lo que no podía evitar, no se perdonaría por haberle dado una bofetada a Syra y eso iba a agobiarlo durante toda la noche, entre lágrimas y deseos incontrolables de remediar el asunto lo más rápido posible. Lo sabía, sabía que no había escuchado lo suficiente a aquella chica quien ha valorado desde hace tiempo pero que no fue lo suficiente…

—Perdón… Perdón… —La ducha solo opacaba sus sollozos y el llanto se combinaba con la misma agua que caía, para su desdicha aun tenía que resolver todo lo demás, pero no dejaría a un lado a aquella mujer nunca más; y justo cuando desea decir su nombre, recuerda el nombre de la nota, dando por hecho de que su verdadero nombre era otro y la razón de esto era completo misterio para él, que anhelaba conocer —Kaori…

Muy por lo distante, esa nota y aquellas palabras mismas de Syra le hacían sentir un muy mal presagio.

.

…

.

Después de dejar a Anna, Dylan y Tom a sus respectivos hogares, la familia llega a su destino final y finalmente se preparan para ir a descansar, sin embargo el menor de la familia deseaba dar un aviso que esperaba que se cumpliera, ya que se le notaba en su mirada suplicante.

—Madre, padre… ¡Quiero pedirles algo!

.

—¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —La madre es la primera en dirigirse a él con una de sus lindas sonrisas maternales, el padre lo escucha desde la mesa e Ib detiene su andar antes de subir escaleras, solo para escuchar a su hermano.

.

—B-Bueno… ¡Quiero visitar la Galería otra vez! —La sorpresa de los 3 fue la misma, una mirada casi increíble —Me gustó mucho cuando fuimos pero… ¡quiero volver a verle! Y creo que Anna me dijo que harán unas dinámicas el día de mañana para hacer del recorrido más divertido ¡Por favor, quisiera ir!

.

—Está entusiasmado… era de esperarse de Anna —Ib solo sonrió y siguió su camino, ya que conocía una futura respuesta por parte de sus padres.

.

—Oh vaya, te veo tan emocionado que no me gustaría decir que no… ¿Qué opinas? —Se vira a su esposo, quien este simplemente sonríe mientras asiente, Evan no podía ensanchar más su sonrisa de alegría —Entonces, iremos mañana.

.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias madre, padre! —El pequeño se abraza a ellos en respuesta a acceder, se le encontraba realmente animado como para poder dormir esta noche, y con las ansias de que llegue la hora de la visita.

.

…

—Parece que sí —Escucha desde abajo la felicidad desbordada de su hermano, le hace sentir tranquila pero a la vez imposible de no pensar tranquilamente sobre la Galería, ahora que recuerda completamente un lado que nadie conoce con peligros por doquier… No quería, por nada de que alguien querido para ella fuese afectado por ese oscuro lado.

Antes de tomarse su ducha de siempre antes de dormir, raramente iba a con ella para verificar que estuviese en buen estado tanto en lienzo como el pequeño marco que ella le había hecho, aquel recuadro a pesar del tiempo le sigue trayendo una melancolía muy grande, que era complicado de saber el porqué; quería volver a pasar sus dedos sobre sus cabellos dorados, e iba a hacerlo a buena intención aunque un susurro desconocido le hizo sentir escalofríos sin explicación alguna…

.

_Nunca te perdonaré._

_._

Ib retiró su mano justo después de oír esa voz, la misma que siempre ha estado llenando su cabeza de confusión y desesperación. Con miedo volvió a cubrir el lienzo con el manto blanco, pero para su enorme impresión, por segundos logró ver ese mismo manto de color rojo, un rojo puramente sangre.

—¡¿Q-Qué…?! —Por inercia aventó el cuadro hacia el otro lado, ya que la escena de su mente le causó bastante terror, después de percatarse de lo que había hecho, recogió el lienzo y volvió a descubrirlo… esta vez intentó reprimir un grito de horror, para después verse debajo del ojo izquierdo del recuadro Mary, unos pequeñas marcas rojas que se habían 'formado' cuando le lanzó, pero para volver aun más temible la experiencia y con un ambiente más tétrico, esa mancha roja en realidad era hecho con crayón del mismo color—E-Esto ya es… ¿Eres alguien que conozco, Mary…?

.

No… tu solo eres un lienzo…

.

Algo que nunca creyó hacer, pero debido al suceso no podría pasar buena noche así que ocultó el recuadro de entre sus demás obras, a diferencia de que Mary siempre tomaba un lugar diferente para ser mejor cuidada, Ib terminó por dejarla con el resto, no le gustaría tenerle a su lado mientras intentaría conciliar el sueño. Tenerla a su lado…

¿Alguna vez estuvo a su lado físicamente?

La ducha fue tomada rápidamente e Ib no dudó en envolverse en sábanas y dormir.

.

…

.

Finalmente la espera había terminado para Evan, él fue el primero en despertarse y desayunar para después esperar a su familia, Ib tuvo realmente una mala noche y solo pudo dormir un par de horas, pero eso no evitaría que Evan tuviese un buen día. Sus padres despertaron luego y se prepararon para la visita.

—¿Quieres invitar a tus amigos, Ib?

.

—Claro, les llamaré —La castaña fue ágil con el teléfono y al instante Anna aceptó la invitación, de allí Tom y finalmente Dylan momentos después, al parecer también sería un buen día para ella ya que estaría con ellos, y quizá… podría encontrar otra manera de volver a ver a esa persona.

.

—¡Todo listo por aquí! —El padre había terminado los preparativos junto a su hijo que se ofreció en ayudar con mucho entusiasmo, tan solo debían esperar a Ib para que llegasen los chicos al punto de partida.

.

—¡Ya casi vamos! Oye, hermana —La castaña voltea a verle —¿Tu que sentiste cuando fuiste a la Galería por primera vez?

.

—¿Eh? Umm… me sentí emocionada, supongo —ríe con algo de pena, pero con Evan fue suficiente para sentirse mucho más entusiasmado —Oh, ya llegaron, subamos al auto.

.

—¡Sí! —No habría que pensar nada malo, hasta ahora ella no sentía que la Galería tuviese esa misma sensación de cuando la primera vez, meramente no debía confiarse… Pero era algo que eso ya no importaba, no volver a revivir el pasado.

.

Sin embargo, el misterioso suceso de anoche… No, pero claro que era su imaginación, o una ilusión que creó su subconsciente y que aquella mancha roja fue un error de su vista, eso debía ser; cuando regresase la visita, lo confirmaría. La voz que hacía eco en su mente no podría olvidarla pero estaría segura que, si tuviese la oportunidad de volver a escuchar la voz haría el intento por comunicarse, y conocer la verdad detrás de todo el dolor y sufrimientos que le causó casi 10 años de temor.

Esa voz… De una mujer que no logra reconocer, suave y aguda, pero vil y despiadada…

Tal vez, volvería a ver el lienzo después y sería evidentemente el hecho de que todo lo que vio fue solo un reflejo, una distorsión que aquella voz le causó, sabe que esa voz debe provenir desde algún lugar, que reclama por ella sin conocer la razón.

Pero, Evan… Es tan solo un niño que desconoce la maldad que cubre esa Galería. Su hermano menor el cual defendería a capa y espada, definitivamente no dejará que nada ni nadie se acerque a él, ni mucho menos, algo relacionado con sus recuerdos de aquella Galería de sus pesadillas.

.

No debería preocuparme tanto… Él estará bien mientras yo esté con él.

.

…

.

—No contesta… maldición —aferraba su mano a sus cabellos con semblante frustrado, no podía contactarse con Syra en ningún momento y eso le hacía enfadar, a la vez de que él tenía que arreglar el asunto y no ella, y si ella tampoco reaccionaba de buena manera… —Ahh… tendré que dejarle un mensaje de voz…

.

_Syra, perdóname por lo sucedido, no quería hacerlo y me siento arrepentido… pero dije que tenías que mantener la calma… era solo una suposición y hay veces en que esas suposiciones fallan ¿sí? Espero puedas responder pronto… Si quieres saber en donde estaré, será en la Galería y te diré la razón… Sé que te he dejado a un lado debido a la insistencia de ver a esa chica, pero todo realmente lo causé yo, fue mi culpa haber llegado a estos extremos y terminé por involucrarte cuando tu no lo merecías… perdóname por eso, lo recompensaré, lo prometo. _

_Pero quiero ser sincero conmigo mismo para no engañar a ambos, te diré la verdad, Ib es una persona muy importante para mí, la conocí por causas de esa Galería y se volvió en alguien muy especial en mi vida y juro que resolveré las cosas con ella, no importa los años que pasen, quiero re-encontrarme con ella y no pienso rendirme… es una chica muy valiente y gentil ¡Si la conoces podrán llevarse bien! Lo aseguro. Bien… Me tengo que ir, esperaré a que respondas, tómate el día, te quiero._

_._

—Así está bien, entonces —después de haber surcado por las infinidades de su ropa, al fin dio con aquella gabardina oscura de tanto tiempo, tan desgastada y ahora pasada de moda, pero ese fue el mismo vestuario del cual llegó a esa Galería, y el momento en que conoció a Ib —Espérame, Ib.

.

…

.

Nuevamente dieron paso a la re-inaugurada Galería de Guertena, Evan se aventuró pronto a conocer las novedades junto a Tom, Ib, Anna y Dylan quienes iban detrás, mientras los padres tomaron otro rumbo de forma tranquila, seguros de que sus hijos estaban en buenas manos. El pequeño castaño cada vez más se embelesaba y no se cansaría hasta el atardecer. Ib al verlo sonreír se sentía muy a gusto y entre ratos conversaban.

—¡No te alejes mucho, Evan! —Menciona en voz alta a su hermano, quien este asiente con la cabeza y ve a Ib alejarse un poco mientras platicaba con la pelinegra, en ese instante Tom y Dylan estaban cerca de él, sin mucho interés en hablarles siguió su camino sin sentirse vigilado.

.

De pronto, su misma emoción le hizo sentir llamado. Hasta que en ese momento, un nuevo susurro completamente desconocido para todos con un mensaje oscuro y tenebroso llegó hacia la oreja del integrante más pequeño.

_Ven…_

_._

—¿Mm? ¿Me hablaste, Ib? —alzó un poco la voz ya que creyó que su hermana le hablaba desde lejos pero no pudo identificarle, Ib negó con la cabeza dejando a Evan un poco confundido, pero después retomó su rumbo, Dylan se había percatado de ello, pero la interrupción de Anna quien comenzó a burlarse de Tom en ese instante hizo que el peliplata tuviese que intervenir entre ellos —Que extraño… Escuché a alguien hablar, sin duda.

_._

_Ven, ven… Regresa…_

_._

—¿Uh? —Desde muy a lo lejos, el pequeño apenas y podía visualizar la entrada a un pasillo que no había visto antes en la visita anterior y eso le causó una increíble curiosidad —¡Oh, abrieron otra parte de la Galería, lo sabía! ¿Debería ir por mi cuenta? —Tom se quedó conversando y a la vez discutiendo 'naturalmente' con la pelinegra junto a Dylan e Ib que intentaban detenerlos, dejando a Evan a solas entre sus pensamientos.

_._

_Ven, ven, ven… Regresa el xxxx_

_Regrésala…_

_._

—No escucho lo que quieren decir… ¿alguien me está llamando desde el pasillo? —Volteó hacia su hermana y sus amigos, no parecía que ellos le estuviesen llamando ¿de verdad alguien lo llamaba desde ese nuevo pasillo? Quizá para ser partícipe de una actividad, lo cual Evan no dudaba en participar y con su ingenuidad se sentía muy impaciente por ir. De a poco se fue alejando de sus acompañantes y se fue acercando a ese nuevo pasillo que no había visto y, completamente curioso, deseaba conocer qué recuadros podría haber en él para después mostrárselos a los demás.

Lo que no podía reconocer, era una especie de silueta haciéndole gestos para que se acercara, más y más, un cuerpo esbelto y femenino cuyo extraño le ofrecía su mano para guiarlo, junto a deslumbrante color azul que desbordaba desde donde parecía estar sus ojos, hipnotizando cualquier mirada ajena, Evan no podía verle su rostro…

Esto fue, solo el inicio de la verdadera intención que ocultaba un horripilante final.

.

.

.

_Ven, Evan, ayúdame a que tu hermana sea infeliz._

**Para siempre.**

**.**

**…**

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>A estas alturas ya no puedo seguir engañando más(?) ¡YES, ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA! -hiperventila- sabes que ya valió todo cuando te quieren dar almohadazos si cortas los caps en la parte más interesante… Tu sabes quién eres!(?) xD Oh, y los caps ya los estoy volviendo largos a partir de este punto xD bueno no, desde el cap 5 empecé a hacerlos largos y me gustan así, y también, se viene la bomba… ya me entenderán pronto. Siento que los primeros 3 caps les editaré un poco, apenas alcanzaba las 3500 palabras y tienen sus errores que puedo editar desde el Word pero… no se editar capítulos aquí en FF y eso me hace sentir tonta(?) si algún alma amable me quisiera apoyar en eso, con gusto los leeré! ;-;<p>

Desde aquí comienza mi inestabilidad luego de ya pensar casi, casi un desenlace de la historia ¡pero aún falta mucho por conocer! -rueda en círculos- ¡Acepto gustosa sus reviews! Desde lo bonito hasta lo tomatazo, supongo(?) gracias lector, por leerme durante todos estos caps y lo aprecio mucho, de verdad.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


End file.
